The not so short second life of Bree Tanner
by wiltt003
Summary: First Twilight fanfic, please read? Bree Tanner never wanted to be a vampire, but she realises that maybe, just maybe, that it's for the best that she is one. Set after the newborn battle, around the time of B and E's wedding. "The worst part of death is waking up." All she wanted was just to stay dead, but a certain someone makes her thankful that she didn't. M for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! This is my first Twilight fan fiction, I don't know if anyone will like it or not, but it can't hurt to try can it? If you don't like it then hey ho. If you do like it though then please don't be shy in telling me so.**

**Also, this chapter won't be as long as the ones to follow as it is just setting a few things up.**

**Bree*~**So, it's twice that I've been murdered now. Only, my killers never quite finished the job. The worst part of dying is the waking up, why couldn't I have just stayed dead? I never fantasized about being a vampire like some little kids do, so why me?

The second that I woke up on the field all I could think of was Diego, I wasn't going to be with him, not yet anyway.

If those vampires in the capes left me here then they must have thought that I was truly dead, not just undead. So all I need to do now is stay under the radar, okay, for a while, no humans. Maybe I could live like that? I mean, it's still blood if you eat animals. Maybe I should look into joining a coven, the yellow eyes seemed okay, as long as didn't bite Isabella or kill any other humans. I can do that another day.

I run to some surrounding mountains, I find a small cave to cover me when I rains. The second that I enter the cave I regret it, I can't help but think of being stuck with Diego. I finally decide that staying under a tree when it rains will do. For at least four months I stay hidden away in the mountains. For some reason I miss human interaction, well, would have to call it vampire interaction now? I think that it's time to go and talk to the yellow eyes.

So I run as quickly as I can, I can smell the girl, I know she went with them, so I follow her abnormally sweet scent for miles and miles until I reach a mansion. As I get closer her scent becomes more and more overpowering, I know that if I go much closer then I might kill her before I get the chance to ask my real question. So I stand where I am and wait for one of them, I know that my scent will be new but familiar, so they'll come and see who the intruder is.

Seconds tick by and eventually I can see a body emerging from the white mansion. Two figures. They're standing next to me in under a second. I recognise them both, the kind blond one and the redheaded mind reader. The two of them smile once they see my face, I put on a small smile too.

"Hello, Bree, well, I must say that I didn't expect to see you again." says the blond one, I don't know his name, now I feel bad.

"Carlisle, his name's Carlisle, and I'm Edward." said the mind reader.

"Oh, thanks. Well, I was wondering if the offer to join you guys was still open?" I asked, my question directed at Carlisle mainly, he seemed to be the leader of the coven.

"Yes, of course, we'd love to have a new edition to the coven. And looking at your eyes it seems that you haven't eaten any humans for quite some time. Animal blood?" Carlisle said, he seemed genuinely happy that I had come to them.

"Yeah, I was in the mountains so I couldn't hurt anyone." I reply

Edward still looked a little on edge around me, it's understandable, I am just a random newborn that happened to be spared. "Why don't you come on in." Edward says as Carlisle turns to walk back to the mansion.

"Is Isabella here?" I asked, I can smell her really strongly, but if she's Edward's mate then she'll be around a lot, so maybe it always smells of her.

"Yeah, we're introducing her to two new members of the coven right now, they've got potential, both good kids. They both came looking for the same thing, they haven't found what they're after yet but Alice- my sister- had a vision that by the end of the day they would be reunited with their object of interest. We should probably get back though before Jasper kills them both just for being new." he says with a smile.

"I, uh, I think I'll go for a walk." I reply, I don't want to go into that house while she's there, also I remember Jasper, he's the scary male that acts like he's in the army. It would be kind of strange going into a room with the two of them, it would be one of these '_Hey, I'm not dead, by the way Isabella is smelling might fine today! Oh, and Jasper, are you happy to know that I lived despite your hate for me?' _Edward chuckled slightly, I forgot he could hear my thoughts 24/7.

"I understand you don't want to kill her, I know that her blood smells way more satisfying than usual but you'll get used to it. Oh, and if you manage to speak to her, call her Bella, she hates being called Isabella. Oh, and just ignore Jasper." he tells me before he walks off. "Come on, Bree!" He says over his shoulder.

I reluctantly start to follow them both towards the enormous, white glass mansion. Holy crap! Her scent is so strong, okay, simple answer: don't breathe. Great, now I'm stuck with a lung full of her scent for god knows how long. As we reach the house I can tell that now the smell would be unbearable, I'm thankful for holding my breath when I did.

I walk slowly, at a human walking pace, across their path that leads to the mansion. Once Edward and Carlisle were in the house I stopped, I stood still and emptied my dead lungs of all possible air before cautiously walking towards the mansion until I was at the doors. If I were still human I probably would have taken a deep breath right about now, but I know that it could result in a death if I do that now.

"Come on!" comes Edward's voice. _shut up asshole! I'm coming! _I think to myself, I know he heard. I know it's strange, but I miss breathing, it's one of those things that you get so used to doing that even like now when I don't need to I still feel wrong not doing it.

"Emmett! Let go of him!" comes a female voice that I recognise to be Isabe- Bella's, it's Bella's voice. "Emmett, he's not doing anything. Please, Edward, tell Emmett to put him down." it's then that I hear one single voice that pulls me from my train of thought, Fred's voice. Wait, Fred?

"Come on, he's not after her, please, put him down." his voice is calm but I know that he's not really trying, if he was then he'd turn on his "charm" and all would be good again. But then the question forms in my mind, who's this Emmett guy got?

"Why don't you come and see instead of hiding out there?" comes Edwards voice. _Stay out of my head! _"Sorry, you just have all these questions that could be answered if you'd just come in." _fine, can't hurt._

I enter the house, before I can turn around I'm staring into the eyes of seven yellow-eyed vampires, two red-eyed vampires and four brown human pairs of eyes.

"What the-?" my voice stops halfway through speaking, it stops as I realise who's the second pair of red eyes are, the same vampire who's currently being held up against a wall, the same vampire that I was willing to die for good to be with.

"What? I mean, it's, how is… like, I, what, why, how?" it all came out as a jumbled up mess, what the hell was going on?

"Bree, I know this must be quite shocking, I tried to warn you when I mentioned Alice's vision." Came Edward's voice. _does he ever shut up?_

"Told you I could smell something." one of the humans whispers, he must be about six foot three.

"Bree, that's Jacob, he's not human, he's a shape shifter, you heard him howl on the field that day. He was the one that got hurt." Edward says, he really doesn't like giving anyone privacy does he? He chuckles, I realise he heard me.

"Bree? How are you alive? You died, the yel - the Cullen's said they saw you die." Fred's eyes scan me over and over as if he thinks that I'm a mirage.

"They forgot to burn me." I whisper. "So, uh, how are you doing?" what should I be saying? Why can't I look Die - the other one in the eye? Why can't I even think his name?

"Well, he found me in Vancouver, said he followed the unbearable stench that made his eyes water. He found me, told me that the pack, Quileute is it? Anyway he said that he couldn't get past them to follow your scent and asked me to help find you, even if it was just ashes, we both just wanted to know what happened."

"I've never seen a vampire fight like that one, your boy over there took Sam head on and nearly won, but Paul rammed him into a few trees, ran off pretty quick once Seth and Leah got there though." the shape shifter said. _who's Sam, Seth, Leah and Paul? _I knew Edward would hear and I don't feel like talking _and what did he mean by 'your boy'?_

"They're a few members of Jacob's pack, Seth's the one sitting next to Bella. The ones either side of Jacob are Embry and Collin they're more… settled around our kind. And he didn't mean anything by it, but it was a exceptional fight though. I must say he gave the wolves a run for their money." Edward explained as Emmett slowly slid his arm away from… _him._

"Bree, come with me for a moment. Bella, love, would you be comfortable coming?"

"Yeah, it's getting crowded in here anyway." Bella said as she manoeuvred her way through the crowd. "It's nice to see you again. Bree." her voice sounds genuine, it's nice. I smile in return and follow them both out of the mansion.

"So, why did you want me to come out here with you both?" I ask, my voice quiet, I know that his vampire senses would have picked it up even if her human ones didn't.

"Well, Bella looked uncomfortable and you were asking questions that needed an answer." _I was asking questions? _"Yes, you were wondering to yourself, I couldn't help but pick up on it. You can't look him in the eye, you can't think about him for long before you start to hurt, you can't even say his name inside your head let alone out loud." Edward really picks up on everything doesn't he. _don't answer that! When I'm thinking to myself then it's to me, no offence but it's kind of creepy. _he nods his head in understanding before he speaks again.

"You know why you can't stand him right now though don't you." it's not a question. How far could I run if I started now? Would he catch me? Would he try? "Who are you wondering about though Bree? I know _he _would, all that time I could hear what he was thinking, even when Emmett had him halfway up a wall by his neck only you were on his mind. So, run if you must, just expect him to be close behind." he turns to Bella "Do you want me to take you to Charlie's? I think that we're going hunting later so I'd feel better with you there, we also need to go over the treaty with Billy about three new coven members." and with that he took Bella's hand in his own and together they walked away.

As slowly as I can I walk back towards the Cullen's home, I can already hear the heartbeat of the shape shifters and hear the voices that flow freely around the home.

"Bree, can we talk?" comes the one and only voice that right now I wish would shut up, and shut up it did when my eyes met his, a slightly tamer blood-red than I remember, they used to be as pure as blood, I presume they are so due to lack of feeding or starting on the Cullen's diet.

Either way, never did I think that I would be staring into the eyes of Diego ever again.

**So, how was it? don't be shy, please do leave a review, I will be carrying on with this so if you thought that first chapter was okay then don't fret, there shall be more. I'm not too sure how people will react to this, whether it's in a good way or a bad one, but I really do hope that it's a good way.**

**I think that Bree is one of my favourite characters from the Twilight saga and I hated her untimely death, I cried when I read about Diego dying, I was reading with my friends (It's what we do, some friends go and watch films together, well, we all get our books and read in silence together) and I just let out a really sad "No!" they all looked at me like I was crazy, I told them everything that had happened in the book (then attacked my friend for saying "This Diego sounds like a pussy") and we all sat in silence, no one reading, just quiet.**

**So, like I said before please leave me a review. Thanks if you do and oh well if you don't.**


	2. Chapter 2

**So, chapter two. I really hope this get more reviews than my first fanfic, it was a hunger games one, while I'm writing this it's got like six reviews, so if you prefer this to the hunger games then please leave a review (even if you don't then please leave one) and if you prefer the hunger games then please check it out.**

**Okay, so here we go…**

**~*Chapter 2*~**

**Bree*~**

His black hair looks more like a dark reddish brown now. I don't know why I picked up on it but it was one of the first things that hit me. After asking me if we could talk I didn't answer verbally, I simply nodded, turned and walked the way I came from, I wanted to breathe, I know I don't need to but I feel as if it would calm my nerves slightly.

Once we're far enough away from the mansion that I trust myself I let out a long shaky breath, I greedily inhale the fresh air over and over. It's the closest thing to being human that I've got left. "How have you been?" Diego asked me, his voice was shaky, quiet, I suppose he sounded nervous.

"Well, dead for a few days, then I stayed in some mountains for a while, I mourned for a little while and then I came here to join this coven to find out, and here's the best part, that you and Fred are both alive and here so all of my being alone and wallowing was for nothing. It's pathetic really, I knew they were going to kill me and I just welcomed it. I thought that you were dead so I was happy to follow. I'm fucking sixteen, or seventeen, well, I don't know my age but that's not the point! Anyone my age should not welcome death with a smile!" okay, I didn't need to scream but I felt like it. "How about you?" why was I rambling?!

"Well, Riley and the woman - don't know her name - used me as a a vampire punching bag for a few days, they ripped me up a little. Unlike your killers they didn't forget the flames, turns out that stopping dropping and rolling does actually work. So I started sniffing for a familiar smell, I followed the only one I could, Fred's, it was horrible, so I followed and I found him. We tried to get through to the house a few times but those damn mutts wouldn't let us through. We ran into a couple of vampires from Ireland called Siobhan and Liam, they said they were coming to see the Cullen's, I remembered Riley saying something about the yellow-eyes to that woman-"

"Victoria, her name was Victoria, the mind reader killed her." I interjected quickly, I was getting confused by him saying female names then 'the woman'.

"Mind reader?" he asked me, did he not know?

"I'll tell you after, carry on with your story." I told him, I'd loosened up slightly, I was still ready to kill him, I'd worried for so long and he's been alive the whole time, _ass hole!_

"Okay, so where was I… oh yeah, I asked them about the yellow eyes, I figured that if they were the ones that killed you that I'd go and… you know, an eye for an eye." Oh my god! I swear if we were human that he'd be blushing! "So when I asked they said that they knew who I was looking for, the Cullens, she lead us straight here saying that she'd been expecting us. She said that she'd got a call off the girl, Alice, saying that we'd be coming."

"When we got to the Cullens' house they were all standing there with big fat grins, they welcomed us in with open arms. Alice told us that we didn't know it but we'd find the object of our interest, or it would find us. That was three weeks ago and here you are." he smiled at me, it was a heart-warming smile. "Of course, first time they took us hunting I slipped away from the group to chase the biggest wolf that I'd ever seen, it lead me to a few more, I realised that they weren't normal wolves when they attacked me, I figured that they were the same ones from before."

"Okay, so you and Fred came here from Vancouver? Why?" I asked, what would be the point in coming to confront a whole coven about the death of one single vampire?

"Because, ya know, we thought that they'd killed you, that it was only fair for us to take one of their lives if they took yours." he spoke as if it's what anyone normal would do.

I wish that I had Edward's gift. I'd always know what Diego was thinking

'_Why is she just standing there? Do I kiss her? What the hell man! don't kiss her, you haven't seen her for months!' _a voice said.

"What?" I asked him.

"What, I didn't say anything." he looked at me as if I was crazy.

'_I can see them! Sam, just let me get the female, we know the male's with the leeches, but her? Please?' _came another voice.

'_No! Paul, you wait for my command, I'll go talk with Jake, see what he has to say.' _a strong, authoritative voice commands.

'_Ugh! Just because you're alpha.'_

"Diego, how are you doing that?" I ask completely amazed.

'_Holy hell! Bree's gone crazy!' _came Diego's voice, it felt like all of the voices were in my head. "Bree, did you, um, I don't know, are- are you schizophrenic?" he asked me, what!? "I mean don't take this the wrong way but, you uh, I don't know, you sound crazy." he told me. What the hell?! _'wow, real smooth dude, you screwed that up, Diego, how about a life lesson? Here's a life lesson SHUT UP!'_

'_It's got red eyes, that means it's mine!'_

"What are you-" I started speaking but was soon cut off by one of the voices from before, but the problem was that it wasn't alone, there were others, they were all there, in my head.

'_Paul, I repeat, do __not__ attack!'_

'_I smell leech!'_

'_I call dibs on the male!'_

'_No way, that fucker isn't getting past me again!'_

'_We will speak with the Cullens!'_

'_Fuck the Cullens!'_

"Bree?" Diego's voice dragged me from my thoughts. "I'll go get Carlisle, tell him you need time?" he slowly closed the few feet between us and put a gentle hand on my shoulder, I almost smiled until the voices invaded my mind again.

'_Looks like little lady leech is having a breakdown.' _the voice sounded serious.

'_She's with the Cullens, do __not__ touch either of them, you guys know he's with them too.'_

'_Oh my god! I've seen her before!'_

"_What! Seth, spill now!'_

'_At the fight with the newborns, she was one of them, the Cullens were gonna bring her back but the guys in capes killed her!'_

'_Seth, they obviously didn't kill her.'_

"Why are they in my head!" I screamed. "Get out of my head!" my hands started shaking, soon the rest of my body was too.

'_We should put her out of her misery, I mean, dude, look at her, she's loopy.'_

"Shut up!" was the last thing that I yelled before I exploded. Yeah, that's right, I exploded! The weird part was that I'm still alive… well, undead.

When I exploded I sent poor Diego flying, he was stood back up within the same second, he was about to run to my side but stopped. "Bree?" his voice was strained to say the least. Not understanding how I wasn't spread across the floor like butter I looked down myself to few… massive fury legs and paws! Paws! What the hell!

'_Answers, now!' _I tried to demand, what the hell's happening to me!?

'_Hello, my name's Seth.' _came a gentle caring voice. _'I know you must be pretty confused but our alpha, Sam, has gone to see the Cullens and Jake, you met Jake right? Well, basically, I'm the grey-russet wolf, I'm gonna come out from the trees in a min, so, uh, please don't kill me?'_

I let out a snort kind of laugh.

"Bree, I'm, uh, I'm gonna go get the Cullens," Diego told me, and with that he ran as quickly as he could.

Before I could turn to watch him disappear into the woods, a large wolf emerged from some thick bushes, he was a russet-brown on his back but it slowly faded to grey at his feet.

'_Seth, don't!' _one of the voices cried.

'_Shut up! She's not gonna hurt me, you're not right?' _Seth's voice asked me. Not sure how the hell I was supposed to speak I just shook my enormous head, no. _'Cool, so, you want to change back so you can go talk to the Cullens?' _he asked me. Hm? Do I want to change back yet or do I want to go like this, I mean what if they don't believe me!? So I shook my head again, no.

'_Okay, so, um, do you speak?' _he asked me.

I shrugged my shoulders, _I don't know how to speak dog, sorry. _I thought to myself.

'_Okay, well it's a good thing we're wolves then, huh?' _Seth said jokingly, I still hadn't really looked at him, I'd looked at the colour of his fur but aside from that I didn't even know if he was still standing in the same place. _'I wonder how many others there are?' _I wondered to myself. The second that passed through my mind I felt a tingle run up my spine.

'_Okay, what's going on!' _a deep authoritative voice commanded.

'_Hey guys, someone else phased, she seems pretty calm but she, well she shouldn't have phased.' _Seth told the voice.

'_Why can I hear these voices?' _I asked myself.

'_It's called a pack mind, it means that whatever we think everybody else hears, it's how we communicate.' _a familiar voice told me. _'I'm Jacob by the way, I was at the Cullens, you thought I was human, remember.'_

'_Yeah.' _I replied simply.

'_I'm Sam, I'm the alpha of this pack. So, think of something calming, it will help.'_

'_Why? Are you guys gonna kill me? If you are then finish the job, please. I don't want to wake up again, why do I wake up, I mean, if you're gonna kill someone then you finish the job, right! So, are you gonna kill me?'_

'_No!' _Seth's voice rang out loud and clear. _'No one will hurt you, it's so you can phase back.'_

'_Everybody phase back except Jake and Seth.' _Sam's voice was loud in my head. Soon I felt a shiver run up my spine like earlier. _'Okay, so, I'm the big black wolf and Jacob is the large red-russet one.'_

So, just like Seth the emerged from the bushes, they didn't come as close to me as he did though. I planted self firmly on the grass beneath me as I sat down.

'_So, you want to change back yet?' _Jacob asked me, his voice was confused, well, I'm confused too. But I just shook my head. _'Okay, mind if I ask why?'_

'_It's been a while since I was warm, and right now I'm boiling.' _I told them honestly. Being a vampire makes you cold, and you know what, I don't like being cold. I closed my eyes and tilted my head back and let the sun shine in my face.

'_Okay, Seth, don't phase back until she does, stay how you are as long as you like, but if I were you, I'd drop in on the Cullens so they know you're safe.' _Sam told the two of us, I opened my eyes and nodded. I watched as Jacob and Sam retreated back into the forest, then the shiver down my spine happened again.

'_You'll get used to it, it happens every time someone phases.' _Seth tell me. _'So, you want to go for a run? I mean, if you're not gonna change back anytime soon then why not have some fun!' _okay, I've decided that I like Seth, I want to be his friend. So for the first time I look up to his face until my eyes meet his.

I sit stunned as I look into his eyes, it's as if I was looking into his soul. It felt as if he was standing too far away, I closed the distance between us, his face was stunned. We stared at each other for god knows how long until I closed my eyes and inhaled his scent. He smelled like the woods, he smelled like home. I felt a pull deep inside me, it was telling me to stay close to Seth, well, I wasn't planning on moving away from him anytime soon.

'_You want to go for a run?' _Seth asked me. I nodded my head. _'Okay, where to? The Cullens' house?' _again I nodded. _'Okay, let's go, I'll race you!'_ and with that he shot off toward the Cullens' mansion. I was on my feet quickly and sped off after him. I caught up to him pretty quickly, it was fun. I felt - for the first time in my life - at home with someone.

All too soon we were outside the Cullens' mansion. _'No matter how many times I see this place I always have to stare the next time I come, it's so cool.'_ Seth says in awe of the beautiful house in front of us.

'_Yeah, I've seen it once, but yeah, it's incredible.' _I agreed with him. I'd moved from house to house too many times to really be happy to see one. When I was with my human father we'd move like twice a year, sometimes three times, he'd get mixed up into so much dodgy crap that we'd have to move before he got caught.

The sun was starting to set, it made the house stand out from the trees. Seth let out a little bark from beside me, it startled me at first. _'Sorry, I didn't want to startle them, ya know, let them know we're here.' _he told me, I turned to see a large grin plastered on his face, I didn't know that wolves could smile, but either way, it looks good on him.

'_You know I can hear everything you just thought, right?'_ Seth's grin got even wider.

'_Oh no! Oh my- no!' _oh my god, well at least I didn't say that I thought he was good looking.

'_What's wrong, Bree? I know what it is, you think I'm cute don't you?'_ he teased. He lowered his chest to the ground and wagged his tail in a playing sort of stance. It was like watching an overgrown puppy.

'_Hey! I'm not a puppy!'_

"Seth." a voice came as a greeting. "Is this a new pack member?" his voice was confused. Edward. Seth stood up properly again and nodded his massive head. Edward turned from Seth to me, I looked right back at him. "Well, I'm sure that if I couldn't read minds your eyes would have given you away. I'll bring some clothes out for you then we can talk about what's going on." and with that said he was gone.

He was back only a second later with a backpack in his hands. "Seth, would you like to come in for some food? Esme's cooked some steaks."

'_Yeah, thanks so much.'_ Seth replied happily. He trotted off into the woods. I was about to go too until Edward spoke.

"No one believed Diego when he said that you were a wolf, they had to wait for me to get back from driving Bella home until they could get the confirmation that they needed." he gave a chuckle as he relived whatever memory.

"Okay, I'm not a dog anymore." came a voice from behind me that I knew to be Seth's.

"I'll wait inside for the two of you."

"Okay, and can you tell Esme that I appreciate the food." Seth yelled after Edward as he went into the house. "Okay, if you go into the woods, go behind a tree or something and just think of something calming, just remember your human form and you'll just kind of change back. I'll wait here, oh and don't forget your bag, you'll have to get changed in the woods." I just nodded my head, grabbed the handle of the bag between my teeth and walked a little way into the woods.

Now for the biggest dilemma known to freaky half vampire half werewolf kind, what on earth do I find calming!? Seth, what! Why was he the first thing to pop into my head? Instead of questioning it more I just let thoughts of him invade my head.

The first thing that came to me was his scent, the woodsy smell invaded my nostrils, it's as if he was right there. I allowed his delightful smell to assault my senses, only seconds later I was standing on two legs. Huh, I thought that would have taken longer.

I unzipped the bag, pulled out the clothes and saw that they all still had price tags on them. I guess someone grew too big for hem all before they had chance to wear them. Wait! Vampires don't grow do they? No, we don't age so we can't grow. Did they buy these for me?

'_I wonder if she's phased okay? Should I go check on her? No, she'll howl if she gets confused.' _Ugh! Not this again.

I quickly pulled the tags off the clothes and put them on, they all fitted perfectly.

I walked back out of the forest to see a tall russet skinned man standing facing away from me, he had dark brown short hair and was only wearing a pair of dark green shorts. I could tell that just from looking at his back he was like, what, one hundred percent muscle.

I made sure to step on a small branch so that I didn't scare him. The second the branch snapped under me he stiffened, his hands flew to his eyes and he turned to face me. Holy crap! The muscles on the front are even nicer to stare at. "You changed?" he asked, his voice was so soft and sweet.

"Yeah, I'm dressed, so you can move your hands too if you want." I replied with a small smile. "Ya know, from your voice I expected you to be really short and like seventeen years old, but it suits you, ya know?" where the hell did that come from?

His hands fell from his face to reveal a pair of chocolate-brown eyes and probably the sweetest smile known to mankind. "So, wanna we go in then?"

"Yeah, sure." I replied.

Together we walked at human speed into the Cullens mansion. One of the werewolves from before was sitting on their couch, Jacob I think. There was another tall russet skinned man standing next to where he sat. "All I'm saying is how do we fit her into the treaty and our lives. After what just happened she can't stay away from us for too long." said the taller one, I knew the voice to be Sam's.

"Well, I think that Carlisle would like to take some tests, so your pack is free to visit anytime they want, as long as they give us waning and don't mind being escorted across the border." Edward told him. _'Stupid mutt, get it through your skull, you smell like crap, she won't want to be around any of you even if she can change like you can!' _his voice was venomous. Well, way to lay it on thick, and what did he mean about the smell?

"Ah, here she is now, and Seth too." Edward said. Sam, Jacob and Edward all turned to look at us.

"Hey guys." Seth greeted with a smile.

'_Does he not smell you?'_ Jacob's voice was almost harsh, I knew the comment was meant for Edward but I couldn't help the smile that made it's appearance on my face. Edward hissed quietly in Jacob's direction. "Hey Seth, and… Bree right?" Jacobs asked.

"Hi, and yeah. You're Jacob and Sam?" I replied. With a small quick wave of my hand.

"Yup, Sam's our alpha." Jacob told me.

"Yeah, I heard someone called Paul say you were earlier and I think you said it too." I told them. "Before I - before whatever happened, I heard more voices, who were they, can you always hear them?" I asked, I also wanted to ask a million more questions but I was tiered, for the first time in my life as a vampire I was tiered, I mean tiered enough to fall asleep. Vampires can't sleep though, right?

"What do you mean before, you mean before you phased, you heard voices before you changed?" Jacob asked me.

"Yeah, I heard someone called Paul saying that he wanted to kill me and Diego, he wanted Diego the most because he didn't want him to get away again, Sam, you told him not to attack, there were more voices too, they kept saying how they could smell leeches."

"Well," Sam started speaking. "we don't usually hear the rest of the pack until we phase but I can remember that happening before you phased." his face showed confusion. _'Should I take her to meet the rest of the pack so they don't hurt her?'_ his voice was clear, it was again like he spoke without moving his lips. I concentrated on him for a moment, on his thoughts in general.

He was thinking about the rest of his pack, their names flying through his head, he paused longer on one name, Leah. Before I could turn my attention elsewhere he started remembering something. _'I swear to god Sam Uley if you tell me I'm a werewolf one more time I'll kill you, now, get the hell out of my head!' _I was seeing things through his eyes.

'_Leah, calm down, please, let me help-'_

'_No! stay away from me!" there stood a majestic silver wolf, not grey, silver. I assumed that this was Leah. 'Don't you have some other girl to destroy? What, my cousin getting boring, it doesn't matter to you that you left me for her. We were engaged Sam! You left me for Emily! Stay the hell away from me!' the silver wolf turned and sprinted away._

_Sam's wolf took of running, she was much faster than he was, he tried to keep up with her but couldn't. 'Leah! Leah I'm sorry, I know that means nothing now but I am!'_

I shook my head and saw Edward staring at me. "Who showed you that memory?" he asked me.

Instead of answering I turned to Sam, "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to, you were thinking about it and I couldn't stop it from, I uh, I don't know, I-I saw it through your eyes." I told him. "It's like I read your mind."

**Okay, I know it's a crappy place to end a chapter but it was either there or a few thousand words later and I want to try and keep my chapters around the same length. So, how was it then? Should it stay in Bree's perspective or should I try Seth's? well, please review.**

**If anyone has anything that they're desperate that I include then say so, I think I want to go deeper into Sam's and Leah's relationship so I might have a couple of chapters in Leah's perspective from before Sam phased, would that be good?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi, just a quick thing, when I say 'the Cullens' this includes both Fred and Diego, just thought you should know. Also, I realise that Ben Cheney is a character from the books who was then combined with the character Eric Yorkie in the film, so when I talk about Eric dating Angela but don't mention Ben it's only because it's easier that way.**

**~*Chapter 3*~**

**Bree*~**

It's been three weeks since I arrived at the Cullens house. Since I burst into a wolf and read my alpha's mind, Carlisle and Edward have been running tests on me. Seth comes over with his sister, Leah, and Jacob everyday to see me and the Cullens. Well, Jacob comes to see Bella and check up on my progress, Seth comes to see me - we've become pretty good friends, well as close as you can become in a week - and Leah just comes to keep Seth safe and see me for a while.

Everybody tells me that Leah's all big bad and evil but when I'm around her she just helps me when I'm confused and picks me up when I fall. Besides her and Sam I'm the only one of the whole pack that's seen practically their whole relationship from the very beginning to the very end. I saw how they met, how their relationship grew and sadly how it ended. Leah seemed to actually trust me. She didn't like the fact that I was still technically a vampire but said that as long as I didn't bite her or have creepy thoughts about blood then she was cool with me.

Bella and Edward are getting married soon, the rest of the Cullens say that if I'm okay around large groups of humans in a week (which we don't think I will be, but hey, I don't have scary dreams about blood or killing people of late) then I can attend the wedding.

I haven't spoken to Diego much since I became a werewolf. I still haven't met the rest of the pack yet, we don't know if me being a wolf is a permanent thing or not so they're all just under strict instructions to stay away from me as I'm yet to control my anger.

The second that I met Paul while running with Leah one day he mentioned how much he loved killing vampires, I may have mentioned that I wanted a new coat and his pelt would do nicely, he told me to come and get it, I agreed and started running towards him. He didn't like that too much and lunged for me, I instantly moved out of the way of his attack and shoulder barged him so hard that he broke five trees as he flew through the air. After that Sam put down an alpha order that we're not to so much as look at one another unless we're in our human forms and nowhere near one another. I'm fine with that.

Unlike the other vampires with 'gifts' as the Cullens call them, I sleep. I know, strange huh? Turns out the werewolf side of me still needs the rest. I'm the only one in the whole of the Cullen house that sleeps unless Bella stays over (which she rarely does due to her father not being so keen on Edward, he has to hate any boy that shows interest in her daughter).

Another thing that I've found is that food doesn't smell disgusting to me as it does to the others but actually rather appetising. I continue to hunt like the Cullens though despite my new appetite, I told no one about it though and I kept it at the back of my mind.

Sam doesn't quite know what to do with me yet so he tells me to stick with Leah or Seth when I phase. I enjoy running with the two of them, Seth doesn't want me to hurt myself so we don't go too quickly, whereas Leah and I race. We're both pretty fast, she's faster but I can run farther than she can, she gets tiered quicker than I do so we usually draw when we do long races, I am getting faster though, she knows it and she hates it, I'm slowly making my way up to her speed.

Two days ago Edward thought it would be a good idea to let Diego and Fred meet the wolf pack, so today that's what's happening. Seth and Jacob are getting here in two hours, that gives the Cullens time to have a quick hunt so they're not too grouchy for the pack.

A few of the wolves don't fee comfortable coming on the Cullen's land, apparently it reeks like leech., so they're meeting us all at this place that Edward and Sam called the treaty line. Edward says that he or Carlisle will tell me all about the treaty soon and why I've made things confusing with it.

There's a knock on the door (The Cullens even gave me my own room! They must be evil some how), "Yeah?" I answer, I'm still curled up in the bed that they bought for me, I insisted on a small bed, se they got me a single bed, they say they feel guilty for not getting me a larger one but I keep telling them that it's perfect. They don't believe me.

"Hey," it's Rosalie, I like her, I have heard Edward's mind saying that she's a stuck up bitch but I like her. She's just pissed that didn't get the choice of being a vampire, like me. "we're going in ten, you coming?" he voice is soft, she would have made a great mother.

"Um, yeah, I'll be down in a min, I just need to gut up and put some different clothes on." I reply.

"Okay, I'll make sure they don't go without you."

"Thanks, oh and do you mind if I call you Rose?"

"Sure, okay, see you in ten." and with that she's gone.

Oh, another thing is that I'm not hearing the voices as often, Edward says that happens with him too, if I was to concentrate on someone though they would return. I just try not to concentrate on anyone.

I quickly hop out of my bed, then remake it, grab some clothes from the massive wardrobe that Alice insisted that I have and quickly put them on, I carefully brush my hair, (I'm only careful because I'm technically still a newborn so I'm pretty strong) once I'm done I walk at human speed down the two flights of stairs that lead from my room to the front hall, from there I go to the living room to see the entire coven waiting, Bella's here too, she and Edward are not coming, well, he is, but not straight away, she's not coming because she's human and he's not coming straight away because he's dropping her off with the wolves, they're in the forest hunting too, well, I think it's half the pack hunting today. It costs Sam and his fiancée a lot of money to provide food for the whole pack so they hunt when they need to.

"Alright, family hunting trip!" Emmett yells and pumps his fist into the air a few times. "Hey, Bree, I hear you're pretty fast?" all eyes turn to me.

"Yeah, I suppose." I shrug as if it's no big deal.

"Hey Em, you know Leah?" Bella says.

"Yeah, the only scary wolf, yeah I know her, she ripped a newborn in half, that big beast of a guy, straight in half." he said amazed.

"Roul?" Diego and Fred both say in amazement.

"Dude, I don't know the names." Emmett replies.

"So yeah, back to Leah." Edward says, we all turn to look back at Bella.

"Yeah, Jake tells me that Bree's almost quicker that Leah. Leah's the fastest in the whole pack." Bella seems pretty impressed by this, has she seen Leah run properly? I'm not that fast, am I?

"Nice!" Emmett exclaims, "Well, why don't you go all wolf and we can race?" okay, if I've learned one thing It's that Emmett loves to win.

"I don't know, I'm honestly not that-"

"Great, so you go shred your clothes and we'll wait in the forest." Emmett tells me before I could even finish. I huff out an annoyed breath and nod while I make my way outside.

Oh joy, another day of crappy weather in Forks, it's dull and raining. We're waiting for a sunny day so we can see if I sparkle as a wolf and as a vampire.

I quickly undress and hide my clothes high up a tree. I phase midair from jumping down from the tree.

I walk slowly back to the Cullens to see them all staring at me. "Damn, she's gonna beet you." Rosalie says, I snort out a laugh. I let a smirk cross my face.

"Whatever." Emmett says. "Okay, we'll go from here to the treaty line, run one lap around the woods then come back, and then I'll win."

'_Hey Bree!' _comes Leah's voice in my head. _'What are you doing?' _she asks me.

'_I'm racing Emmett, he thinks he'll win.'_ I tell her, she just laughs.

'_I'll tell the rest of the pack, I'm outside Sam's waiting for Seth, we all love watching a wolf beet a vamp, makes our day.' _and with that a excited howl filled the air.

"What the hell? The dogs catch a fox or something?" Jasper's voice is slightly pissed, he's not too keen on the wolves.

"Leah just invited the whole pack to watch Bree win." Edward tells everyone with a smirk. Only ten seconds later I feel the rest of the pack join the pack mind.

'_Go team wolf!'_

'_Come on Bree!'_

'_Show them who's boss!'_

A few of the voices start telling me good luck in my head. Then Sam's voice comes into my head. '_Run by the treaty line, so we can get a good view.'_

"Tell Sam to wait by the treaty line, we can make that the start and finish, then they can see the start and the finish." Edward tells me.

'_They'll all see it through me anyway.'_

"Well, we'll all be going there after anyway so why not?" Carlisle asks, I couldn't deny the Cullens something this small after everything they've done for me. "I think it's a good idea."

'_Weren't you guys going to hunt first though?' _I ask Edward.

"Well, unless the canin-pack," he quickly corrects himself "do anything terrible then we wont snap… or bite."

'_What about Isab-Bella, what about Bella?'_

"You keep the dogs on a leash and we won't have to put them down. But, if they harm a single member of our coven then I will personally end their sad little existence." he says matter-of-factly.

The rest of the pack start growling, with all of the voices in my head it's pretty loud. For some reason I find myself letting a deep grumble rip through my chest, my legs tense, my jaw clenches and my ears lie flat back on my neck.

"Edward!" Bella exclaims, she heard what he said and know that it applies to the pack. She loves Jake like family and knows some of the others as friends apparently.

"Emmett, get Bella out of here." Edward says calmly.

'_The pack will not be harmed!' _I tell him strongly.

"That depends on how well they behave. No harm will come to my family, I have no problem terminating vermin."

My growling gets deeper and louder, I'm pretty sure that Bella's human ears can hear it now. "No! guys, no, don't fight, please." she cries out loudly. I don't move one inch, neither does Edward, he's crouching slightly and his hands rest in fists by his sides.

I feel myself starting to feel calmer, but it's not a normal calm, it's forced, jasper! I turn my head to him and snarl in his direction, he smirks and starts walking towards me. "Jazz?" Alice's voice is certainly worried. He's still trying to calm me down, all it's doing is pissing me off big time. I let another snarl out.

"Jasper, stop, she's panicking!" it's Rosalie that stands up for me. "Stop with your mind crap, she's scared, there are two vampires walking towards her with murderous looks on their faces!" uh-oh, you pissed her off.

'_Hey, why's Barbie lookin' out for you?' _Jacob asks.

'_We're friends.'_ I tell him.

Rosalie comes and stands in front of me, her back to me but facing Jasper and Edward. "Back off!" she hisses. And they do. Thank god, I would have died! "Now, we're all hungry, so let's go hunt, Bree, you can walk with Bella to the treaty line to meet Jacob?"

"No! I will not leave Bella alone with Bree, not yet." Edward yells as if I'm going to kill her, I've changed.

'_What's wrong Eddie? Scared I'm gonna eat Bella?'_ I ask in a teasing voice.

"Well, yeas actually."

"No, you go hunt, I trust Bree, we've been alone before. And that was cooped up in a house so we'll be fine outside." Bella argues.

The pack are still speaking in the back of my mind, but honestly, I don't want to hear them right now so I'm not listening.

I relax in how I'm standing and calmly walk over to Bella. "Get back!" Edward hisses, I just roll my eyes and take a few steps back. Bella takes a few forward until she's standing next to me. "Bella-" Edward starts speaking but is cut off by Alice.

"Edward, I can still see Bella's future, she can't have a future if Bree eats her now can she?" he has no argument against that.

"She comes back with a splinter and I blame you." he says, and with that he's gone into the woods.

"Wow, that was intense, we'll race later, cool?" Emmett asks me, I nod my head with a happy grin. The rest of the Cullens run off into the forest with a mixture of happy smiles and annoyed frowns.

"Okay, so you'll have to excuse my slow walking, but hey, I'm only human." she shrugs her shoulders. I smile and nod.

We walk at human speed for about half an hour, I can tell that the walk is tiring Bella though, she seemed to be walking rather quickly to keep up with me, I was trying to let her set the pace. For the past few minutes I've gradually been letting my breathing get louder and deeper by the minuet. It's only so that she can have a break. I know she wouldn't ask to stop.

I stop completely and sit down. "Bree? Are you okay?" I nod. I start thinking of ways that we could get to the treaty line quicker. I can only think of carrying her. Would that work?

'_Yeah, show her how fast us wolves are!'_ a voice in my head says.

'_Okay. We'll see you guys in five minutes if it all goes well.'_ I tell them all.

I quickly lay down on the grass, my stomach on the floor. "Bree, are you sure you're okay?" again I nod. "Okay," I use my head to gesture to my back. "What?" I roll my eyes and nod towards my back again. "Bree, I don't get- oh, you want me to… ride you?" I nod. "But what if I fall off?" I just shake my head, does she really think I'd let that happen.

'_Seth will meet you at the treaty line and show you how to get to Sam's house, the whole pack's there.'_ one of the voices told me.

'_Okay, thanks.'_ it's awkward, I don't know what to call him.

After a minuet or so of Bella trying to make excuses up she eventually gives up and swings her leg over my back, I smile triumphantly. She grabs a handful of my fur to hold onto. "Does this hurt?" I shake my head. "Okay, let's go, if I fall I'll give you warning before Edward comes." I think that was supposed to be a joke.

Slowly, as if not to startle her I stand up. I start walking, I gradually build up the speed until I'm jogging. Jogging turns slowly to running. I didn't go at my full speed as I'd probably sling Bella off every time I turned a corner.

Carefully I ran swiftly through the forest. I could no longer hear the pack in my head, I had to slow down a few times to check Bella was still there, she was so damn light!

Her grip tightened on my fur every time I sped up or changed my stride. She cursed into my back a few times as I jumped over fallen trees. I love running as a wolf, it lets me really stretch and breathe properly, running as a vampire with the Cullens made me feel kind of restrained, not because I couldn't go fast enough but I felt so natural as a wolf, like I was destined to be one. Cheesy, eh?

It didn't take long to reach the treaty line, another three or four minuets I guess. The treaty line was in the middle of a field, I don't like being too exposed as a wolf, what if someone walked by and saw one of us?

Once we were there I lay down again, slowly Bella slid from my back. She stood less than a foot away from me, not only a second later she fell into my side. "Sorry, just a little head rush, you mind if I lean on you a min?" I shook my head, even lying down I was up to Bella's chest height wise.

"This where we're waiting for the Cullens?" I shook my head.

"Are we waiting for someone?" I nodded. "The pack?" I shook my head. "A member of the pack?" nod "Jake?" nope, shake my head. "Sam?" nope "Embery?" nope "Quil?" nope "Leah?" nope "Paul?" I smiled at that but then shook my head. "Seth?" I nodded.

As if summoned a second later Seth was jogging towards us in his human form. He was only wearing a pair of knee length brown tattered shorts. They looked good on him. "Hey guys." he greeted cheerily. "Bella, you looks like you're gonna be sick, you okay?"

"Yeah, just, Bree's just kind of fast is all, Edward never ran that fast when he carried me." she was still leaning against me, well, at least I didn't break her. "Was that your fastest?" she looked down to my face. I just grinned and shook my head. "Wow, you would definitely whooped Emmett's ass." she let out a small chuckle as she spoke.

"Emmett? The big bulky one?" Seth asked, he raised his hand as if to show Emmett's height.

"Yeah, I think you're the only member of the pack besides Bree that can name the Cullens, apparently Jake nearly called Carlisle 'Dr Fang' to his face a few times." now that made my whole body shake with laughter.

"Yeah, he calls Alice 'Pixie', Rosalie is 'Barbie', I don't think the others have- oh! Esme is 'Momma leach'." he laughed a little too. "Oh, Bree, are you going to hunt with the Cullens now?" I shrugged. "Oh, I was only wondering because your eyes are going a little darker, that happens when vampires need to feed right?" I nodded me head, he was right, I probably should go hunt.

Ever so slowly I stood up, Bella was still leaning against me, "You off to eat?" she asked me, I nodded. "Okay, see you when you guys come back?" I nodded again. "Okay, bye."

"See ya later Bree." Seth said, I nodded to them both before I bolted off into the woods. I ran as quickly as my legs could carry me, it was fabulous.

It didn't take me long to find my pray. A herd of elk grazing in a field, perfect. Remembering where that spot is I ran back to the Cullens house, into the woods beside it, phased back, grabbed my clothes, got the clothes back on then ran quickly back to the spot.

All the elk were still there. Perfect. There were two standing really close together, there was a pond in the centre of the field, some were grazing, some were drinking, the two I had my eye on were drinking. Without even thinking I ran full speed at them, the two I had my eyes on were standing beside one another, I grabbed the left one by the horn and kicked the second as hard as I could in the throat, it died instantly.

The one that I was holding by the horn wasn't getting off quite as easily. I don't enjoy watching the animals suffer but the blood tastes better from a scared animal. Sick right? I sank my teeth straight into its neck, it was still trying to escape.

The rest of the elk were running around frantically trying to get out of the field. The second the blood reached my lips I spat it out, I wiped my mouth with my hand, holy crap! That seriously tastes disgusting. "What the hell?" I said, what was going on? I sank my teeth in again, nowhere near as bad, it still wasn't great but it would keep me undead. I kept sucking until it was bone dry. I could feel a slight tickle in the back of my throat, the second I acknowledged it, it intensified, it started to burn.

I drank the blood of the next elk then tracked down another one. By the time I had finished the third one I was as full as a vampire could get. I'd only been about an hour, would they be meeting already? Who cares, I'll go anyway.

'_Oh god, we're lost, how do I tell them that we're lost?' _a male voice says in my head. Crap! Why now? Ugh, I hate hearing voices, it makes me feel like a nut case.

'_We're so lost, why won't he just admit it?'_

'_I hope we're not lost, there are bears around here.'_ that voice was definitely scared.

Well, whoever it is must be close if I can already hear them.

I hear a crunching sound, it's feet hitting dried leaves. I immediately turn my head in the direction that it's coming from. I'm okay with Bella, I'll be okay helping these people won't I?

"Hello! Is anybody out here!" one of the voices from my head screams, but this time it's not in my head.

"Yeah!" I shout back. Well, looks like I'm helping now.

"What the hell, Jess, what are you doing?" the male voice asks.

"Well, if you can't tell Mike, we're lost." she hisses back.

"I'm with Jess on this one, sorry Mike, Eric?" the scared voice says.

"Well, let's ask whoever that was if they know the way, if they don't then we can ask them for directions back to the road." another voice says, it's male.

"Thank you, okay, so let's find this person and ask them." one of the female voices says, Jess I think.

At vampire speed I run to where the voices came from, I'm practically a few feet from them, I push some branches aside purposely making noise, they all turn around to see me. "Hey, did one of you guys shout a minuet ago?" I ask as politely as I can.

"Yeah, hi, I'm Jess, this is Angela" she points to the other girl who gives a shy wave. "that it Mike and Eric." she then points to the two guys standing next to her. They both waved, I waved back to the four of them.

"Hi, I'm Bree. So, what's up with you guys?" I asked them.

"Well, Bree, do you know the Cullens?" Mike asked. He seemed to be contemplating something. _'What if she doesn't know? Why does she have their eyes?'_

"_Yeah, I'm staying with them for a while, we're family, you guys lost?"_

"_Yeah, Mike here just won't admit it." Jess said._

"_Cool, I'll take you there if you like, they're not in but I can call them if you like?"_

"_Well, we actually wanted to see Bella, her dad said she was here?" Angela seems like she doesn't quite trust me yet, oh well, she's right not to._

"_Oh, well, Bella's down on the reservation, I was on my way there now actually." okay, so I've fed, I won't attack them on the way there. It'll only take about half an hour to get there._

"_You don't mind? I mean, you don't mind us tagging along?" Eric asked._

"_Of course not, Bella and Alice mentioned you guys a few times, you sound like nice people." I shrug as if I don't care, the truth is that I honestly want to help these people._

"_Cool, thanks by the- is that blood on your shirt?" Angela sounds scared now._

"_Hm? Oh, yeah, I need to change my shirt, um, you guys can come with me to the Cullen's house if you like while I change it." I suggested._

"_Okay, what happened, if you don't mind me asking." Mike asked._

"_I was climbing a tree, Emmett said he'd help me make a tree house so I has looking for a good tree and I fell. Its all cool though."_

"_Huh, I didn't see Emmett as the kind of guy who was into that kind of thing." Jess said, she seemed to be imagining something. I didn't want to see whatever it was so I chose not to let the voices in. "So, uh, Bree, how old are you?"_

_Oh god, how old am I? Seventeen now? "Seventeen." that sounded confident right? "You guys the same age as Bella?"_

"_Yeah, and Alice and Edward." Eric chipped in. I giggled at that, they're definitely not that old. "What?"_

"_Nothing, they just act older sometimes." I say, the four of them nod. "Okay, so, how about we set off then?" they just nod again and wait for me to lead the way._

_Well, this should be fun._


	4. Chapter 4

**~*Chapter 4*~**

**Bree*~**

So, I lead Angela, Mike, Eric, and Jess back to the Cullen's house. All of them took a minuet to stare at the house before following me in. I told them to help themselves to anything they want before I ran (at human speed) up the stairs to my room. I took my time in getting changed.

About ten minutes later I walked down the stairs to see the four of them looking at pictures that are placed around the room of the Cullens, (they even took a few photos of Fred, Diego and I) they're all placed around the room to show each of us with and without someone next to us. There are loads of the couples within the coven, there are a few with me and members of the pack, well, Leah and Seth. I smiled at the thought of Seth.

"Hey guys, you all ready, we can take one of the cars." I tell them.

"Okay, can you drive or will it be one of us?" Mike asked me.

"Nah, it's cool. I can drive." I tell them, and it's true.

When my dad used to get really drunk and I was with him he'd tell me to get him home, I had to figure out how to drive. It took me a while and I smashed the car a few times, he was either so drunk or so stoned that he didn't care.

"Okay, thanks by the way." Angela said. I've decided that I like her.

"It's no problem. I know the woods like the back of my hand and you guys were lost." I told them. Wordlessly I lead them to the room where all of the vehicles are kept. "Okay, looks like we're either taking Em's jeep or two of the smaller cars, you guys can pick."

"I think it's best if we just take the one, you sure you're okay driving?" Angela asks.

"Yeah." I tell her. "Okay, so let's go." I grab the key for the jeep from this massive box that the keys are kept in, get in the car and get going.

"So, how come you're with the Cullen's then?" Jess asks.

"I'm Emmett's cousin, my mother died when I was just a kid and my dad was an abusive drunk. I became anorexic when I was ten, child services took me away when I was eleven but gave me back when I was twelve, I ran off when I was fifteen, stayed with this guy called Riley for just under a year, that's how I met Diego and Fred, they came here with me, you might meet them soon. When Riley was killed Emmett recognised me and they took the three of us in. I've been here for exactly three weeks today, and I got over my anorexia when I met Riley." okay, so most of it's true, and the part about being Emmett's cousin is something that Bella came up with as apparently we look similar (Well, compared to putting me next to one of the others) so we became cousins.

"Wow, I'm sorry I asked but thanks for trusting us enough to tell us." that's the first time I've heard her say something nice and be sincere.

"It's alright. You guys seem trustworthy." I slowly start to speed up, I don't want to open up, but I don't want to be all standoffish.

With my driving it only took us fifteen minuets to get the Sam's house. Seth must have smelled the Cullen's car as he was standing outside. Bella and another member of the pack was standing with him too. I pulled the car up and climbed out.

"Hey Bree." Seth greeted, he and the other boy were both dressed in just cut off shorts and trainers.

"Hi." I replied with a wave.

"Hi guys, what are you all doing here?" Bella asks.

"We were looking for you, your dad told us you'd be at the Cullen's place." Mike said.

"We got lost in the woods, Bree here found us. She took us back the Cullen's house and brought us here, she said she was coming here anyway." Jess said, she rolled her eyes at Mike.

"Oh, cool. Why were you looking for me then?" Bella asked them, I only didn't ask earlier because it might be private.

"We might go down to the beach later, you want to come? You should bring Edward, and the rest of the Cullens, we just haven't seen you for ages and you're getting married soon. So?" Angela sounded hopeful.

"Yeah, I'll come, it'll just be me though, the Cullens have some stuff to sort out later. What time are you going?"

"In about an hour, you game?" Eric asked.

"Yeah, it'll be like old times." Bella smiled at that.

"Hey look who it is!" yelled a voice that I knew to be Paul's. Oh joy.

"Hi Paul." I said. Due to the alpha order to stay away it was physically painful to speak. "You know, I still need a new fur coat." I spat out.

"Hey Paul, back the fuck off!" Leah hissed. "Sam will not be happy if he knows you're picking on the newbie."

"Whatever, I was just saying hello." Paul said with a shrug.

About half an hour later Bella drove back in the jeep with her friends and only minuets later the Cullens were at the treaty line. The entire pack phased (except me) and ran to the line. Sam said that he wanted me to translate for the wolves, I reminded him that Edward could but he told me that he's rather know that no one was going to lie about anything. I didn't argue.

When we got to the treaty line I didn't know who to stand with so I stood next to Leah and Seth.

"Good evening," Carlisle greeted. The pack grunted in response. "I'm sure that you're aware that we're here to talk about the new member of our coven. Edward and myself have been studying Bree and have come to the conclusion that her gift is that she picks up on the supernatural abilities around her." he said.

'_As long as you didn't bite her then why do we need to meet here?'_ Sam thought.

"Sam doesn't see why we're here." Edward said.

'_That's not what he said.' _Leah snapped.

"He said that he doesn't understand why we're here as long as I wasn't bitten." I tell Carlisle.

"We're here because my family and I are unsure of how Bree fits into the treaty." he replied.

'_If she wishes to be part of the pack then she is welcome, if not then she is free to do as she pleases.'_

Sam tells me.

"They don't care." Edward says.

"No, they said I have the choice." I said, why is he twisting their words?

'_Where is Bella?'_ Edward's voice rang clear in my head.

'_She went to the beach.'_ I replied.

'_Did you carry her there?'_

'_No, she drove.'_

'_You could have killed her!'_

'_What?'_

'_You were going too fast!'_

'_She's not made of glass you know!'_

'_She's human!'_

'_So what?'_

'_You put her life in danger!'_

"Well, we respect whatever choice Bree makes." Carlisle's voice interrupts our little argument.

'_She's around vampire's every day!'_

"We'd never hurt her!" Edward screams.

"Edward?" Esme's voice is worried.

"How dare you! How dare you even think that we'd hurt her!" he yells at me.

"Oh, but you think I would?" I reply calmly.

"You're still a newborn, I wouldn't put it past you." he replies quickly. He takes a step forward as he speaks.

"What! I'm in that house with her every day, she hugged me once and I didn't do a thing! I drove four of her friends here and didn't even think about blood once!"

'_Bree, __calm down__!' _Sam's alpha order hurts like a bitch, there is no way I'm calming down.

"I went to school practically everyday around humans for well over fifty years. And you, you still dream about blood, you lie asleep at night dreaming about cooling the burning. Admit it, you're still an out of control newborn."

"Out of control! You think that this is out of control?"

"Well, you're not really tricking us with your cool façade." he sneers.

'_Bree, __phase now!__ go for a run __now__!' _Sam's voice is demanding, there is no way in hell that I'm calming down or phasing.

And that's when I feel it, my muscles relaxing, not voluntarily though. It's horrible, forced relaxation. I turn to jasper, he has a concentrated look on his face. "Don't!" I hiss at him, he doesn't care.

'_Paul, Jared, get her in the woods now.'_ it's not an alpha order but they still come to me instantly.

"Back off!" I warn them. Neither of them stop, the slow down slightly but don't stop.

'_Come on, don't make this hard.'_ Paul's voice is not mocking as it has been every other time we have spoken but pleading.

"In my mind I've analysed your own thoughts and dreams. You've toughened up because of how your life was as a human. You hate him for how he's made you."

"Shut up! Stay the hell out of my head!" for the first time, I yell at Edward. "And you two," I turn to Paul and Jared. "Back the fuck off now!" the two of them recoil at my words, they both sink to the ground and start whining.

"He was the only person that you wanted to impress, the only one that meant anything to you. He was so drugged out of his mind that he didn't care about you, he didn't give his own daughter a second thought. You're pissed at him, I get that. He had no right to do what he did to you, it wasn't fair and-"

"Shut up! Shut up!" I screamed, before he could say another word I phased on the spot and ran.

'_Seth, Leah, Jake, get after her, she could hurt someone like this!'_ Sam's voice was still shocked. I could still hear Paul and Jared whining in the back of my mind.

'_Stay away from me, just leave me __alone__!'_

I could practically feel the crippling pain that the three of them were going through to try and break the command. I don't know why or how I can give them but right now, I don't care. I just keep running and running, I'm not even sure where I'm headed.

I can still feel Seth and Leah fighting the order, they're still following me too, the pain probably forced Jacob to phase back. After Kevin crushed his whole right side at the battle he still has trouble with exerting himself too much. Even with his rapid healing he still struggles, he'll be fine in a few weeks according to Carlisle.

Run, run, run, is that all I was made to do?

'_Bree! Slow down!'_ as if Seth's even trying to reason with me now. Stupid Cullen, what gives him the right to go around mind-fucking people! What happened between me and my dad is none of his business.

'_Come on Bree!'_ ugh, it's Leah now.

'_Bree, wait, if you need to go some place then slow down! We'll come with you!'_ what!? Why on earth would he say that?

'_Fine, just keep up!'_ what! Why am I saying this!? shouldn't I be telling them to go back to their happy little families?

I can no longer hear the rest of the pack in my head, they must have all phased back… or died. I slow slightly but carry on running.

'_You two feel that?'_ Leah asks. I stay silent.

'_Yeah, it happened the second I decided to follow Bree.'_ Seth said.

'_Yeah, it's like we're disconnected from the old pack, like we've started a new one. Weird, huh?'_ Leah's input makes sense. _'So, know where we're going yet?'_

'_Nope, not a clue.'_ we ran in silence for a few hours, it was starting to get darker, Seth and Leah were starting to get tiered. Fighting the command really tiered them out, but that's broken now so they're okay. I'm not tiered yet but I'm still mad so I'll carry on running for a while, they can follow me if they like.

Almost an hour later I start to recognise where I am, the woodland a few miles from the house that I shared with my father.

'_So, this is near your place?'_

'_Yeah, Leah, how did you know that?'_

'_You let memories push through, it seemed odd to watch them but I wanted to know where I was.'_ she mentally shrugged.

'_Okay, well, if my father hasn't killed himself yet then we can get clothes from his place. I hid some money in my old room, I only didn't use it because I couldn't go back, he would have killed me.'_ I told them both.

'_Okay, but why about Seth?'_

'_Um… okay, new plan, I'll get some clothes then go to one of the local spots wear shops. I'll grab some clothes for you guys then you can go home.'_

'_What!'_

'_You guys should go, I'll only be gone a couple of months.'_

'_Nope, we left the pack to come with you, and considering we can still hear you and you can give orders then we're your pack now.'_ Leah tells me.

'_Yeah! Whether you like it or not! Now let's go.'_

'_Yeah! You tell her Seth!'_ Leah screams in my head.

We carry on through the woodland until you can see the tiny street that my house is situated on.

'_How are you going to do this?'_ Leah asks me. When she turns to look at me I just shrug.

'_Wait for it to go dark then sneak in?'_ Seth suggested.

'_Best idea so far, well, only idea so far. It should work.'_

'_Yeah, I'll go down the street like this then phase back the front door, go in, get the stuff then get out again.' _I tell them both. They mentally nod in agreement with me.

So for the two more hours that it takes for the sun to start setting we have a contest to see which one of us can jump the highest, run the fastest, see the farthest and hold their breath the longest. I won the jumping, Leah won the speed, Seth won the sight and I won the holding your breath one as I still don't need to breathe to survive and they forgot that.

'_Okay alpha, you're up.'_

'_Leah, you wait here, Seth you wait at the store, it's half a mile north of here, you can stay hidden by the woods.'_

'_Why do I stay here?'_

'_It'd look too odd for me to be carrying enormous bags, I still look like a weak human.'_ I tell Leah. _'Okay let's go.'_

I trot quickly and quietly out of the forest and into the streets of my past. Even as a human you'd smell the cheep alcohol and drugs on this street, so as a wolf I sucks major ass.

'_You got that right.' _Leah chimes in.

"There is an easier way to do this you know." came a sweet voice that I knew to be Alice's.

I turned to see her. "Sorry, I followed you. Edward was out of line so I found the three of you a place to stay." she tells me. "Considering you won't be attending the wedding our cousins in Denali have said that the three of you can stay in their home. My visions show Kate returning partway through their stay at our house with her sisters, but you won't see Irana or Tanya. You might if you stay for a few weeks but they'll be gone for about ten days. Eleizer will meet you in six days, you'll just wander into him and his family, I've already told him this too" she smiles before turning behind her.

"And, I bought the three of you some new clothes, I didn't know Leah's and Seth's sizes so there's way to many shirts and bottoms in there." she swung a backpack from her shoulder and dropped it at my feet. "I've seen you in one of my visions too so I know you'll come back to us. Oh, and jasper feels really bad about trying to calm you down like that, Edward's been on edge lately, Bella asked him to change her and he's getting worked up over it, Jasper thought there might be a fight and we don't want those." she huffs out an unnecessary breath, then she closed the gap between us and hugged around my neck. "You smell really bad by the way Bree." she whispered into my fur. I chuckled and rubbed my fur against her clothes. "Yuck!" she practically screamed as she jumped away from me.

"And on that note, good bye Bree. See you all soon." and she was gone, just like that.

'_Ya see, the pixie isn't half bad.'_ Leah thought.

One by one we phased back and took clothes from the bag. At the bottom of the bag was a box full of contact lenses.

"What are they for?" Leah asked.

"I still have red flecks in my eyes and my eyes used to be dark brown and now they're gold and red." I told her as I put a pair of the jars in my pocket.

"Huh, I thought your eyes were normal now." Seth said with a shrug.

"Nope, not yet." I told him with a small smile. "So, you guys want to come in? We still need to grab some stuff." I asked the two of them.

"Yeah, we'll come with you." Leah replies.

"Cool, my old house is just a little down the road." I tell them and point to my old house.

We walk slowly along my old street, I take a long look at all of the filthy houses and sigh a sigh of relief that I don't still live here. When we reach my house the stench of Beer and drugs is horrible, I just stop breathing then, it'll only get worst inside. I feel sorry for Leah and Seth, they can't just not breathe.

"Hey! Little miss Tanner, is that you?" came the voice of an elderly lady. I turned to see the old woman that reported my father to child services for abuse when I was a kid.

"Hi Mrs Crawley, yeah, it's me." I give her a wave and a smile before turning back to the house and making my way to the door.

"Well, well the last time I saw you, you was just fifteen, how long you been gone now? A year? Two? How you been sweet'eart?" she asked caringly. She was always a lovely woman, on the really bad nights she'd let me stay at her house and she's give me a full meal, use of her shower, she even bought me fresh clothes a few times.

"Yeah, last time you saw me it was a few weeks from my sixteenth, it's been just over one and a half years now, I was seventeen last year and I'm eighteen in three months. Um, does he still live here?" I asked her.

"Oh, I thought someone had told you, he went and got himself a nice young lady friend, she changed him, they got married just last month, they both live in there now with her two little sons, Daniel and Abraham, such lovely boys." she smiles at the thought of them. "Daniel's fourteen and Abraham's eighteen."

"Oh, well, we only came for my stuff. This is Seth and Leah by the way. Guys," I turned to Leah and Seth, "this is Mrs Crawley, she's lived here for gone sixty years now." I tell them.

"Hi." Leah says with a wave.

"Hello, it's lovely to meet you ma'am." Seth says sincerely with a wave and a smile.

"Oh, what sweet friends you've found for yourself, I'm happy for you." she tells me. "Oh! Would you like me to get a key or are you going to knock?"

"I'll knock, thanks anyway though." I smile at her and walk to the door.

"Alright, hope to see you again little Miss Tanner." she says happily and retreats into her house.

I slip the contacts out of my pocket and pop them in. "Okay, let's be in and out as quickly as we can, you guys just follow me. If my dad tries to stop either of you then just push past him." I tell them.

"Okay." they both reply in unison.

We walk to the door and as gently as I can so I don't break the door I knock four times on the hard wood and wait. I hear a few muffled voices all telling one another to get the door.

Finally a tallish blond haired green eyed woman with slightly coppery skin opened the door. "Hi, can I help you?" she asked us.

"Yeah, is Jason in?" I asked her politely.

"Who's at the door Mom?" a male voice bellowed.

"Yeah, who are you though, if you don't mind me asking." she replied to me and completely ignored her son.

"My name's Bree, Bree Tanner, I don't know if Jason's told-"

"You're Jason's daughter! I'm so sorry, I should have recognised you from the photos!" she said whilst moving aside and ushering us all into the house.

"Mom! Who is it?" the male voice shouted again.

"Dan, don't shout please." she scolded gently. "Jason!" she said loudly enough for him to hear if he was anywhere in the house. It was such a small house.

"Yeah? What's up?" his voice yelled from up the stairs.

"Someone's here to see you!" she yelled up the stairs. "Um, would you and your friends like something to eat? Or a drink?" she asked the three of us.

"No thanks." I replied for the three of us.

"Okay, well I'll be in here if you change your mind." she gives us all a warm smile and leaves the small hall way. She goes through a door that I know leads to the living room/dining room/kitchen.

I hear the creaking of steps, I turn around to see a tall dark haired man waling down the stairs behind me… him, my father. "Bree?" he breathes out.

"Yeah." I reply.

**Ugh! I know I know, it's crap, but I don't care, I'm having fun writing this an no one's being forced to read this (I feel sorry for you if you are) so if you don't like it then don't read it.**

**Okay, so I know where this story is headed (obviously) but I'm open to other suggestions. I do really hope that anyone who has read any of this so far bares with me and carries on reading. So just hang on for chapter five.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, chapter five is here! I shall say nothing more and get on with the chapter!**

**~*Chapter 5*~**

**Bree*~**

"Bree?" he breathes out.

"Yeah." I reply.

"You're- I mean, where were you?" he asks me quietly.

"Do you still have my stuff?" I ask him ignoring his previous question.

"Yeah, I didn't touch a thing." he tells me.

"Thanks." is all I say.

"You, uh, you want to take it with you?" he asks me, I nod. "Oh, well, you could always stay." he tells me, he looks from me to Seth and Leah, "We could find some space for your friends." is he really trying to get us to stay? "Please, it's seven o'clock, it's dark out."

"It would be safer, we're all tiered and we're safe here." Leah said so quiet that my hearing only just picked up on it.

"Okay, thanks, will this be okay with-" I stopped once I realised I didn't know her name.

"Sarah, Sarah-Anna, she doesn't like being called that though, just Sarah." he told me. "And yeah, she'll be fine." he assures.

"Well, thanks then." I say. Well, kind of unexpected.

"Okay, I'll go get some things for you guys to sleep on, you can either take your old room or the living room." he says. He walks into the living room. He speaks quietly but with my incredible hearing it's hard not to hear thing sometimes, "Hey, Sarah, they're gonna stay for a little while, I need to make it up to her, I don't know how but I have to try." he tells her.

"Mom, who was at the door?" says another male voice that I assume is Abraham.

"Well, I think it's best if we let Jason say." she replies.

"Yeah, yeah, I'll go get them." he says, a second later he's at the door that separated us. He swings it open and motions for us to come in.

We walk into the already cramped living room and stand awkwardly in the corner. "Dan, Abe, this is my daughter, Bree. Bree, this is Sam, and her two sons Daniel and Abraham." he tells me.

"Hi, I'm Dan"

"I'm Abraham."

"I'm Bree. This is Seth and Leah." I say as I point to Seth and Leah, they smile and say hi.

"Well, I've just finished dinner, would you guys like any?" Sarah asked us.

"I ate this morning, guys?"

"I'm good thanks, I ate enough to fill a house this morning." Seth said politely.

"I'm fine too, I think I ate more than him this morning." Leah replies with a smile.

"Mind if I sit outside for a while?" I asked, I'm not sure why I asked but I want things to go well for my dad, he seems happy and he looks like he's clean now.

"Sure thing, all of your books are still in your shed down the bottom of the garden." he told me.

"Thanks." I said and walked through the house until I found the old wooden backdoor. I walk slowly to the bottom of the long garden and sit on the grass. I can hear a heavy pair of footsteps following me.

"Well, so much for in and out, eh?" Seth says.

"I know, but Leah was right, we're all tiered and it's not like they can hurt us. I won't need to hunt for a few weeks so I won't hurt them. It's all good." I tell him with a shrug.

"Yeah, I suppose it'll all be good until they see how much food Leah and I put away." he jokes as he sits next to me.

"She seems nice, she really seems to have turned him around." I say quietly.

"Well, I only know what I've seen from your memories but yeah, he seems better now." he replies.

I hug my knees to my chest as I speak. "Why did it take me running off for him to change? I mean, is that even why he changed?"

"I don't know. I wish I could give you all the answers in the world, but I can't." he tells me, he wraps an arm around my shoulders and gives me a firm squeeze. I lay my head on his shoulder and sigh.

"Did I overreact?" I ask him.

He thinks for a few seconds, I know that I could hear him thinking if I let the voices in but I want to have normal conversations, like a normal person. "No, Edward was having a bad day and you were having a stressful one, you both reacted quickly and took your stress and anger out on the strongest around you." he said, he lay his head on top of my own and gave my shoulder another squeeze.

"Thank you, thank you for being around and understanding. It's hard being what I am, the Cullens hate the pack, the pack hate the Cullens, I'm stuck in the middle, I'm mutual ground, but you, you and Leah don't treat me like the freak I am." I say, I lean into him and breathe in his scent, I close my eyes and let him hold me.

"You're so warm." I tell him, his skin is scorching me even through his shirt and thin jacket. It's funny, he decided that he should wear the shirt to look normal and this time of year at night time it's probably pretty cold for humans so Leah forced him into the jacket too.

"You're really cold." he replied with a shrug. I could practically hear the smile on his face.

"I am a vampire." I whispered.

"Yeah but I'm a werewolf." he whispered back.

"Touché." we laughed together at that. "I wonder what Leah's doing."

"Probably hitting on your new brothers." Seth teases.

"What if she imprints like Sam and Emily! That would be so gross!"

"You're telling me!" and now we're laughing freely at the thought of Leah imprinting on Daniel or Abraham.

"Guys, you coming in? We're using your room Bree, Sarah's set a couple of sleeping bags on the floor for me and Seth." Leah's voice came from behind us, we both stood and turned to Leah.

"Yeah, you guys need to run to the shops for food?" I asked.

"Probably, oh and I went through the backpack, Alice left you a massive wad of cash, it had a label on it saying 'Don't let your guard dogs starve!' then there it was. There's like five thousand bucks in there, I didn't know they were that rich, I mean, I knew they were loaded but ya know, five thousand!" Leah said in amazement.

"I know, crazy huh?" I replied.

We walked slowly back into the house. The little happy family was seated around a table. He was finally happy and that made me happy, she's good for him, they all are. "Oh, hey, you're back in, you remember where to go right?"

"Yeah, don't worry, it's been eighteen months not eighteen years. don't worry." I replied with a smile.

"Okay, well, if you need anything-"

"Well, actually we were going to go to the store, we don't know when we'll be on the road again so we may as well get what we need." I told him.

"Oh, okay, but you're coming back right?"

"Yeah, we'll be like twenty minutes." I tell him.

"You know it's like a half hour walk and a ten minute drive?" Sarah chips in.

"We walk fast." I reply with a shrug.

"Mind if I come? I'm meeting a friend." Abraham asks.

"Abraham! I told you this morning that you're not going out today!" Sarah scolds.

"What! I got the flu! That's it! Why can't I go out?" he demands.

"Because I said so! Now, either go to your room or sit down." she stood her ground I'll give her that much.

That's when I noticed it, he had a dark coppery skin colour like his mother, he was sick, he was shaking with anger over something so small. Could he phase? "Leah." I whispered urgently. She nudged me to let me know to continue. "I think he might phase, if he does then move Sarah and Daniel. Seth, move my dad." I whisper to the two of them.

"No! I'm going out! I'm eighteen for fuck sakes!" he yells, the shaking has become violent now.

"Hey, why don't we all just calm down, your mom says-" my father tries to speak but is cut off by Abraham.

"Shut the fuck up!" and right then it happened, all within the same second, Seth ran for my dad, Leah ran for Sarah. She would have grabbed Daniel too if he hadn't phased too. Seth dragged my father through the open back door while Leah decided to go straight through the wall, she used her back to force her way through.

Daniel's wolf was backed up against a wall whimpering. "Bree!" my father called. "Sarah!" his voice came again.

Abraham turned to me, there was a look of shock on his face, I decided to open up to the voices. _'You, why are you so calm?'_ his voice was deeper as a wolf, angrier too.

"I knew you were going to change, I didn't know about Daniel though." I told him calmly.

'_You knew! You knew and said nothing!' _he yelled, his wolf snarled.

"I only figured it out a second before it happened." I told him. "Now, I think you should take a step outside, oh and don't try and run off, I'm faster than you."

'_Wake up! Wake up! It's only a dream, time to wake up now!'_ Daniel's voice was chanting over and over again.

'_Shut the fuck up Daniel!'_ Abraham snarled.

"Outside Abraham, now!" I told him harshly. He whined, and in agony left the room. I heard Sarah scream as she saw him leave the house.

"Don't worry, he won't hurt you." Leah told her confidently. "I won't let him." she hissed his way. He snarled, she snarled back.

"Hiya Daniel, mind if I call you Dan?" I asked him. His head shot up to look at me. He shook his head gently. "Okay, well, because it's really dark no one outside will see us, you want to come outside, we can change you back?" I asked him. He nodded and stood from his hunched up seated position. He was just a little taller than me, had a dark brown colour with a red tint to his fur and had a look of true terror in his eyes. I gave him a reassuring smile and walked outside.

"Oh!" Sarah sobbed. "What have you done to my babies!" she was thrashing her arms wildly against Leah who kept a firm grip around her waist to try and calm her.

'_God, I wish she'd calm down.'_ I thought to myself, but she didn't. my father walked slowly to her, he was closely followed by Seth who kept a firm eye on Abraham.

'_It's like what happened with Samuel.'_ a female voice thought, Sarah. _'Is he like this now? Is this why Joshua left?'_

"Sarah, if you don't mind me asking, what's your last name?" I asked her.

"Tanner, I'm married to your father, remember?" she spits, okay, she's pissed, that's cool.

"No, I mean your name before you got married to him." I asked her.

"My maiden name is Henson but I got married twenty years ago to Joshua Uley. He left with his son Samuel fifteen years ago when Samuel got the flu, it was worse than what my boys have but all three of his kids had it. It's genetic right?" she answered me calmly.

"Yeah." I breathed in amazement. "Wait, so Samuel was eleven, but Abraham was only three and Daniel wasn't even born? He left when you were pregnant with one of his kids and already had another?" I asked her in disgust for this man.

"Yes, he said goodbye to us all and left in his car." she said.

"Well, I think that we all know Samuel, he's like your sons." Leah says.

"Yeah, these two will need to see him, you two could come too. Then the elders could tell you the stories of how this all happened." Seth chipped in.

"Yes, anything if we'll get answers." my father said eagerly. Sarah nodded in agreement.

"Okay, you two take your car if you have one or a cab and we'll run with these two." I told them.

"We have a motorbike, but we don't know where to go." Sarah tells me.

I think for a moment before I speak. "How'd you guys feel about riding bareback?" I asked.

"We don't have any hors-" my father stops mid-sentence to look at me like I'm crazy, well, I probably am. "Who?" he asks me.

"Both of you on Leah or Seth." I tell him. "Depends who volunteers." I say.

"I'll do it, then Leah can run with Daniel and Abraham while you run up the front." Seth says.

"Okay, it's settled." Leah says. Sarah looks like she has no clue what's going on.

"Okay, you don't need to pack anything, if needs be we'll buy you stuff when we get there. We'll book you a room in a hotel or something, I'll stay up with Dan and Abraham and try to show them how to change back. Then we can speak to Sam and the Cullens." I tell them all.

"Seth, if you phase now then they can get on and we can get to the forest quickly or we'll walk to the woods how we are and just make sure nobody sees us." I say.

"Go as we are, I'll phase in the woods." he replies. I nod.

"Leah." I say, she looks up. "If they give you any trouble set them straight, okay?"

"Yeah, don't worry 'bout that." she waves me off.

"What! No! don't hurt my boys!" Sarah cries.

"We won't, I'm just saying that if either of them tries anything she needs to tell them not to." okay, so I lied, she can bite and scratch them if it'll work faster. "Okay, let's get to the woods." I say.

"You two, follow me." Leah tells Abraham and Dan. Dan whimpers a little out of fear and Abraham doesn't move an inch. "Don't make this hard, get your furry ass over here before I wolf out on you and eat your brains like spaghetti." she warns calmly. Sarah bursts out crying.

"Leah!" I hiss. "Abraham, out in the woods now, and don't run off." I command. He grumbles in pain as he runs to the woods. "Dan, you just follow me, okay?" he nods and walks towards me. I turn and walks at human speed to the front door. I grab Alice's backpack and walk slowly to the woods.

"Should we phase now?" Leah asks me. I nod in reply.

I stand with Dan in the woods, he's constantly looking around whenever he hears a noise. "Stay here one moment?" I ask Dan, he sits down and nods. I smile at him and walk towards my father, Seth and Sarah. "Okay, Seth, you go phase now." I tell him. He nods and runs behind a tree. Moments later he walks back and nudges me with his muzzle. "Okay, when Seth lies down I need you guys to swing a leg over his back and sit on him, okay?" my father nods, Sarah nods while still sobbing. She holds out a hand for the bag, I hand I to her and thank her. She just smiles back and nods.

Seth drops in front of them and lays flat out across the forest floor. "It won't hurt him if you hold onto his fur." I tell them. My father is the first to sit down, then Sarah sits behind him. My father buries him hands in Seth's fur to grab on and Sarah holds tightly onto my father's waist. "You guys hold on tight. Seth, no jumping or going to fast around corners." I stand back as he slowly rises to his feet.

I turn to see Leah jump into the air and phase before she hits the ground. "Show-off." I mumble she just smirks and gives me a look that says 'says you!' and it's true, I do enjoy trying new things with my new wolf form. It's fun. Instead of doing anything fancy I just phase on the spot.

'_You used to be fun!'_ Leah whines in my head.

'_Sorry, it's just been a confusing day.'_ and it has. Alice said that her visions foresaw us being gone for a matter of weeks. Is it that it was such a sudden decision to stay that she didn't see it? _'Okay, I'll run up front. Seth and Dan, you run behind me, then Abraham, then Leah runs at the back. We'll start off slow then build the speed. We'll be back in Forks in five hours if we're lucky.'_

With that said I start walking further into the forest. When I hear four sets of feet following me I speed up to a jog.

We stay jogging for about half an hour then start getting faster and faster and faster until it would be too dangerous for my father and Sarah if we were to go any quicker. We carry on at that pace for at least two more hours before I decide that it would be best to take a toilet brake for Sarah and my dad. I tell the rest of our small pack and they all agree. We slow to a stop, Seth lies down and waits until dad and Sarah are off him. He goes behind a tree and phases back. "Uh, could one of you guys pass me the bag please?" Seth asks. My father took the bag and passed it round the tree to Seth. "Thanks." he said when he was back round the other side wearing shorts and a shirt.

"We stopped in case you guys needed the bathroom or food or anything like that." he said.

"Well, we never got a chance to eat our dinner, so we'll get some food if that's okay." my father replied.

"Yeah, of course." Seth replied. "Bree, Leah, clothes?" he asked.

Leah phased back on the spot and stood upright completely naked. "Um, yeah, I guess I should." she replied. Seth quickly threw her the bag. She took it behind a tree and got dressed. "Thanks." she said over her shoulder. She came back out fully clothed.

"Bree?" she offered me the bag. I nodded. She dropped it by my feet, I took it in my mouth and gave Leah a look. "You gonna be fun Bree again?" she asked me, I nodded. "Well, hang on then, I need to get comfy so I can watch. She sat down and then gestured for me to continue. "Seth! Watch this!" she yelled at him.

I backed up a few steps and ran at the tree in front of me, I jumped and used it to push me in the other direction, I phased mid-jump and used my vampire speed to get the rest of the way up the tree without being seen naked. I changed into some clothes at vampire speed and hopped back down. "Nicely done." Leah congratulated me.

"Thanks."

"Anytime." she told me.

"Wow!" my father said. I smiled.

"So, how are we doing this?" Seth asked.

"I'll try and get these two phased back, you guys just go that way," I used my finger to point towards a road that I'd seen earlier "and follow the road for about half a mile until you find a fuel station. Buy whatever you need." I told him. I tossed him the money from the bag.

"Okay, see you in a bit, you want anything?" he asked me.

"Well, I don't think they sell anything that I'd eat." I joke with him.

"Oh yeah, I forgot they don't sell elk anymore, silly me."

"Yeah, I don't know how you forgot."

"You eat elk?" Sarah cuts in.

"Yeah, they don't taste very good lately though. Oh, could you get me a pack of fries if they have any, I got a lungful of the smell of fries, they smelled so good and I haven't had any for about, well since I met Riley." I replied. It's true, the blood that I've been drinking is tasting rather rancid of late.

"Riley? Who's Riley? Is he your boyfriend?" my father asks.

"No, he kidnapped me, but he bought me a burger and fries first." I told him. "I'll explain later."

"You really want fries?" Leah asked.

"Yeah, I really want fries." I told her.

"But you're a v-"

"I know, but I feel like fries, okay?" I was getting pissed now, can't I just have some damn fries!

"Okay, fries, got it." Seth says with a smile. I mouth a 'thanks' to him. He grabbed Leah by the arm and lead her away. Sarah and my father followed.

I turned to face Dan and Abraham. "Okay, if you want to get some food then you've got to phase back. The key to phasing is to relax, if you get pissed off about it then it's not going to happen. Relax and think of something happy." I told them.

About ten minutes later Daniel phased back, then ten minutes after that so did Abraham. I gave them both clothes from the bag and we walked along the road and found a diner that I could smell Seth and Leah all over. I kept hearing Daniel's voice in my head saying that he had abs now and he was really confused. It was pretty funny.

We sat at a table with everybody else. "Got the fries." Seth said proudly. "We got you a burger too in case you were really hungry."

"Cool thanks." I reply.

"We got you guys some plates, it's an all you can eat buffet tonight, just take your plates up." Leah said to them. They nodded and took their plates.

I picked a fry off my plate and looked at it a little before popping it into my mouth. It didn't taste bad, it wasn't incredible but it wasn't bad. Should it taste bad? Should it make me puke?

"Bree, do you have an eye problem?" Sarah asked.

"Hm?" I looked up from my plate of fries. "Oh, uh, no, why?" I replied.

"Oh, it's just because you have been blinking a lot since you sat down." she said.

"Oh, yeah, I'm wearing contacts. I have a strange eye colour so I popped a pair in." I tell her. She gives me a questioning look.

"Bree, you have brown eyes on every photo of you that I've ever seen, that's not abnormal, in fact it's the same brown as they are now." she tells me.

"Well, I changed a lot in the past eighteen months." I replied bitterly.

"I'm sorry, I'm just trying to understand." she tells me sweetly.

"I know, but there are laws that say I can't tell you. If I ignore these laws we'll all die long painful deaths." I tell her. "And twice is enough." I mutter.

"What do you mean 'twice is enough'?" she asks. I look up.

"You weren't supposed to hear that, just forget it." I tell her.

"No, we were talking about dying and you said 'twice is enough', what does that mean?" my father interjects.

"I don't need to tell either of you anything, so I won't." I state. "Guys, this is like chewing cardboard, I'll leave this food for you guys, I'm going to hu-find food, I'm going to find something else. That can run and will give me a good chase." I tell them. Before I stand up I carefully take the contacts out of my eyes.

"What the-" my father starts speaking but just stops to carry on looking at my eyes.

"I'll be back in fifteen minutes." I tell them. I leave the building as quickly as I can without looking inhuman. I run through the forest at my top speed until practically crash into something tall warm and furry. I smell the air… werewolf.

"Sorry." I mumble as if that'll do me any good. When I ran into it I knocked it to the floor. I look properly at it for the first time. It's smaller than usual, pure grey with a bloody paw, it's probably been running on it too.

'_Oh god! I'm going to die!'_ it thinks, the voice is female.

"No! I'm not going to hurt you! I swear. Are you injured, I mean beside from your foot?" I ask, she shakes her head.

'_No, but there are loads of enormous wolves in here, I can hear them speaking in my head, I'm really scared.'_ she says.

"How many is loads?"

'_About twenty last time I saw them.'_

"If you wait for ten minutes for me to come back with my pack would you be able to lead us to them?" I ask her. She nods.

'_Wait! No, please don't leave me here!'_

"Okay, well I'm going to pick you up then, don't wriggle." I tell her. Before she can respond I wrap my arms around her waist and sprint back towards the diner. We're there in less than a minute. "Wait right here." I tell her, I set her down and ran into the diner. "Hi, sorry to kill the mood but I need to be off with Seth, Leah, Dan and Abraham." I tell the table.

"What?" Sarah says.

"I've found another pack and I need my pack to be with me when I confront them." I tell her.

"No!" she yells. "You are not taking my boys!"

"I'm sorry Sarah, but I need to take them with me, they shouldn't even be in public or around humans after phasing for the first time. I'll keep them safe I swear. I need to keep an eye on them for them to stay safe." I tell her.

"No, you're not taking them, I won't let you!" she hisses.

"I'm sorry but I will place an order that will put them through physical agony unless they follow it. So I recommend that you step aside now." I say calmly.

"Don't worry, she'll bring them back safe." Seth says.

"We'll meet you in La Plush, you guys find a hotel, at eight am you find the police station, you ask for chief Swan and ask him where the Cullen's place is. If he asks questions then tell him that you're after Emmett's cousin, that's me. He'll call the Cullens, I'll answer the phone then come meet you at the diner." I tell them "Actually, I'll just meet you at the diner around eight, I'll be with Sam and a guy called Edward." I tell them. "We'll see you tomorrow."

I walk out of the diner and wait for the four sets of feet. The four of them phase in the forest, I lead them to the injured wolf. "Hi, I'm back, you know I told you about my pack? Well, this it them."

She uses her three other legs to stand. Her foot will be fine in a few minutes. I phase and in the process shred my clothes.

'_Hi, I'm Bree." _I tell her.

'_Clara."_ she replies.

'_I'm Seth, I'm the red-ish one, the big grey one is Leah, Abraham is the tall brown and grey one, and Daniel is the smaller brown and grey wolf.' _Seth says cheerily.

'_Cool, thanks.'_ she says.

'_So, do you think you could lead us to the other wolves?' _I ask her. She nods and bounds in the direction that I brought her from. We run for five minutes at her speed before a pain filled howl fills the air _'Leah, you come with me, Seth, Dan, Abraham, you wait here with Clara, we'll be five minutes, if I howl then run.'_

'_Okay.'_ Seth and Leah say, Dan and Abraham just mentally nod.

I trot off in the direction of the howl, Leah is close by my side. I block out everyone's voice but Leah's. we speed up until I can see fur through a few of the bushes. We stop completely. Leah gives me an expectant look. _'Go on, alpha first.'_

'_Gee, thanks Leah.'_

'_Anytime.'_

I slowly push through the bushes to have way more than twenty pairs of eyes land on me. Holy fuck!

**Good? Bad? Horrible? Great? Please, do share.**


	6. Chapter 6

**~*Chapter 6*~**

**Bree*~**

Well, there's like thirty wolves here, they all look pretty pissed.

A few of them snarl as Leah and I come into view. I immediately open my mind to the voices, I can practically feel my gift latch it's self in every wolf here.

An enormous black wolf about seven inches taller than Sam emerged from the middle of the massive group. _'Well, look what we got here.'_ he snickers. I growl in his direction. _'Feisty.'_ he says. _'You should know not to go on another wolf's turf, back off now and I won't kill you.'_

'_You should know that I don't take orders.'_ I snap back.

'_Well, maybe you should know your place little girl.'_

I let a loud snarl ripple through my throat. He looks shocked for a second but quickly regains his tall stance. _'Little grey, you're not too talkative.'_ he comments and turns to Leah.

Her stance changes to that of a warrior._ 'How about you just shut the fuck up so she can talk.'_ Leah suggests.

'_Fine, speak.'_

'_We came here because we heard there were so many wolves here. It's not safe for all of you to be here, a human could wander this way and see one of you.'_ I say.

'_Some already have.'_ another wolf says.

'_Yeah, they won't be telling anyone anytime soon though. Answer me this, have you ever killed a human, have you ever watched the lights leave their eyes? Have you ever been the last thing that they saw? Have you ever killed mercilessly?'_ he barks as if it's something to be proud of.

As if to prove a point I let images flood through my head of every single human that I've ever killed since I became a vampire. Some of the wolves whimper in my head as I show them so many dead corpses. I show them me hunting down innocent people then me slaughtering them. _'As a matter of fact, yes, yes I have.'_ I tell him. _'And it's nothing to be proud of.'_ I hiss.

'_What the fuck are you!'_ he demands.

'_Me, I'm different. That's all you need to know.'_

He snarls and starts walking towards me. _'Things like that shouldn't live!'_

'_Well, does it help that I'm technically undead?'_

'_I'll kill you myself!'_ he screams and runs towards me. Just by looking at how this guy runs and how easily he gets frustrated I can tell that he'll fight like a newborn, strong, slow, sloppy.

He comes barrelling towards me, all I do is take a step to the side. He makes contact with a tree behind me and sends it crashing down. _'Please don't tell me this asshole's your alpha.'_ I look to the enormous group of wolves.

'_Our what?'_

'_What's that?'_

'_What's an alpha?'_

'_Am I the only one that hated his guts?'_

'_Okay! Shut up!'_ the asshole's voice yells. I turn in time to see his wide open mouth before his teeth sink into my left shoulder.

I wince but don't cry out. With all the strength I can muster I plough him into the ground, he still had a firm grip on my shoulder. The second he hit the ground Leah snarled and bit into one of his back legs, he kicked her off and in the process let go of me.

He turned to say something to Leah or to attack her, we'll never know because I lunged for him and bit down hard on where his shoulder meets his neck. It wasn't enough force to kill him but he fell to the floor in a bloody heap.

Seth, Dan, Abraham and Clara ran through the bushes to see what all of the commotion was about.

'_Who are they?'_

'_Who are you?'_

'_Why are you here?'_

'_Please don't hurt us!'_

'_Where are you guys headed?'_

'_Can I come with you guys?'_

'_Bitch got took down!'_

'_Holy crap! Did you see that!'_

'_Wow!'_

'_Is he dead?'_

'_I could have done that!'_

'_Aww! I missed the fight!'_

'_Bree, we should go. If any of these guys wants to come then they can. We can buy loads of tents and they can camp in the meadow.' _Leah says.

'_Yeah.'_ I agree.

'_Well, I'll get everyone's attention for you.'_ Leah tells me. She sits down, throws her head back and lets out a long, loud howl. All head turn to us. _'There you go.'_

'_Gee, thanks. So, um, we're going back to where we live. I realise that most, if not all of you have no idea what's happening to you, well we know people that can help you, they can train you and tell you exactly what has happened, they can explain everything clearly. If any of you would like to get these answers or would just like to come with us then you can. We're leaving now if anyone wants to join us.'_ I tell all of the wolves. I turn and walk towards Seth. He motions with his head to the direction that would take us home, I nod to him.

I hear a whole bunch of murmured 'yes's, I don't hear a single no. I take off at a slow jog, Seth and Leah run behind me with Daniel, Abraham and the rest of the wolves that chose to follow. _'I smell a leech!'_ Leah says.

Almost as if by magic a group of five vampires strolls past us at human speed, they still haven't noticed us. _''Freeze!'_ I yell into the pack mind. _'Everybody, do __not__ move!'_ I leave the command crippling everyone through the pack mind.

All of a sudden they stop. One of them sniffs the air a few times and turns to look at us. I've seen her before in the Cullen's memories, I think she's called Katie- no, Kate, yeah, it's Kate. She's got this thing where she shocks people, it was so cool, Edward showed me his memory of being shocked, it was immense!

The rest of her group look over to us. My entire pack is lying on the floor in pain while I stand tall. I mentally lift the command. I'll reset it if I have to.

"You!" one of the two other blond sisters shrieks. Her eyes zero in on Seth, Leah snarls at her. I bark in her direction. She stops instantly. Seth takes a careful step forward until he's standing in line with me and drops the backpack at my feet. "He killed Laurent!" she screams.

"We mean no harm." the only male of the group shouts. I nod across the clearing to him. "I'm extremely sorry for Irana's outburst."

'_Leah, Seth, I'm gonna talk to them, I'll phase back, you guys come with me, stick on my flanks.'_

'_Sure thing alpha.'_

'_You got it.'_

'_What do the rest of us do?'_

'_You sit and wait until I say you can move.'_ I snarl.

I use my teeth to pull out some clothes from the bag. Using my vampire speed I phase back and put my clothes on. I picked the bag up and dropped it at Abraham's feet. "Don't let anyone move a muscle. If they do then pin them, bite them, do whatever you need to, these guys are important and we can't have anyone pissing them off, okay?" he nods and let's an evil smile grace his face. "Good." I clap him on the shoulder a little harder than necessary.

I turned and walked across the field with Seth and Leah. "I thought that it would be more humane for me to introduce myself in my human form than as a wolf. Hello, I'm Bree Tanner, I'm living with the Cullens at the moment." I hold my hand out warily towards the male. Eliezer I think.

He looks at it for a second before slowly taking it in his own. His coven stiffen as our hands touch. I sense Seth and Leah go ridged behind me. "My name is Eliezer, this is my mate Carmen, and our adopted daughters, Irana, Kate and Tanya. We are old friends of Carlisle's." he says.

"Well, I have already said that I'm Bree, to my left is Seth, and to my right is Leah." I said. "I'm the active alpha of this pack but not a rightful alpha as I'm not technically a werewolf. Like yourselves I am a vampire." Kate gives me a shocked look. The others look disgusted at the sight of so many wolves.

"Like Kate I have a gift. My ability enables me to absorb those around me, like a sponge or so to speak. Given enough time I would be able to use Kate's own gift to the power that she can. I have already adopted the ways that the wolves change and Edward's mind reading ability." I tell them.

"Wow, hi by the way, Kate." Kate says in awe. "So, what, if I shock you then you'll be able to shock me right back?" she asks.

"Theoretically yes, after time." I reply.

She holds her hand flat out. "If you think you can give this back then give it your best shot." she tells me with a wicked grin. "Oh, and here's a warning, this'll put you on your ass."

"Kate-" Eliezer warns but it's too late, I touched her hand with my index finger, the second I did I found myself groaning in pain and falling to my knees. The pain rippled through my body, it was almost unbearable.

"Kate!" Carmen scolds.

"Holy crap, that stung like a bitch!" I exclaim. "Can't wait until I can give it back." I tell Kate as I stand back up. Seth and Leah have a low grumbling sound radiating from their chests. "Guys, chill, I'm fine." I warn them.

"Well, Alice called us this morning at about one to say that you didn't need to use our residence anymore, so we thought that we should come a day or two early." Eliezer says trying to change the topic.

"I can't wait to see that!" Kate tells me. "Hm? Oh yeah, Alice, yeah, if you need to use our place then do, you could always chill with us though, you seem cool."

"Thanks."

"Sure deal. Oh, and your bodyguards are the cutest things I have ever seen in my life! Even if the big one over there is giving me the evils." she points to Abraham who growls. "See, cutest thing ever!" she jokes.

"So, will we be seeing you at the Cullen's home before the wedding?" Carmen asks me trying to change the topic.

"Yeah, I'm probably still going to be staying there until the wedding, then I'll be off for safety reasons." I tell them.

"Ah, that takes good restraint, and for that I congratulate you." Tanya says.

'_If I'm quick I could kill the male before anyone knew what was happening.'_ Irana's voice rang through my head.

"Try it!" I hissed at his. She looked at me shocked. "I think it's best if we parted ways now." I said through clenched teeth.

"Listen up newborn, that canine beast killed my mate! A life for a life! That's how it works!" she yelled while taking a step towards Seth.

"Leave now before all hell breaks loose!" I warn. "I've got over thirty werewolves behind me that would love nothing more than to rip you a new one, don't give me an excuse to let them."

"Try me!" she hisses taking another step closer to Seth.

"Back the fuck off!" I yelled whilst pushing myself in front of Seth and shoving him behind me. "Now, we're leaving, a single member of my pack get harmed and I'll come after you myself."

"Don't worry, she won't hurt anyone." Kate says.

"A mate for a mate." Irana whispers.

"Listen, we're not trading cards here you know! You're talking about taking a life because you're mourning."

Kate reaches to her sister, the second her hand makes contact with her shoulder Irana is crumpled on the floor. "I like you so I'll give you a warning, run now, she'll come to her senses and realise that she was running on pure rage, she's not really this mean, just nervous about being so close to your pack." Kate says.

"Thank you, Kate, I wouldn't have attacked her anyway unless she lunged. We'll leave you all to it now." I nod my appreciation as I speak. "You two," I turn to Seth and Leah. "lead the pack, I'm gonna run up back to make sure stragglers don't fall behind." I tell them. They both nod and run up ahead.

As they're running Leah howls, the pack forms up behind her and Seth and run. "I truly am sorry that our meeting wasn't of a better nature, hopefully in time we'll be seeing each other on better terms." I say sincerely.

"We'll see you at the Cullens house, we'll be in a better mood after we've hunted." Kate says with a smile. I nod. "Looks like you'd best catch up to the pups."

"It won't take long, I'm fast."

"Okay, we'll see, you should race Edward if you think you're fast."

"Maybe." I phase on the spot. The five jump back in surprise, Kate with a grin on her face. Irana's face held a still in pain grimace, well, I don't think that we'll be the best of friends. I smirk in her direction then let my head fall back.

I let out a long, loud howl to let the pack know that I was coming. Before any of the vamps have time to cover their ears I bolt from the meadow and into the woods. The second I run through the trees I'm met by Abraham. _'Hey, how come you're not off with them?'_

'_You're like my sister now, I couldn't leave you with those things.'_

'_Well, thanks then, they're vampires by the way.'_

'_Yeah, I heard, I just don't want to believe.'_

'_I get that.'_

'_Yeah, so come on then. I'll race you to the back?'_

'_Sure, just try not to trip.'_

'_Whatever, I'll go easy on you sis.'_

'_Sis?'_

'_Well, I could call you bro if you like?'_

'_No, sis is fine, I'll call you Abe then.'_

'_Okay, so, how about that race sis?'_

'_Okay, Abe, on three.'_

'_Three…'_

'_Two…'_

'_One…'_

'_Go!'_ and we were off, the pack hadn't gone far but we could easily get up to a sprint, and we did, we sprinted for about twenty seconds neck to neck until he started to slow down, he'd seen the back of the pack. He made a wise choice, but I knew my limitations. Only a matter of feet from the back I skidded to a halt. Many of the pack turned to see what was going on, I just gave a stupid smile and trotted beside them. _'Come on Abe!'_ I yelled. A second later he was jogging beside me.

'_How did shit go with Mr and Mrs vamp?'_ Leah asks.

'_Fine, we'll be seeing them again.'_

'_Oh, yay.'_

'_I know right. Nah, Kate's cool, the others just don't really know what to think.'_

'_Sure, well, we're like half an hour away. We'll set these guys up in the meadow and find a food and water source. Then we can find Billy and the rest of the tribe councilmen to come and play story time with us.'_

'_Yeah, I'll stay running back here unless you guys need me up there.'_

'_I think we're good for now.'_

'_Cool.'_

We get relative silence for about twenty minutes until Abe speaks up. _'Hey, Bree. You've got something running on your shoulder.'_

'_Hm? What?'_

'_I think that there's blood on your shoulder.'_

'_Nope, vampires don't bleed.'_

'_Well, what's that then?'_

'_I don't know, maybe I got dripped on by tree sap or something.'_

Abe shares the image in his head of me bleeding, but that's not possible, right? _'Bree, that's blood, you have a grey coat, and that's red, trust me when I say that it's blood.'_ Leah says. _'You run on ahead to the Cullens and get Dr Leech to take a peek. Take Seth, I'll take care of these guys.'_

'_No, I'm fine, trust me, it'll be something else.'_

'_Damn it! Bree, that's blood, got to see Carlisle, I'm worried when a vampire bleeds, that shouldn't happen!'_

'_Fine, okay I'll go, but you guys speed up so you can get everyone phased back.'_

'_Okay, just run. don't wait for Seth, just run, he'll be right behind you.'_

'_Okay.'_ I smile at Abe, he gives me a worried glance in return. I run to the front of the pack, then when I see Seth get closer to me I turn my running to sprinting, I go as fast as I can, it's incredible, going from being a pathetic human to a vampire that can do something with her life.

Instead of taking ten minutes like it should have it took about a minute and a half to reach the Cullens. As it was about two in the morning it was okay for us to walk from the forest to the mansion in our wolf forms. 'S_hit! I left the bag with Abe!'_

'_Nope, he gave me the bag when I ran upfront.'_

'_Oh, thank god!'_

'_Well, I'm not god but you're welcome.'_ Seth replies with a cheeky grin. He drops the bag for me. I take it into the trees, phase back and get changed.

I ran back out to him and gave him the bag. He followed suit and changed in the woods. He came back out wearing a pair of shorts and a slightly tight t-shirt that clung to his body in all the right places.

His face went from his usual joyful smile to a pained look. "What?"

"Your shirts soaked with blood now." he said as he pointed to my left shoulder. It's where the asshole bit me.

"Huh, it does kind of sting a little." I tell him. Okay, I lied, it hurt like I was being bitten all over again, especially after sprinting here.

"Bree!" Esme's voice rang through the air and straight into my ears. She had a caring motherly tone to her. "Oh, you're back!"

"Yeah, I'm back. I'd like to apologise to Edward for yelling at him." I tell her.

"Of course, he's been sitting in his room for hours on his own. Would you like a change of clothes before speaking to him?" she asked eyeing my shirt.

"Leah asked me to come with her, she's bleeding, we realise that's not normal for a vampire, we're wondering if Carlisle would take a look at her?" Seth asks while giving me a look.

"No, I'm fine." I argued.

"No! no you're not Bree!" he yelled back. "Just stop, stop being so strong! You're strong for everyone else but they're not here now, give it up! You're hurt, let the doctor take a look, if you're fine then at least he had looked and at least you know." he pleaded with me.

"That's your blood?" Esme asked.

"Yes, but I'm fine."

"You know what Bree," Seth says with a smirk on his face. "if I have to drag you in there kicking and screaming then I will, so, will you go quietly?"

"Yes, okay, fine." I huff.

"Good, in we go." he says.

"Yes, oh come on in both of you." Esme says. We follow her into the house, we're greeted by the entire family in the living room.

"I smell dogs and dog blood." Emmett says.

I stick my hand in the air. "Guilty." I reply.

"Seth, what happened?" Edward asks.

"She got bitten by one of my kind, she's still got the wound and she's bleeding." he says simply.

"But I'm-"

"No you're not." Seth cuts me off.

"Fine." I grumble.

"Well, Edward and I would like to run some tests, it's never been heard of for a vampire to bleed before." Carlisle says. "Would you mind waiting in the operating room? Seth can be with you if you like."

"Okay, fine, sure, I'll go, Seth?"

"Yeah, come on." he replies with a smile.

**Okay, so a crappy filler chapter I know, but it will all become relevant soon. I have no clue whatsoever if anyone is reading this but I will carry on writing either way.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay, I realise that I have made many of my own characters so naturally the story will be different, I know that I've changed Sam's background completely but that's because it's part of my story, so sorry if I confuse anyone.**

**~*Chapter 7*~**

**Bree*~**

After a few hours of tests we were back at square one, neither Carlisle nor Edward had any idea what was going on.

"Well, I shall now treat you as I would a usual member of the pack when it comes to medical advice." Carlisle told me.

"So that means what exactly?" I asked him.

"Well, for now I'd say that I should strap your arm up, give you a sling, tell you not to phase until the bleeding has been gone for a week and keep a close eye on you, or at least have someone else keep an eye on you." he replied with a sorry smile.

While the two of them were taking tests they questioned Seth and I on what we did during our little trip. They were baffled when I said that I ate a fry, apparently it should have smelled repulsive and tasted like shit.

"Also, I would recommend that you don't hunt for some time. If human food is edible then I think you should stick to it." he added on.

"Okay, well, yesterday, when I went hunting I took down a couple of elks but when I drained them the blood tasted, well, it was horrible, I've been hunting them for over three weeks, they were always the nicest out there." I mentioned.

After another hour of questions they decided that I should definitely do as Carlisle says, so he bandaged my still bleeding wound and gave me a sling and sent me with Seth to the kitchen with orders to eat anything that smelled nice to me. I ended up with a can of macaroni pasta in cheese sauce, Seth ended up with multiple types of meat.

We ate in silence, I was surprised when the food actually tasted good though. It was about six in the morning by the time we finished and holy hell! I've never been so tired…EVER! Half an hour late Edward left to get Bella, apparently she wakes up at like half six so she could talk to him before her dad woke up.

Alice and Jasper left to meet the Denali coven in the forest, Sam and the pack wouldn't let them passed the treaty line, about ten seconds later Carlisle and Esme decided to go too in case there was any trouble. Rose and Em left to see what hunting they could do before the wedding at about seven, they wanted to be so full up with blood that they'd feel sick just thinking about it.

We had an hour until we had to meet my father and Sarah, we still needed Sam and Edward, we could always scrap that part about Edward so he could be with Bella for longer, yeah, that sounds better. "We should set off, we still need to find and convince Sam that he should come with us." Seth said.

"It's like you read my mind." I grumbled. We were still sitting at the island in the middle of the kitchen, I had my head on the work surface while Seth held his in his hands, we were both so tired. "We should ask Abe for my fathers mobile number, we're both to tired to speak to them now." I suggest.

"Yeah, I could run to them now and get the number?"

"How long would you be gone?"

"Ten, fifteen minutes?" he says. "If you want I could carry you there, then we won't be apart?" how did he know that I didn't want to be apart from him?

"Yeah." I replied with a smile. WHAT!?

"Okay, come on then." he took my freezing cold hand in his warm soft one and lead me to the open door. "Will you carry my shorts?" he asked blushing slightly.

"Sure."

"Thanks."

I looked away while he took them off, he handed them to me and phased. When I turned to look at him there stood a magnificent red-russet wolf with sweet loving eyes. I wrapped my arms around his massive furry neck and held him close. He used one of his enormous paws to pull me into him while he crushed me to his chest with his head.

We pulled away and he lay down. I climbed on and clung on tight with my one arm while Seth darted off. I held tight as he dashed through the wood at well over one hundred miles per hour. It's incredible really, how quickly wolves and vampires can run.

I took us a matter of minutes to get to the enormous clearing, we stayed in the woods though so Seth could phase. Seth lay down while I got off his back. I closed my eyes while he phased back then handed him his shorts. "Thanks." he said.

"It's alright." I replied opening my eyes.

We walked into the clearing together to see Leah, Dan and Abe had phased back as well as about ten of the other wolves. Some of the wolves were curled up and sleeping though. "Ugh!" Leah groaned as she saw us. "It's about- Holy shit! What's with the sling!?"

"Carlisle." I answered.

"Ah, well, as I was about to say, what took so long?" she asked

"We played doctor with the nice vampires." I replied.

"I can see that, what did they say?"

"Not much, don't over do it." I told her with a shrug.

"She's not allowed to phase and she's best eating human food when possible." Seth said after me.

"Oh yeah, that too." I added on with a smile. "Oh yeah, Abe, Dan, either of you guys know your mom's mobile number, I think it's fair to say that we all need sleep before we meet up with them so we were gonna call her and do it a different time. Only like an hour later though, I just need a little shut eye."

"Yeah, you got a good memory?" Abe replied.

"Nope, how about we just go back to the Cullen's place and we can call her from there." I told him.

"Where's that?" Dan asked me.

"It's the family that took me in. they live about ten minutes that way." I point out into the forset in the general direction of the Cullen's house.

"Oh, okay."

"Yeah, but what about all of these guys?" Leah said.

"I don't know, they'll all need some place to stay." I state the obvious. "I mean, a random hiker could just come up here and see them all."

"Some of the guys that phased back were Abe's friends." Dan says. We all look at him waiting.

"What he's trying to say is that most of them are builders, some of them have quite a lot of cash, they could buy a place around here between them, and I'm sure a plot of land with planning permission wouldn't cost too much if they grouped together." Abraham explained. "These guys have all admitted that they don't even know you but feel a strong bond to you and the rest of us. Everyone feels as if they should be here, keep you safe, follow you." he says with a smile.

"Gees, you didn't think to mention this sooner?" Leah said.

"Nope." he replied back.

"Bree?" Leah's attention turned to me. I looked at her. "Can I talk to you? Alone."

"Yeah sure, come on, we can talk in the woods." I reply, she's suddenly wearing a worried expression on her face.

We walk quite deep into the woods so that we know no one can hear us. "So, what's up?" I ask.

"Well, I, uh, this is kind of awkward." she starts scratching the back of her head nervously. "I, um, I kind of think that I might have, possibly, maybe imprinted on your step brother." an enormous smile breaks out and covers my face. "What! Why are you smiling?!" she demands.

I shrug but instantly regret it, I wince in pain. "No reason." I reply with a sly smile.

"You best not be laughing at me!" she hisses at me. She starts shaking violently.

"No, of course I'm not." I lie, it is kind of funny, it's sweet. "So, which one?"

"Huh?"

"You said one of my step brothers, Dan or Abe?"

"Abraham." she mutters quietly. My smile only grows. Her shaking only gets worse.

"Leah, chill, I'm just happy for you." I tell her. Her shaking stops practically straight away and her face suddenly looks confused.

"So, this won't be awkward?"

"What? Why would it?" I ask.

"Well, you know, it's your step brother, and I'm Seth's sister, so me and Abraham and you and S-"

"Stop! don't even finish that sentence!" I warn. What the hell is she on about!? I'm not with Seth, no way.

"What?" she asks. "Oh, you mean because I said about you and Seth?"

"Huh?"

"About how you two are- oh, you mean you didn't know?" the look of horror that crosses her face is priceless, but seriously, what is she on about? "I'm gonna kill that little twerp! You have a right to know." the shaking starts again.

"What?" I ask again.

"Bree, you and Seth are imprints." she says simply.

I try to speak but my voice fails me. The shock is overwhelming. "What?" I finally croak out.

"The first day you guys met, when you saw him, you didn't see any of his flaws, did you? You only saw what in your eyes was perfection, right?" she smiled at me knowing that she was right.

"I, uh-"

"You need some time?" I nodded. "Why don't you go see how the Cullens are doing, get some sleep or something, we'll call your dad and Sarah, we'll see them at midday, that gives you about five hours or so to sleep or do whatever you need to do."

"Yeah, I-" I couldn't think of what to say, "thanks."

"Okay, go on, you might want to run."

"Why?"

"Because, you're Seth's imprint, he'll want to make sure you're okay, if you want a little time away from him then you should run. The bond of an imprint is so strong, it's made even stronger by the fact that you're able to imprint too." she explains "And, I won't be able to stop him." she says.

"Okay, thanks Leah, oh, and good luck with Abe." I replied with a smile.

"Yeah, yeah." she waves me off before I turn and run.

I run as quickly as my legs can carry me. I use all of the power in my legs to boost me into the treetops, it took me a single jump to reach the top of the highest trees. I prefer it up here, no one can get to me up here, up here is my place. Well, the Cullens can get up here but I'm not avoiding them.

I leap from treetop to treetop until I'm coming close to the clearing that the treaty line runs along. I stop once I'm on the very edge of the forest, I can see the Denali coven standing by the Cullen's while Carlisle stood by Sam, who stood in his human form.

I leapt down from the trees, landing perfectly on my feet a matter of feet away from the two large groups. All eyes turned to me. "Hi, didn't mean to startle anyone." I said quietly and went to stand by Diego and Fred. "Hi guys."

"Bree." Diego said on acknowledgement. Fred just smiled my way.

"Where's your little army?" Kate asked me.

"Army?" Carlisle asked, his eyes became worried.

"Oh chill, this one has an army of werewolves, bet you already knew that though." she said.

"Ah, the werewolves, yes, we were just trying to explain that to Sam, Bree, would you mind helping? I can't elaborate in detail as I know only the little that you have told me." he asked me with a fatherly smile.

"Sure, love to." I replied. I walked towards Sam and the rest of his pack. "But, uh, there are a few things that you'll need to see for yourself." I told Sam.

"Like?" he asked.

"We'll call them ghosts of your past, okay?" I told him, I couldn't tell him about Sarah and Abe and Dan yet. Wait, does this make me related to Sam in some way?

"Well, as fun as this is I think we should wait at your house, Carlisle?" Irana asked clearly uncomfortable being around the wolves that killed Laurent and being close to me, we were standing about three metres from one another.

"Yes, of course." Carlisle said. "Sam, are we all done here?" he asked politely.

"Yes, thank you Carlisle. I'm sorry for Paul's behaviour." Sam replied.

"We're sorry that Kate reacted the way she did." Eliezer said. I looked to Kate who was grinning at Paul.

Sam nodded his understanding, the Denali coven turned and left, all apart from Kate who looked to Paul and said "See you later handsome, maybe I'll bring you a bone." she smirked as he snarled and turned to join her retreating coven. The Cullens left with the Denali's to go back to their home and I was left with the pack.

"So, where are the ghosts?" Sam asked me.

"I'll show you, but promise me one thing?" I asked.

"What?"

"You and your pack don't fight with anyone there." I said. "They won't attack you guys but I can't promise that they won't throw any snide comments. Some of them are kind of mean, and you might be a little surprised by what you see."

"Okay, but I have to ask, how's Leah and Seth?"

"They're fine, they're both happy." I told him.

"Good." he said with a smile. "So, the arm, what's with that? I mean, Carlisle said that he strapped it up but I can see that."

"I got bitten by a wolf."

"A normal wolf?"

"No, a wolf as in your kind. He kicked Leah in the face too." I told him. He smiled at the last part. "But she's fine."

"Good, so, you gonna show me my ghosts?" he asks.

"Yeah, can you guys keep up with a vamp?" I teased.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever, lead the way." he said as the rest of the pack howled in agreement.

"Okay, but I'll keep to the trees so keep your eyes wide open."

"How you climbing trees with a bum arm?"

"Watch and learn." I told him. I walked over to the tree and grabbed onto the bark with my hand, using as little strength as I needed I flung myself high up into the trees. My strapped up arm is stinging so much, it's like I've been bitten by a vampire all over again.

I saw a enormous black wolf at the bottom of the tree that I knew to be Sam followed by his pack, so I ran, jumping from tree to tree. I ran at a reasonable speed, making sure that the pack could keep up with me. We ran for a few minutes at a quick pace until we came close to the massive clearing with my pack in it. Should I call them my pack? Yeah, if they feel the way Abe says then they're my pack, for now anyway.

They came to stop, as did I. without even looking I stepped off the branch that I was standing on and landed bang smack in the middle of the La Plush pack. A few of them jumped back in surprise, the others didn't give me a second look. I walked at a human speed through the pack and lead them out onto the clearing. "Abe, Dan?" I shouted right before we came to the clearing.

The La Plush pack phased back and put their shorts on. Leah, Dan, Abe and Seth all came towards us. Leah didn't look too pleased to see the pack, but Seth did, he smiled and said hi to all of them. By the way everyone was acting you'd think that we'd been gone for weeks like Alice though, but we'd only been away for a night.

"Sis." Abe greeted me.

"Hey Abe." I replied. "Well, I think we should start with introductions." I said. Everyone agreed with me so I began.. "Well, Abe, Dan, this is the La Plush pack. Their alpha is Samuel Uley. Sam, my step brothers, Daniel and Abraham Uley."

"What!" Sam demanded, his pack just stood behind him motionless behind him. "I mean, is it a coincidence?" he asked me.

"Long time no see, my mom was broken up when you left you know Sam." Abe said with a venomous voice.

"Sarah, how-" he stopped speaking but started shaking.

"Their father, Joshua Uley obviously thought that they'd never phase, so when you got sick as a kid he assumed the worst, only, you phased when you were older, so he saw it as a false alarm, right?" Sam nodded and calmed his shaking.

"I bet you guys don't even remember me huh?" Sam asked them.

"No, sorry." Dan replied.

"Yeah, you were quiet." Abe said.

"Yeah, you weren't." Sam replied. "Listen, I know it's non of my business, but did you call Bree sis?"

"Yeah, her dad and my mom are married. He's a good guy." Abe told Sam. "Didn't abandon his kid, stuck by Bree until she wasn't there anymore."

"I'm gonna go get some rest." I told them all.

"No, wait, your father, I though that he b-" Sam started but I cut him off.

"I'll talk to you guys later. Abe, call your mom, say we'll see her at twelve in the local diner." I said, then I sprinted deep into the forest and found a tree that was high enough that no one would see me, I climbed as high as I could and curled up in the forked branches, I'll admit it wasn't comfy, but I managed to fall asleep.

"_Bree!" Seth's voice came to me._

_I turned to see him standing right next to me. "Hi." I replied quietly._

"_I missed you." he breathed._

"_I missed you too." I told him as his arms wrapped around my shoulders. Mine wrapped around his waist and my face was pressed into his chest._

"_How's your arm?" he asked sweetly._

"_It's a little better, I don't need the sling anymore but it stings." I nuzzled further into his chest as he rested his head atop my own._

"_I'm still surprised it took so long to heal." he told me whilst squeezing me slightly._

"_It only took two days." I replied._

"_Yeah but you have vampire and werewolf healing."_

"_I know, but it's better now." I told him as we released each other._

"_Good." he said as he leaned down towards me, I stood on my toes and leaned ever so slightly towards him until our lips met in the middle, it was soft, sweet, caring, perfect._

"Ah!" I exclaimed. I opened my eyes to see the forest floor. "Shit." I said as I looked to see Leah and Abe looking at me while they ran my way.

"Bree! Are you okay?" Leah asked.

"Yeah, I fell out of my tree." I told her. "I swear I just fell asleep to fall out of the tree ten seconds later." I told her.

"You've been out for a few hours Bree, it's eleven o'clock." Leah said.

Abe was looking at me funny, I moved just the tiniest little bit and he puked. "Holy shit!" he yelled. Leah jumped to the side, as did I. "Your arm!" I looked down to my injured arm to see blood dripping off my fingers and an angle that I shouldn't have in my forearm, there was a bone sticking out of my wrist and holy crap was it disgusting!

"What the fuck?" Leah said as she stared at my arm, I just stood speechless. "We need to get you to Dr Fang. Now!" she phased and lay down, I shook my head and started to run for the Cullen's house. I ran and ran at my top speed. It took me mere minutes to reach their house. I could smell, Bella, the Cullen's and the Denali's.

Carlisle met me at the door with a smile that soon turned to a frown. "Operating room." he said, I nodded, still unable to speak. "Edward, Rosalie, would you two help settle Bree in the operating theatre please?" he asked kindly. "I don't think that you'll need me, if you do then give me a shout."

I walked into the house to see the two already stood and waiting. "Oh my god, Bree, what happened?" Bella asked. I looked to Edward and replayed it in my head, I left out the dream about Seth, just hitting the floor.

"She managed to fall out of a tree." Edward says.

"That takes skill." Emmett's voice calls across the room. I smile at him but say nothing.

"How do you fall out of a tree!" Irana whispers harshly to Tanya, who just ignores her comment.

"It doesn't take much effort, I could push you out of one if you like, you know, like a simulation." Kate says to her and smiles at me, I smile back and follow Rose and Edward to the operating room.

"I hate being around Irana when she's all depressed and shit." Rosalie says. I smile, she smiles back. "But seriously, how did you fall out of a tree?"

"I knew that the pack couldn't climb as high as I could and I was mega tired and was sick of questions. Long story short I climbed the tree to get away from them all, fell asleep, fell out."

"Well, that's… different." Rose says. "But, Irana's just pissed, take no notice of her."

"Yeah, well, I feel sorry for the pack, she blames all of them for the death of Laurent, he was a psychopath anyway." Edward says. Just at that moment Bella walks in.

"Hi, mind if I stay with you guys?" she asks, I smile and shake my head. "Thanks, I can't sit in there with Irana staring daggers at me."

"Of course love." Edward says. "But, will you be okay around the blood?" he asks, she just nods and takes a seat in the corner of the room. "Would you like me to leave the room while you take your shirt off?" he asks me.

"Well, considering I'm fifteen, or sixteen, or am I seventeen? Hell, I might be eighteen, who knows, basically I don't care, you're getting married so it's not like you're gonna stare at me or anything. Do whatever." I say. God, I don't even know how old I am. A pained howl pills the air and pulls me from my thoughts. I know the howl. "Leah!"

I jump from the operating table only to have massive arms wrap around me and hold me back. The howl comes again, she's right outside. "Kate!" yells whoever's holding me, Emmett I think. Kate appears in front of me. Emmett lets go, before I can run to help my pack I'm on the floor writhing in agony.

There are multiple snarls coming from outside. I try to get up only to have Kate's hand clamp down on my bad shoulder and force me to the floor. "Stay down!" she hisses. I cry out in pain as she shoves me to the floor, that's when it all kicks off.

**Good, bad, ugly, beautiful? Sorry, that was a tad random. But yeah, don't be shy, tell me what you thought.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello all! I think it's about time for me to make a confession, I'd already written this chapter once before but my laptop died and it deleted everything, there were some truly beautiful moments in there, but I forgot to save it and BAM! It was gone, so I wrote this version and changed the ending of the last chapter to make this one even more epic! So yeah, here we go…**

**~*Chapter 8*~**

**Bree*~**

The second the cry passed my lips I knew that a real fight would break out. One of the wolves managed to leap from the ground outside straight through the window in the operating room. It was Sam, he snarled and bolted for Kate who was still holding me down. "No!" I yelled. "Sam, don't!" it was too late, he leapt for Kate, she shocked him and his limp body took her straight through the wall and into the next room.

Fred and Diego were next to enter the room. Edward curled protectively around Bella and pinned her in a corner. Still being in an immense amount of pain I couldn't use my arm to get up so I stuck my feet into the floor and pushed myself out of the hole in the wall. Falling down two floors made it easy for me to flip in the air and land on my feet.

I landed less than a foot away from where Irana held Leah by the throat, her arm raised ready to deliver the final blow. "No!" I screamed, my anger bubbled so much, it felt like it was radiating off me, my anger, my pain, my fear, they all seemed to be coming off me in waves. Irana a fell to the floor screaming in agony. Everywhere froze. All heads turned to see what was putting her in pain.

She yelled, writhed and finally fell to the floor. I looked away frantically, I knew the pain that she was in, the young looking female from the volturi could make it happen, she just looked at you and you felt nothing but intense pain. Leah gasped like a fish out of water while Irana lay on the floor breathing heavily, she doesn't need the oxygen, it's a habit. Another wolf lay on the ground next to Leah, he had blood dripping from his snout, it was Jacob.

I ripped the sling from my arm. All eyes were glued to me. I jumped up into the operating room, walked through the hole in the wall to see Kate, standing over Sam, she looked slightly protective. "Seth, find him some shorts." I said. I knew that Seth could hear me. I head some shuffling and a couple of minutes later Seth's wolf was standing beside me with a pair of shorts hanging from his mouth. "Thanks, help him get them on would you?" I asked. Seth nodded and warily walked towards Sam's naked human body.

"I didn't mean to hurt him that much." Kate mumbled, she had a hint of sadness in her voice. "I'm sorry." she muttered.

She left the room, I followed her. Seth came out moments later with Sam sitting firmly on his back. He was hunched over and still groaning in pain. Seth leapt out of the window and landed gracefully with Sam still sitting perfectly on top. Irana had gotten her bearings and had found her way into the house, she was standing next to Tanya.

"What the fuck Irana!" Kate yelled. The sudden outburst shocked us all. By now the two entire covens were in the small operating room.

"They ki-" she started but was interrupted by Kate.

"No! They protect this area! Your so called _mate_ was trying to kill Edward's soon to be wife because you couldn't control him!" she screamed. "You don't just lunge for every wolf that you see because a couple of them saved Bella!"

"I've gone so many years with no one by my side, and he- Laurent, he loved me." Irana snapped.

"No, no he didn't, are you that fucking stupid, you've destroyed half the fucking house because you're going through a mourning phase!" Kate yelled back. "The Cullen's have a treaty with the wolves, you know that. If that treaty breaks then the Cullens could all die, you really want that on your conscience?"

"You don't know how hard it is for me!" Irana said harshly.

"It's all you ever talk about, it's kind of hard not to know!" Kate hisses back.

Before Irana can speak a say something. "If any permanent harm comes to Sam or anyone in my pack then you'll wish that you were on the other side of the globe. There are thirty wolves that don't apply to the treaty and would love nothing more than to rip you apart. Also, if you endanger Bella like that again I'm sure Edward won't be pleased. She's still human and you starting fights with werewolves isn't the best way to keep her safe."

"She's not my responsibility, why should I care if she gets in the way?" she replies flatly. Edward hisses in her direction.

"Why should we all care that your psychotic lover is a pile of ashes that probably gets pissed on by the very animals that we hunt everyday. Hell, some random teenagers have probably pissed on his ashes." I say with a shrug. "Now then, I have to go and explain to my father and his wife that I can't tell them why Sam can't be with us today." I say with a smile. "If I don't come back then I'll drop in before the wedding." I say. I notice Alice and Jasper leave the room.

No one speaks for a moment so I decide to. "In fact, it's probably better if I find some place else to live, I'll pack my stuff now and go, the wolves being here isn't ideal for anyone, so if I'm not here then they'll have less need to be here. Oh, and Bella?"

"Yeah." she manages to say.

"Jacob's outside." I tell her. "Irana gave him a bloody muzzle." I tell her.

"Thanks." she says. She takes a step towards me, Edward follows. He picks her up by the waist and hops out of the window. I hear her fussing over Jacob and him grumbling.

"Bree," Carlisle says. "you needn't leave you know." he says kindly._ 'Why must Irana act like such a child and Bree so mature?'_ he wonders to himself.

"It's okay, I'm not gone forever, I'll just give everyone time to wrap their heads around everything, who knows, I might go travelling for a little while." I tell him with a smile. "You know, I always fancied the North Pole, or-" I stopped as something invaded my thoughts, it was like watching a video.

_Seth and I are dancing, we're pretty close. His face is buried in the crook of my neck, my head is resting against his chest. His hands are locked around my waist and mine around his neck._

_We're just swaying from side to side._

_He's wearing a white button down shirt with black dress pants and a pair of shiny black shoes. I'm wearing a stunning purple dress with thin straps over my shoulders._

_There are many couples on the dance floor around us, in the background there's a banner that says 'Mr and Mrs Cullen!'_

_Seth's humming the song into my neck while we sway, I'm just smiling._

I look to the doorway to see Alice with a grin on her face "You looked happy." she said, her grin got bigger. She held a backpack up, just like the one that she gave me before. "We'll see you on the wedding day, be here for nine, I've got your dress." she says. "If you don't show then the vision won't come true!" she says in a sing-song voice.

I take the bag from her with a smile and place it on the floor. "I'll be there." I tell her.

"I know." she says. I phase where I'm standing, take the bag in my mouth and leap from the building. I land with a thud behind Bella and Edward, Bella jumps a little while Edward chuckles.

"You know," he says "Alice's visions are practically spot on. And she's right you looked happy." he says with a smile. Everyone around us looks at him like he's crazy, I just smile and nod my head.

'_Are going to see mom and Jason now?' _Dan asks._ 'I mean after we've taken Sam back. Will he be okay? Why did that person snap at Leah? Leah, are you okay? Why can-'_

'_Shut the fuck up Dan!'_

'_Abe! Mom said that you shouldn't be rude to me!'_

'_You're fourteen, don't act like a toddler!'_

'_Do you two have an off button?'_ Paul interjects. When neither of them reply he carries on._ 'Seth, give Sam to Jared, you guys go have fun with the big old family, we'll have him to you in two hours hopefully.'_

'_Thanks Paul.'_ I say._ 'I'm still set on having a new fur coat though.'_

He barks out a laugh, Bella looks ready to run away.

Seth asks Edward to explain things to Sam, so he tells him that Paul will be carrying him. So Sam finds the strength to get on Paul, then we all split off into two packs. Before we leave Bella turns to me. "I really hope you're Bree, I'll just about die of embarrassment if I confuse you guys, anyway, if you're going to the diner then we might run into you. My dad wants to give Edward the whole 'look after Bella or I'll shoot you' talk." she tells me. I smile and nod.

"Yes, we'll be there in twenty minutes I think, well, we'll probably see you." Edward says, he thinks it through a little before nodding. "Yes, I think we'll see you."

We quickly set off, the five of us. Dan, Abe, Leah, Seth and I run in silence towards the diner.

"_I am here to report a threat to our very existence." Irana says._

_A slender, black haired vampire with blood-red eyes turns in his magnificent throne to look at her. "And, dear Irana, what might this threat be?" he asks, his voice is beautiful like all vampires but has a cold, almost furious side to it._

"_The Cullens, they have taken in a gifted young vampire, her gift, it- she cannot control it, she is becoming more dangerous by the day. I fear that she wishes to try to overthrow the volturi." she replies with a frightened tone. "There- there's another problem."_

"_Yes?" the vampire asks._

"_I also must report a crime, the Cullens, they- they've done something terrible." she says and hold her hand out to him, he takes her hand and gasps as images of a stunning young child rushes through his head. She looks four, maybe five, she had stunning brown eyes, incredible white skin and divine brown locks._

_Many of the images of the child with Bella in the meadow flooded through the mind of the black haired vampire, only it's not Bella, well, it is, but it's too pale to be her, and it has crimson red eyes. "Jane?" he said._

"_Yes master?" a young looking blond vampire said. She looked fourteen, and familiar, she was the one from the meadow, the one who ordered my death._

"_As much as it pains me to say this," he said with a smile that said otherwise. "I do believe that we have granted the Cullen's enough second chances, do you not agree?"_

"_That I do, shall Alec, Demetri and I gather our witnesses?" Jane asks the vampire that I presume is Aro._

"_Yes, we shall see the end of the Cullen's for the crimes they have committed. But, first, I wish to meet the gifted young vampire of which you speak." Aro says with a wide grin._

I snap out of whatever happened to see that I and my pack had stopped completely. The four of them stare at me with shocked and worried expressions on their faces. I know for a fact that they all just saw what I did, I can't have them breathing a word of this to anyone. _'__None__ of you are to breath a __single__ word of what you just saw to the Cullen's!' _I truly hate setting alpha commands but if they said a thing then everything could go belly up. I would not let anything bother the Cullens until after the wedding.

They all whined as the command put them in physical pain, it would die down unless they tried to tell the Cullens or anyone else about what ever I just saw. Was it a vision? Was that me using Alice's gift?

'_What the hell was that!?'_ Leah demands while trying to straighten her legs in pain.

'_Vampires have laws, these laws must be abided, if you choose not to abide by the rules then they end your existence, it's that simple. One of the few laws that must be obeyed is that no immortal children are to be created.'_ I replied.

'_And the Cullen's, they-holy crap, they created on of those things?'_ Dan asked with a worried tone.

'_Not yet, and they won't.'_ I replied to him._ 'I'll tell Sam and his pack later, we'll sort out patrols with the larger pack from Seattle, if we can keep the Cullen's out of the loop then we won't worry them. We just need to keep a close eye on them.'_

'_I'll go talk to the Seattle pack, I don't need to be there with you guys.'_ Leah says.

'_You sure? I mean, we could go as a proper little mini pack thing later.'_ I reply.

'_Yeah, go, if they give me grief then I'll howl and the entire La Plush pack will come running. I'm fine, now go.'_ she said. I know she doesn't really do social situations so I agree. I give her the details that she can give them and we go our separate ways.

I stop listening to anything that's going through Seth, Abe and Dan's heads, they're kind of boring to have in your head anyway. _'Sam's healed, he says to bring your father and Sarah to his house. He's already called Billy and the other elders so they can explain everything properly.'_ Leah tells me. _'And I just reached the Seattle pack, they're all phased back, I run and grab some clothes for them.'_

'_Thanks, Leah, you're a life saver.'_ I told her truthfully.

'_Have either of you checked in with your mom yet?'_ I ask her.

'_No, not yet.'_ she replies. I let Seth, Dan and Abe's voices back in.

'_Seth, go tell your mom what's going on.' _I tell him.

'_She knows that we're with the pack. It's fine.'_

'_Seth, we've been gone for longer than usual, you know how she can get. Just go tell mom.'_ Leah reasons.

'_Yeah, okay. Meet you guys at Sam's?'_ he asks. _'Wait, do you know how to get to Sam's?'_

'_Yeah, I've seen it in everyone's heads a few times.'_ I reply.

'_Okay, well see you guys.'_ Seth says, he quickly bolts off in the direction of his house.

We run in silence until we reach about half a mile from the edge of town, the three of us are about to phase back and take clothes from the bag when Abe speaks up. _'If we're just going to be setting off again then why don't you go in on your own Bree and just bring them straight out.'_

'_Yeah, sure. If you guys wait here then I'll be right out, if any humans walk past then just run deeper into the woods.'_ I tell him. He and Dan nod. I take the bag behind a tree, phase back and change into a simple tank top, shorts and a pair of sneakers. "Okay," I say as I walk out from behind the tree. "remember what I told you, I'll be five minutes." they both nod, Abe rolls his eyes. I drop the bag by Abe's feet, grab some money for if my father and Sarah want anything and say "Just in case you need anything in the small time that I'm gone."

I smile and run at my vampire speed to the edge of the forest that connects with a country lane to the town. It's not particularly nice weather but it's not raining, it's rather cloudy though, I guess that's how Edward can come out today with Charlie and Bella.

I walk through the small but nice town until I come to a lovely looking diner. When I enter I am met by a bubbly looking lady who is leading three people to a table, she takes their orders then quickly rushes to me. "Afternoon sugar, you want a table?" she asks me.

"No thanks, I'm just looking for someone." I tell her with a smile.

"Okay, well, if you want to wait then we got a free table over there." she says and points towards the table next to where she just sat the three people.

"Thanks," I can the room but don't see them yet. "sorry, um before you go, can I get a diet coke?" I ask her.

"Yeah, sure thing. That'll be one fifty, sugar." I fish the money from my pocket and hand her a five.

"Keep the change." I say, she smiles and nods as she and I walk our separate ways.

I walk over to the spare table that the woman pointed me to, I notice that the three people that she was with, and that are sitting right by me are Edward, Bella and Charlie. "Hi Bree." Bella says as I sit down.

"Hi." I reply with a smile. "How are you?" I ask her.

"Good thanks, oh! By the way, Bree, this is my dad, Charlie." she said and pointed to her father who was sitting next to her. "Dad, this is Bree, she's Emmett's cousin." Bella said and pointed to me.

"Chief Swan, it's great to finally meet you, Bella's told me so much about you." I say with a smile.

He smiles. _'Why do all the Cullen's have to be so damn nice, I'm trying to hate their son here!'_ he yells in his head. "Hi, please call me Charlie, I've heard a lot about you too. Edward here tells me-"

'_Sorry Bree.'_ Edward thinks.

"- that you got a soft spot for the Clearwater's boy, Seth, or that he's got one for you." he finishes with a grin.

"Dad!" Bella hisses.

"Yeah, he's nice." I reply, I think I actually feel myself blush.

"They're coming to the wedding together." Edward says with a crooked smile.

'_Asshole!'_ I mentally scream at him while still smiling. "Yeah, can't wait. Alice chose my dress, she tells me it's stunning." I half-lie. "I still haven't seen Bella's dress, I hear it's lovely though." I say trying to get rid f the unwanted attention.

"Here's your drink, you want anything else sugar?" YES! She saved me from more conversation.

"Erm, no thanks." I reply with a small smile.

"Hey Cora," Charlie says. She turns to him with a smile and her notepad ready to take his order. "you'll never guess who Bree here is going to Bells' and Edward's wedding with." he says with a smug grin. "Our own little Seth Clearwater!" he tells her.

"Aw!" she says and claps her hand excitedly.

"Sorry about these two." Bella says and motions to Charlie and Cora. I just nod and carry on smiling.

We all talk for another couple of minutes, I finish my coke, it was surprisingly nice, and sit for another minute until my father and Sarah come strolling in. They spot me immediately and come rushing over. Sarah grabs me in a bone crushing hug before I can do anything. When she releases me my father tries to pull me in for a hug but I move to the side, just a little out of his reach. He gives me a sad smile.

"Dan and Abe are waiting outside, we're going to Sam's place from here, Seth's already waiting for us." I say in a clipped tone. I'm not comfortable enough to be all hugging family and shit.

"My babies are outside?!" Sarah half-squeals. I nod. She rushes back outside and drags my father with her.

"Are you okay Bree?" Edward asks.

"Yeah, just not big one the whole him trying to be my father now, he had his chance and he blew it. You know what I mean?" I reply. He nods and gives me a sad smile in return. "Well, see you guys late, Cora, Charlie, it was lovely meeting you both." I say as sweetly as I can.

"You too." they both say in unison. Edward and Bella just smile and wave to me.

I walk out of the diner to see my father supporting a crying Sarah. "You said they were outside, where are they?!" she yelled through sobs.

"Follow me." is all I said and walked past them. I could hear them following me closely.

When we finally reach the woods Sarah's stopped crying but has resorted to asking how far away they are or why can't she see them yet. She's been doing it for ten minutes, these two walk so slowly too. "Dan, Abe, get your asses here now!" I yell. Well, what can I say, she was getting that annoying.

Less than five seconds two enormous wolves are standing in front of us. Sarah doesn't even wait for them to phase back, she just runs over to them and hugs them. "Don't be too close for too long, a sudden noise could make them jump and you could get injured." I warn. She didn't seem to care.

'_Bree.'_ Abe says while trying not to alert his mother of the fact that he's not currently being hugged. I nodded to show hat I was listening. _'The La Plush pack say that they're training right now, they're wondering if you want to try it out with them all. They don't want me and Dan to join in yet, but, since we're technically your pack they say it's up to you if you want us to fight.'_ he says, I can practically hear the smile in his voice as his mind shifts to the thought of his mother seeing the pack fighting.

"We should probably get going." I tell Sarah and my father. They nod in understanding. I turned to Abe. "You and Dan fight it out over who's carrying who." I told him. He just turns and snarls at Dan and walks towards me. "Sorted?" I ask with a chuckle. He smiles and nods.

Dan lies down on the forest floor and waits for Sarah and my father to mount his back. When they're on he stands up straight. "Okay, Dan," he grumbles. "Dan, look at me." he does. "I need you to do everything I tell you too. If I say stop then you stop, if I say slow down then you do it, if I tell you to run as quickly as you can in the other direction then what do you do?"

'_Run the other way.'_ he says happily. I nod and clap him on the shoulder.

"Okay, you guys hold on tight, if you get scared then scream." I say to my father and Sarah, they nod and both tighten their grips on Dan's fur. "Abe, can Sam hear me now?" I ask him. He nods his head.

'_Hi Bree.'_ I hear Sam say in Abe's mind.

"Hi Sam, if you're training do you mind the Seattle pack coming, they need a good mentor, so what's better than your pack right?" I say as I start walking. Dan and Abe follow me, so I start jogging at a vampire jogging pace.

'_Yeah, I don't see why not, after all, we should start working out patrols and stuff like that.'_ he replied.

"Okay, thanks Sam. Abe, go to the Seattle pack, help Leah get them to Sam's safely and quietly." I tell him. He nods and runs off, but drops the bag in front of Dan first who picks it up.

"Did you just send one of my boys to Seattle!" Sarah screeches.

"No, he's gone to get the rest of my pack. That's why we had to leave the other day and why you guys had to get a cab, we found a group of just over thirty wolves so I effectively took them in as my own." I tell her. "They're a little cranky and snap sometimes so while we're there you guys should either stay with me or stay inside."

"We'll stick by you when you're not fighting." my father says. We go the rest of the way in silence. We stop just before the woods finish, Dan lays down, when they get off he phases behind a tree and puts his shorts on.

He hugs his mother and my father properly before we all exit the woods. The La Plush pack is sitting outside waiting for us in their wolf forms. I could hear the thudding of the Seattle pack less than one hundred metres away.

Less than three seconds later thirty wolves emerge from the other side of the forest. Leah and Abe at the front and the rest of them fell into place behind. Leah walked over to us and grumbled something about never leading the brat pack again. Through the pack mind they all heard her and snarled at her, I just laughed.

She mentioned that Seth was on his way and would be about two minutes. "Okay, so try not to startle any of the wolves. Walk close to me and don't make any sudden movements." I say to Sarah and my father. They both nod, I don't think they trust their voices. "They look all tough, they're just big pups though really." I say trying to ease their moods. It didn't make either of them any happier.

"Leah!" Seth's voice came. Her head perked up. Seth came crashing through the trees in his human form with an annoyed look on his face. "Mom's fuming, apparently she hasn't left the house since we left because she was waiting for us to get home, she says if you're not home in half an hour then she'll, and I quote _'Chase her and the whole damn pack down if I must, next time you two scare me like that, well, I'll not be happy, that's for sure. Your sister is supposed to be the responsible one!'_ and then she went on about how it doesn't matter that we're werewolves because when she's angry nothing will be able save us from the wrath of mom, stuff like that."

Leah grumbles something about not wanting to deal with her mother before she stalked off into the woods, still mumbling things that made the pack snort out laughs. While still sporting a stupid smile, in his wolf form, Abe came and sat down next to us. Seth was right behind him but in his human form, he stood next to me and smiled my way.

'_I'd tap that shit!'_ one of the wolves said to one of the others, I think he forgot that everyone could hear him, well, everyone phased and me. In his head the person he was talking about was Leah. I saw Abe physically tense at his words. His face was now smile free, he showed no emotion whatsoever, he just stood with his legs bent and let a rumbling growl come deep from within his chest.

He opened him mouth to show a full set of extremely long, sharp teeth. "Don't." I warn him.

The other wolf is quick to copy Abe's stance. _'Well, if it isn't little Abraham' _it snarls.

"Hey, you two can fight it out when it's your turn, until then you'll both sit your asses down." I hiss, I give the one that snarled at Abe a death glare.

They both sit but neither of them breaks eye contact. Sam and one of his wolves that I don't know stand up from where they're sitting and walk over to us. _'You want to take those two inside, Emily and Kim are in there.'_ Sam asks me.

"You don't mind?" I ask, he snorts out a wolfish laugh and shakes his head with a smile. "Sure, thanks Sam." he nods and smiles.

"This is Sam?" Sarah whispered in a scared tone.

"Yeah, he won't bite. If you want you could talk to him for a little while." I offered.

'_I can't phase back during training.'_ Sam told me.

"Okay, well, Sarah, you'll have to talk to him after training. See that house," she nodded. "you and Jason go in there," I saw my father's face drop when I called him Jason, I mean, sure he's my father but I don't feel that comfortable around him. "Sam's fiancé is in there and another woman called Kim, Kim's with Jared." I told her. I only knew because as I was speaking the wolf next to me was thinking about her and the rest of the La Plush pack were groaning about how Jared should shut up.

"They're really nice people." Seth adds with a smile in Sarah's direction. "And, I think that Emily's baked some muffins, they're the best around." he says.

"Okay, how do we get past the massive pack of wolves though?" my father asks.

Sam makes a noise to get Seth's attention, he looks at Sam and nods. "Just follow me." Seth chirps happily. "Bree, you come too, you need to meet Emily and Kim." he says, I nod and smile.

"Dan, you can phase and start training if you want." I said as we walked past him. He nodded and burst into his wolf form on the spot.

We walk slowly through the massive pack, I had to shove some wolves out of the way when they didn't see me and nearly stepped on me, Sarah looked ready to faint when some of them turned to snap me at for pushing them, but they soon retreated when they saw me.

When we entered the house I finally got my first real glimpse at Sam's fiancé, Emily Young, It's the first time that I've seen her through my own eyes.

**Done! Boom! Okay, so, next up is chapter nine.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay, so, here we are on chapter 9! You know, it's strange, while I'm writing this I'm contemplating posting chapter one, it's strange, thinking that I might never grow the balls to post this entire story, it's just odd I guess… anyway, I give you… chapter nine!**

**~*Chapter 9*~**

**Bree*~**

"Hello, my name is Emily, and this is Kim and Claire." Emily Young says when we pass through the door.

"Hi." Seth says, he takes a seat in between Emily and the woman next to her who must be Kim. "This, is Bree Cullen-Tanner," he says and motions towards me, I wave when Emily and Kim turn to look at me. "Jason Tanner and Sarah Tanner." he tells them and points to Sarah and my father.

"Hello," Sarah says, she moves to shake Emily's hand. "what a lovely home you have." she says with a shaky voice. I think she's still expecting one of the wolves to come and kill us all.

"Thank you, it takes a lot of cleaning when you have a whole pack in here that eat all the food!" she replies, she raises her voice a little towards the end to make sure that the wolves heard her. A few of them grumble outside causing Emily to laugh, I know she can't understand them but she must know that they're replying to her.

She and my father shake hands. She then hold her hand out to me, I take it and we shake hands, I notice that she shivers when our hands meet. Her eyes go from warm and welcoming to hard and suspicious. I try to smile a warm smile, but fail. I also don't fail to notice Sam's enormous form standing outside the door, watching while I interact with Emily.

When she pulls her hand away I notice that she rubs it a little to warm it up. "Wow, your hands are cold huh?" she says, and just like that she's smiling again.

"Yeah, I'd say it runs in the family, but I guess I'd be lying." I say with a shrug. "I guess it depends which one of my families you check." I mutter under my breath.

We all talk easily for a while, Seth decides to go and train with the rest of the pack. Everything's going smoothly until Kim turns to me and asks "So, Bree, is it true?"

"Uh, is what true?" I reply, okay, so I know I can read minds and all but that's only when I decide to, also, I kind of spaced out a little.

"That you're Seth's imprint." Emily says with a smile.

"Oh, uh, yeah." I swear that I'm blushing! Ugh! I defy all laws of both vampires and werewolves!

"Imprint?" my father asks looking a little confused.

All eyes suddenly fall on me. "I need the bathroom, uh, Emily, mind if I use your bathroom?" I say quickly as I stand up. I know, okay, I'm not only a terrible liar but vampires don't use the toilet.

"Yeah, just go up the stairs, it's the first door on the left." she says with a smile. "It's funny, I didn't think that your kind used the bathroom." she says while smirking a little.

It was Kim who spoke up next. "I'm pretty sure that your kind don't use toilets, in fact, in all of the legends they mention how inhuman your kind are." she says.

"Well, I guess it's because I'm not a normal vam-one of my kind." I quickly correct myself when I remember that my father and Sarah are here.

"Well, I'll quiz you later on you and Seth," Emily says with a quick smile that I return. "until then, how about we watch the guys training?" she asks us. "If Bree wants to train with the guys then we can explain the basic legends to you guys if you like?" she asks my father and Sarah.

They both agree. Emily picks Claire up and leads the rest of us out through the front door. It's a pretty incredibly sight, forty wolves standing, watching, while two brawl until one stands victorious.

The five of them take a seat on the porch while I stand awkwardly, not sure whether to sit or to phase.

An extremely loud snarl breaks my train of thought. I look up to see an enormous black wolf that I know to be Sam coming towards me. "Sam?" Emily's voice says beside me in a worried tone.

He doesn't so much as look at her, his eyes are fixed on me and his snarling is only getting louder. As he gets closer Paul, Quil and Jared flank him. I turn to Emily and the other four, "You guys should get inside." I say hastily.

"Sam!" Emily says urgently.

'_When were you going to mention this!'_ Sam snaps.

"Mention what?" I reply as I turn back to face him.

Seth, Leah, Dan and Abe all come and stand next to me. "Guys?" I ask. The four of them bare their teeth and snarl at Sam.

'_The Cullen's violated the treaty and you didn't care to mention it!'_

"Listen Sam, the Cullen's have done nothing wrong." I say slowly, like I'm speaking to a child.

"Bree?" my father says.

"Inside, now." I order them, they follow my orders, in my peripheral vision I see them watching from the window.

Sam turns his head slightly and nods to the rest of his pack, the second they see his head move they're off. They run as quickly as they can towards the Cullen's house. _'They must pay for their actions.'_ Sam says calmly, almost sadistically.

'_Sam, just listen to her, there might be a valid explanation.'_ Jacob says, I look to Sam's right to see him still standing there.

'_You have more reason than most to hate those leaches Jake, why not go and take your revenge? They have violated the most sacred of trusts that we have!'_ Sam snarls in reply.

"Sam, don't turn this into a fight, I don't want anyone to get hurt." I say as calmly as I can. He just snarls and carries on walking towards me. "You guys," I turn my head to Seth, Leah, Abe and Dan. "go, protect the Cullens, take the rest of the pack, tell Edward what's going on." the second I'm done speaking they- all but Seth- run after the others, the whole Seattle pack follows them too.

'_If you think that they're so innocent then why don't we go find out?'_ Sam asks. Before I can say anything back he, Paul, Quil and Jared sprint off into the forest.

"Sam!" Emily screams from inside the house. He doesn't come back though.

'_Damn it! Sam just listen to her!'_ Jacob yells as he lurches himself forwards.

"Seth, get to the Cullen house, go as quickly as you can, I'm gonna stick to the trees." I say right before I use all the power I can muster in my legs and spring up into the nearest tree. I use the branches as stepping stones and leap from one to the next, within a matter of seconds I can see Seth approaching the back of Sam and his small group, he goes about twenty feet to their right and circles around them, he carries on sprinting, looking back every so often to look up at me.

He's not much faster than Sam's pack but he still makes a fifteen metre gap between himself and them. I pick up my pace until I'm practically bouncing from the trees, not even stopping to keep my grip, just launching myself and kicking myself away from the next tree. Pretty soon I reach the treaty line, the rest of my enormous pack are sprinting at their full speed with Leah running at the front.

Leah growls out some orders and the whole pack forms into a single file line, a massive line of just over thirty wolves. In their massive line they pass the rest of Sam's pack. I see -Brady I think his name is- snap at one of the Seattle pack, the wolf that he snapped at uses his side and whole body weight to shove Brady into a tree trunk then carries on running.

I run and jump at my top speed until I'm a matter of metres from the Cullen residence. Esme and Carlisle are standing waiting outside the front door, probably wondering why the wolves have crossed the treaty line without permission.

I step from my branch and land with a thud just in front of the steps that lead to the front door. My pack quickly fall behind me, still in a long line. "Circle the house!" I shout so they can all hear me. "All of you, keep your eyes open! I want you to stand your ground, there are over thirty of us and less than ten of them!"

"Bree?" Esme speaks up. "What's going on?" she asks me.

"There's been a misunderstanding between the packs, Sam believes that you've violated the treaty. We've come to make sure that he doesn't do anything that might disrespect the treaty in any way." I reply.

"What does he think we've done?" Esme asks me.

"I'm not too sure, but I just know that you're innocent, after having this treaty for so long I know that none of you would risk destroying that trust." I reply with a smile. "He'll come round, he's just a little light headed at the moment."

A deep grumble ripples through the air. Sam.

"We don't want this to come to a fight." Carlisle says sadly.

"Don't worry, it won't." I assure him.

"Should we call Edward?" Esme asks me. I turn and give her a questioning look. "He and Bella just finished up at the diner, should we tell them to stay away?" she answers.

"No, don't worry." I tells her. "Dan, Abe, Asshole, go find the silver Volvo, they won't be far away. Edward can read minds so you don't need to explain anything, just escort them back here and make sure they don't get attacked." I say. A second later, Dan, Abe and the asshole are all running off in the direction of the car.

I'm just about to start relaxing when I feel a painful tug deep inside me, the pain is so strong, it pulls me to my knees. The rest of the Cullen's are now standing behind Carlisle and Esme with the Denali's. Fred and Diego are quick to my side. "Bree, what happened?" Fred asks.

At that moment Seth stumbles from the bushes and practically collapses in a bloody heap right next to me. Carlisle all but sprints over to us and crouches down next to Seth. "Irana can get over her hate of the wolves, I will make sure that he's okay Bree." Carlisle says without looking at me.

"Thank you." I breathe out, I'm not sure I actually said it, it was that quiet. "Seth, did Sam's pack do this to you?" I know it's a stupid question right now but I need someone to use as a punch bag so I need to know who that is.

'_Sam, Paul, Jared.'_ he replies.

Behind me Leah snarls and starts walking closer. "Leah, circle around all of the Seattle pack, pick out the strongest wolves." I tell her, she snorts in agreement then starts circling.

"Emmett, Jasper, Fred, Diego, I need the four of you to lift Seth carefully and carry him to the operating room." Carlisle says softly.

Emmett and Jasper emerge from the group of vampires and all crouch next to Seth. "Jeez pal, what did they do to you, huh?" Emmett says to Seth. I know he'd never admit it but he and Seth get along, Seth actually gets along with most of the Cullen's.

It's then that I notice Leah is back, behind her stand ten of the largest, bulkiest, strongest wolves in the whole pack. One of them happens to be Jacob. I smile at him and rise to my feet. "Okay, we need to get Sam and his pack off the Cullen's land, we should try to avoid fighting if we can, but if we do have to fight then we fight as a pack." I say as strongly as I can.

"These guys are clever, they've been fighting for a lot longer than most so we need to be careful." I tell them.

"Bree, you should stay here if there's going to be a fight." Carlisle says softly.

"Yes." Esme says quickly after. "We don't know much about wolves and their imprints, but we do know that you're mind will be anywhere but the fight while you know that Seth's injured." her voice is soft and motherly.

"Listen Kid," Kate says, she pushes her way over to me. "you're running on pure rage here. don't go after them, they'll come here, realise they're out manned then leave."

"They'll leave today, but until they know the truth they'll just keep coming back." I reply coldly.

"Okay, let me rephrase this, get inside before I shock you onto your ass and drag you in by your hair." she says with venom in her voice.

Before I can come up with a snide come back I hear twigs and leaves crunching, and paws pounding quickly against the forest floor. "Jake, Leah, don't let them get to you, explain to them what's happened, if you can then try to push them to the treaty line, don't let them do anything they'll regret." I say, and with that I turn and stalk up the steps to the front door.

I stop in front of the door, what have I forgotten? I know I've forgotten something, what is it? No, not what, who, who is it? Is it… DAD! Holy shit, I forgot my father and Sarah! I turn and start walking back down the steps when a firm hand grabs my shoulder, Kate. The electrical current ripples through my body until I cry out in pain and for the third time today, drop to my knees.

"Kate!" Carmen yells.

"No, we've established that she's staying here, she needs-"

"My father." I breathe out.

"What?" Esme asks me. She carefully peels Kate's hand from my shoulder.

"Sam could tell him everything, then they'd be a target for the volturi." I say breathless. "I promise, I won't get into a fight unless I'm attacked."

"Bree, what about Seth, we can send someone to get your father." Esme replies.

"I'm sorry, but Seth would understand." with that said I throw myself forward before Kate can grab me again, phase and run. I jump up to the closest tree that I stored clothes in, phase back, throw the clothes towards the floor, phase back, hit the floor before the clothes, catch them in my mouth and carry on running again.

It's still light out, but in the forest it seems dark as the trees create a curtain of sorts that shield you from the light. I can faintly see Sam, Paul and Jared. I can also hear my small group of fighters behind me.

Sam stands, teeth bared, head high, legs bent, he's poised to attack. To his left stands Jared, and to his right, Paul. The two of them have both adopted the same stance as Sam. I allow a snarl to pass my lips.

'_Bree, go get your parents, just go straight to them.'_ Jacob says through the pack mind.

I nod before going right slightly. I know that if it comes to a fight that I'd rather take on Jared than Paul. Also, considering I've still got my clothes in my mouth I won't be able to bite anyone.

Instead of running with the pack I lurch forward and sprint as quickly as I can, I run to the right of Jared hoping that if I'm fast enough he won't be able to get me, sadly though, I was wrong, as always. At the last second he chooses to throw his whole body weight into shoving my back left leg into a tree. His massive teeth sink into my lower leg while his claws land on my thigh, they rip through the flesh like it's butter.

As best I can, I shake my leg, trying in vain to shake him off. The rest of Sam's pack emerges from further into the woods, they quickly join Sam, though Collin and Brady decided to come and help Jared. Oh joy. I stopped struggling against Jared's hold all together. I just stopped. Jared was still snarling and shaking his head from side to side, ripping more and more of my leg to shreds. I won't lie, it hurts so fucking much, but I need to keep my eyes on Collin and Brady.

I see a grey blur of fur before Jared yelps and lets got of my hind leg. Collin and Brady take this as their cue to attack, so they do. I use my right shoulder to thrust upwards into Collin's throat, leaving him gasping on the floor, I turn to Brady, we both dart towards each other, as we meet our front legs leave the ground, our paws swipe furiously at the others face. His right paw clubs me in the left side of my face, his claws slash their way from the right side of my forehead all the way down to the left side of my muzzle.

We break apart and take a few steps back, he smirks triumphantly as blood trickles into my left eye. Not only is the blood blinding me, but the impact of his paw has left my head spinning slightly. We smash together again, his claws catch my stomach multiple times, scratching over and over, only this time, I stuck my right paw into his shoulder, I squeeze him close to me with all the strength I can and eventually feel his shoulder pop out of place.

He uses his pain and anger as fuel and sinks his teeth into my shoulder, where I was bitten a few days ago, I feel the bones in my shoulder breaking. He uses his hold that he's got on my to swing me over his shoulder. He releases me and I come crashing down onto my back. I don't stop to breath. I just stand back up, keeping my front leg from the ground and trying to ignore the throbbing in my back leg as I sprint away.

Brady made it so much easier, when he threw me over his shoulder, he threw me in the direction I needed to be going, and even on three legs I'm still quicker than most of the wolves, maybe not Leah though.

I can hear a low whimper in the back of my mind, I know it's Seth but I can't bring myself to turn around.

I run and run and run until I'm outside Sam and Emily's house. I run behind a tree and drop my clothes on a fallen branch before phasing back, I look like I've been through a blender. I've got the three claw marks down my face, a mangled leg, scratches all over my stomach and my arm that's popped out of place and been torn to shreds.

I groan as I pull my shirt over my head, it takes me five seconds to get my shorts on and to not stick to my bloody leg. The scratches on my shoulder and stomach have already soaked my shirt, my shorts are all sticky and I've got blood coming from fucking everywhere!

I hobble as best I can to the front door and knock three times. When Emily opens the door she has a hard look on her face as if she's about to scold someone, but, when she takes in my blood form her face softens considerably.

"Oh god, Bree. Come in!" she moves out of the way of the door to allow me entrance.

"I came for my parents." I tell her sternly. With every word I say more blood comes from my mouth and the claw marks.

"Bree-"

"My parents!" I hiss.

"Who is it, Em?" Kim shouts.

"It's Bree." she shouts back.

All of a sudden Kim, my father and Sarah all come running to the door. They stop about four feet away from it though. Before any of them can open their mouth I speak. "Jared did my leg, Brady did everything else. You two, we're leaving, get whatever you came with, coats or whatever." I say and turn away.

"Bree?" my father breathes out.

"What!" I snap. I use my vampire speed to shoot myself right in front of him. "All the blood on my face bring back memories! Huh? The good old days when you didn't have to go to the gym for a punch bag?"

"That's not fair, Bree. I wasn't in my right-"

"Wasn't fair! Wasn't fair!" I screech. "You know what wasn't fair, every single time you brought your fist down on a child!"

I walk back out of the house and stalk into the forest, I all but rip my clothes off before I phase, I take the clothes in my mouth and go lie down in front of the porch. And wait until my father and Sarah re-emerge with the backpack that Alice gave me this morning.

**Leah*~**

Sam and his pack finally retreated.

I was so pissed when I saw Jared grab Bree's leg, I know that she didn't see me, but I tackled him. I watched after as Brady ripped into her like paper, it was horrible. Right now though, myself and the entire pack are sitting outside the Cullen's house watching through the pack mind as Bree runs angrily through the forest with Jason and Sarah on her back.

Dr Fang comes out every five minutes to report on how Seth's doing. Momma Leach comes out with him to offer us food.

We've only got about three hours left of sunlight, half the pack's injured from the little scrap with Sam and his dicks and the other half didn't get any sleep since we left Seattle.

It's two days 'till the Cullen's wedding and right now they're all fretting over Bree.

"Leah!" the red-headed mind reader yells. He jogs down the steps of the porch and I walk the last few steps with Abe by my side. Abe and the other two got back with the happy couple just after Bree ran from the electric bitch.

"Show me." he says. I raise an eyebrow. "The vision that Bree had, the one that caused this entire fight, show me." he says. His little human is now standing next to him clutching his arm. I shake my head slowly. "Why not?" he asks me.

'_Alpha's orders.'_

"Why?"

'_Bree doesn't want us to worry you before the wedding.'_

"I'll ask her when she gets back." he says and he and his lover bound back into the mansion together.

She's on her way back now. Every few steps she takes she stumbles. Her breathing is getting shallow. Her pace is slowing. Her left eye is practically blinded with blood. Almost too quickly we can no longer see Bree, she phased back.

The massive vamp, the one that looks like a cage fighter, with black hair, you know, the one with the sense of humour, well, he walks out and stands next to me. "Yo," he says with a grin. "so, little alpha is out there, Eddie sent me out to go get her, you guys wanna come?" he asks. I nod my head.

Jake and Abe stand with me. We tell the rest of the pack to stay put. The little Pixie vamp and Barbie come out with clothes saying that if Bree's phased back then it's be awkward for both her and Emmett, so they're tagging along too, great! Sense the sarcasm?

So, Pixie comes with clothes, cage fighter comes to carry her, and Barbie comes with a first aid kit.

Jake runs up front with Abe and I behind him. The gang of vamps run a little behind us.

It takes us all of five minutes to reach Bree (Thankfully fully clothed), she's curled up on the floor in a pool of her own blood, dirt and mud in her gashes and more blood coming from her face and leg. She's losing too much blood from where Jared used her like a chew toy.

She doesn't even seem to notice us as we get closer and closer to her. She's using her good arm to push herself to a sitting position, she keeps just falling back down again though. Every so often she releases a pain filled groan or what sounds like a sob.

"Alice." Barbie says. "Go and tell Carlisle to get the operating room ready, she doesn't need those clothes, she needs to get back, run." so, Pixie leach runs off without any form of protest.

"Holy shit." cage fighter breathes out. Without another word he walks over to her and kneels down next to her. He loops one arm under her head and the other under her knees, he stands back up straight and hugs her gently to his chest. She whimpers a little as he moves.

His arms and chest are soon soaked in our alphas blood, I can't say that I'm happy that a vampire that lives off animal blood is carrying my alpha, but I guess they're the best vamps out there. Barbie and Jake run off ahead while I run with cage fighter.

It takes five minutes of Bree's pained whimpers and the entire packs annoying questions for me to speed off ahead and phase back, I always keep my clothes tied around my leg so I pull them on and wait just outside the edge of the forest for cage fighter to come past with Bree.

"Could you clear the way?" he asks in a hurried tone. I nod and jog over to the pack.

I whistle as loud as I can to get their attention. "Shift your asses! We need a walkway!" I yell. They immediately make a pathway for Bree and cage fighter to come through. When cage fighter comes out from the forest carrying our alpha I see it, for the first time I see it, I thought Seth was too young for all of this, but her, she really is just a fifteen year old girl, I mean, she's probably seventeen now but still.

She got pulled off the streets and thrown into an army of vampires. She thought she could trust one of them. She got told he was dead. He wasn't dead. She was beaten by her father. She was thrown into a war. She was killed. She learned not to trust. She built up so many walls. How was she supposed to deal with that at fifteen years old? How could anybody deal with any of that at fifteen years old? There is not a single person that should ever have to deal with anything that she's been through.

Dr Fang and Momma Leech are at the top of the steps already with the doors open and sad looks plastered on their faces. Sparky stood behind them with a seriously pissed off look on her face.

Cage fighter carried her past the pack, as she went past each wolf went from being territorial and aggressive to lying on the ground with their ears back and whimpering sounds breaking past their lips. I walk only a step behind cage fighter and followed him past the rest of the vamps until he laid her down on a metal operating table.

I watch for what feels like hours as Dr Fang and Barbie dress wounds, cut clothes and speak medical gibberish, when it finally gets to be too much I decide to take a little wander.

"You might wanna lie back down there, you look like a walking accident unit." Sparky says, not to me though. I follow the voice to the bottom floor until I reach where she is, she's standing in a doorway, watching while Seth tries to take cautious steps. He looks up at me and starts grumbling.

"Seth, you're not in your human form, I can't understand." I tell him gently.

He nods and carries on trying to walk.

"He's been trying to get up since Emmett brought her in here." she tells me. I just nod and smile at Seth. "Okay dog breath, I'll make you a deal." she says as she turns to Seth. He looks back, curious. "You make sure your girl doesn't run off so much anymore and I'll help you get up those stairs." she motions to the steps that lead all the way to the third floor.

Seth instantly nods eagerly. "Good, so next time she tries to go do some heroics you talk her out of it, yeah?" he nods again. "Alright, so, lets get you up that treacherous first flight."

**Okay, so I guess that's chapter nine done and dusted. I think that chapter ten will be better, I guess this is all just a build up for when Renesmee is born, oops, I let slip that that's all happening! Oh well. Anyways, it's 23:36 where I live (England) so I'm going to bed, also, it's the 25****th**** of January 2013, that's the date this was written, I'm only saying that because I'm curious as to when I'll actually post this entire story.**

**I'm still undecided on whether I will actually do it, I'm considering doing it right now, but then I'm thinking, you've only done 16 chapters on your Hunger Games story, write more on that first, then you can post this. It's kind of odd though, thinking that no one else will ever see this if I don't post it, then there'd be no point in my other chapters, or the next ones that I know I will write, and there'd be no point in this little ramble!**

**What I'm trying to say is that it's strange.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Well, I know that practically everything has been going down hill from the very beginning, so I've decided that it's about time I gave all of the characters a nice happy break… not all of them, a few maybe… if I'm in a good mood.**

**Also, so sorry that it's been ages since I updated, it's just that I've got loads of exams going on this year, and I've got loads of essays to do, it's just a little hard to find the time to write, so I know that this chapter is small and crap and boring, but it's something right?**

**~*Chapter 10*~**

**Bree*~**

Currently, I'm sitting in the kitchen of the Cullen's house leaning against the freezer. Seth's sitting beside me. Let me just tell you, it took the two of us a whole hour to hobble from the operating room down to here, then another five minutes to safely lower ourselves to the floor. Stairs are a bitch.

About two hours ago we got the same idea, our injuries were burning and everyone but Bella and Edward was out hunting. Leah told the Seattle pack that one by one she'd go with them to visit their parents to come up with a cover story or to just tell them the truth while we were still injured. Jake agreed to go as well to explain any legends or other tribe things that Leah might not know about.

We figured that if we sat with our backs against the freezer then it'd relieve us of some of the burning. We were right, sadly though, neither of us have the energy to grab any frozen peas or ice for any other injuries, like my face and Seth's ribs.

Carlisle told me that I fell unconscious half way through the operation that he was doing on me, he says that my shoulder is completely shattered, my leg was all but shredded and my stomach -if I was human- would be enough to kill me. Thankfully, I'm not human.

It's been a cross between hilarious and hellish since I regained consciousness; Seth has been perfect to be around, Rosalie has been watching me like I might explode at any second and Kate has been eyeing me as if she's just been told that I drown puppies in my spare time. Emmett tries to act normal by treating me how he usually would, that results in him clapping me a little too hard on the shoulder and me all but crying out and killing him.

Carlisle and Esme asked me where I got some of my scars, the look of sorrow that crossed their faces when I told them about the fights in which I'd loose and arm getting away from Roul made me feel guilty for making such happy vampires frown.

"Bree?" Seth interrupts me from my thoughts.

"Yeah?" I reply, I turn my head lazily to him.

"When we're both healed, will you teach me how to climb?" he asks me, he seems shy, and a little bit nervous.

"Sure, it'd be fun." I say with a shrug, I try to hide my wince as I shrug but even Bella hears it.

"Are you okay?" she asks me as she practically runs into the kitchen with Edward by her side.

I give her a nod and a smile. "Yeah, I just moved a little too fast is all." I tell her. "Anyway, you guys go do whatever it is that you do, you're getting married tomorrow!" I say excitedly.

"Yeah, it's all kind of surreal." Bella replies with a smile.

'_It'll be you two next.'_ Edward thinks loudly, he gives me a smirk. I'm pretty sure that I look mortified _'Only a little.'_ he's in my head! _'Everyone's head.'_ he corrects me.

'_I can see it now, Alice will plan everything, you'll have no say whatsoever, Bella will give you sympathetic looks because she's known the wrath of Alice, then you'll both go off and-'_

'_Don't! I do not want to know!'_ I yell at him in my head._ 'If you complete that sentence I will order the whole pack to pee in your bead while you're on your honeymoon!'_

I see his smirk go to a smile, to a grin, to a giggle, to full out laughter. Seth and Bella are both looking at him like he's crazy. He stops laughing for a moment, he looks at me, the second our eyes meet he's hunched over laughing again. "Really, Bree, I'd expect that from Emmett!" he says between laughs.

"Hey, I'm fifteen forever, that's a very immature age!" I argue with a smile. The scratches on my face pull a little bit when I speak, it's painful, but it's not unbearable.

Edward opens the door to the freezer without hitting either of us and drops two bags of frozen peas on us both. "And I'm seventeen forever, but I don't think like that." he's still shaking slightly with laughter. "And for the record, I don't own a bed yet."

With that said he leaves with a very confused Bella following him.

Seth looks at me with a raised eyebrow. "I told Edward that I'd get all the wolves to pee in his bed." I explain with a shrug.

"Erm, I'm not too comfortable with that thought." Seth says with a smile. I share a short laugh with him and nod.

He cautiously scoots closer to me and rests his head on my shoulder. "Is this okay?" he whispers to me quietly. I just close my eyes and nod softly with a smile. "Good." he breathes out before sighing contently. "Your skin is so cold."

His hot breath tickles my neck as he speaks.

"I feel so used!" I joke sleepily with a smile. I'm not sure if he can see me or not but I feel him rumble with laughter beside me.

"Yeah, you caught me!" he mumbles. "I'm using you for your cold skin."

"Knew it!" I say.

**Jared*~**

I feel like shit.

I hate Sam.

I hate Quil.

I hate Embry.

I hate Sam.

I hate myself.

I hate Collin.

I hate Brady.

I hate Sam.

I hate Paul.

I hate Sam.

Did I mention that I hate Sam?

I honestly have nothing against Bree, crazy right?

She's a nice kid, she's so giving, and she's Seth's imprint. I hate Sam for what he made us do, he guarded the orders pretty well so she didn't see them in our minds.

Sam told us that she was in with the Cullen's, we knew that anyway. When he told us that they'd created an immortal child, I didn't want to believe him, but when Seth and Leah snapped and started snarling it just made it all easier to believe.

One of his orders was _'Take down Bree Tanner'_ I know, harsh right. I know he didn't want us to kill her or anything like that, but he could have told us to distract her or something so she didn't have to fight.

I need to talk to Sue Clearwater, she needs to know what we did to Seth. He's just a kid, we were way too harsh on him. He ran past us, I saw him, then he tripped a little, Sam knew he was off to help the leaches so he told Collin, Brady and this new kid called Jerome to get him, and they did.

He got away, thank god, but I knew he'll be a walking bruise for at lease a week, and when you've got healing as accelerated as ours, that's a long time. It's half twelve and a Saturday, Sue doesn't work today.

But then he set me and Paul on him, we both held back, but damn, he kept fighting, almost took a chunk clean out of Paul's maw. Sam got him good though, clean cut in the ribs.

I walk out of Sam's and Emily's house without a word said to Kim, Em or Claire. I yank my shorts off and phase, I just carry my shorts in my mouth since I can't be arsed to tie them to my leg. I run as fast as I can, I block my mind off as best I can since I don't give a shit about who's phased right now.

Leech, I can smell it, it's a Cullen, I know that much. When I reach Sue's house I phase back and pull my shorts on. I stumble up the porch and open the door, none of us knock anymore. Dr Fang's standing next to her, she's got puffy red eyes and tears coming down her face. "Sue?" I say quietly. Her face shoots up to look at mine. "What the fuck have you done to her?" I hiss at the leech.

Sue picks up a broom that you'd use to sweep up with and smacks me with it hard across the face. What the fuck! I mean, it didn't hurt, but still! "Sue!" I exclaim.

"You all think that just because you're werewolves that you know best!" she screeches at me. "My little boy!" she yells, she tries to bring the broom back down but Dr Fang catches her arm softly. She looks at him, he just shakes his head gently.

She calms down and puts the broom down. "I don't care about the fact that your extended family of vampires is at your house, my son is there, take me to my boy." she demands.

"Of course." he says. It's hard to hate this guy. "I'll be in my car, take as long as you n-"

"No, I don't need to speak to him, I need to see my boy." Sue says.

**Bree*~**

I wake Seth by shaking his shoulder.

I can't help but instantly smile when I see his eyes are open.

"Everyone's back, Carlisle's on his way back too. Your mom's with him, she's worried about you." I tell him, he nods and slowly stands up.

The second his back leaves the cool surface of the freezer I can tell that everything burns again. It's like I can feel it, not the physical pain, but his discomfort. I know for a fact that in the time that we've been leaning against the freezer we've both healed considerably more that we would have if we'd been moving.

I've got bandages wrapped so tightly around my thigh and calf that I can barely feel the pain.

We from the kitchen to the main living room that joins to the front room, it's handy that the Cullen's don't like to be boxed in, because they have barely any walls in their house, it's like loads of massive rooms.

All of the vampires -aside from Carlisle- were all standing in the living room. They all turned to look at us as we entered the room. I notice that Fred and Diego are standing rather close together, not so close that you'd think that something's going on between them, but close enough that they might actually be friends.

"Seth, would you like to wait outside?" Edward asked. "It's just that your mother will feel more comfortable away from my family and I." Seth nodded and stumbled out of the door, wincing every other step.

I leaned against the door frame, bad shoulder! Ow! Fuck, this hurts! Carefully, slowly, as if not to draw any attention to myself I just hissed out a painful breath as quietly as I could and stood up straight again. "Bree," he said. I looked up, all eyes looking at me once again. "would you be able to show me the vision that you had?"

"I'd rather not worry you, it's nothing, the capes want to meet me." well, it's not a lie, just not all of the truth. I noticed Diego stiffen at the mention of the capes.

"The capes, they were working with Riley and _her weren't they?" he asks me through clenched teeth. Fred breathes in a sharp breath and stills all movements at the mention of Riley and Victoria. I simply nod his way._

"_Capes?" Carmen asks._

"_The volturi." I tell her simply, wincing slightly as the scratches on my face pull a little._

_Edward gave me a long uncomfortable look. "There's more to it than that." he said simply. I let my mind open to the thoughts of everyone in the room. "Bree?" he's asking for the vision, I know that much. "Bree, look at yourself, you look like an ICU patient who escaped, Sam wouldn't come to attack us because of that." he says._

_I can hear the wolves who didn't leave with Leah and Jake pacing outside, waiting to see that I'm okay. "Bree, it's okay." Esme says to me in a warm, motherly tone. "None of us will think badly of you, we just want to know why Sam and his pack came." she gave me a soft smile. "It would only worry them more by not knowing."_

_After a slight internal battle I let the vision play through my mind a few times (missing out the part about Irana being there), while it was playing Edward closed his eyes and spoke, he was saying everything that was happening. He gasped, as he saw the child, but immediately became slightly angry at the though of someone creating an immortal child._

"_What!" Bella asked loudly as he described her with red eyes and diamond like skin._

"_If anything happens, you've got us to help, Bree." Rosalie said._

"_Yeah, but it won't, they just want to meet." I say, who the hell am I trying to convince. "I, uh, I need to talk to my dad, I think I scared him half to death when I just kind of showed up covered in blood, I think I nearly dropped them both a few times too." I say, before anyone can object I use my vampire speed to shoot out of the front door._

_Once out of the door I jogged at a human pace along the drive to where Seth was waiting. "Hey." he says without turning to me. I let my eyes fall to stare at his well muscled back, I trace each muscle in an attempt to map him out in my head._

"_Hi." I whisper back shyly._

_I can sense the eyes of many wolves burning into my back._

_Slowly, Seth turns round to face me. He closes the distance between us, his large strong arms find their way around my waist while his face goes to my shoulder as he nuzzles my neck._

_My own head falls to rest on his left shoulder and my hands find themselves at the nape of his neck._

"_Is this alright?" he breathes against the crook of my neck. I simply nod against his shoulder. "Good, 'cause I'm not planning on letting you go right away."_

_I smile at that._

_Seth hears it first, the car, I can tell from the sound that it's Carlisle's, Seth says that he can smell him mom in there, too._

_I let go of Seth, telling him that I need to go and explain things to my father, he nods in understanding and says that he'll see me later, and if not then, then at the wedding. I smile and nod before carefully jogging off into the forest._

_Now then, to phase or not to phase?_

_Cold, I feel cold. Not the sort of cold because I'm a vampire, but like I'm not myself, some part of me is missing. I didn't feel this way earlier._


	11. Chapter 11

Okay, so this isn't a real chapter, it's just a little thingy.

So, I'm giving you all a choice… if you want the wedding in the next chapter, then you'll have to bare with me, if not then I can post the chapter as it is… your call.

Tell me what to do in reviews or PM's, thanks!


	12. Chapter 12

**I know I haven't updated in ages, so consider this longer that usual chapter a sorry for that!**

**Okay, minor setback. I wrote this chapter a while ago and part of the wedding on it, but I've got so many exams that I'm just gonna post this how it is, I'm sorry for the mega slow updates.**

**I'm putting a ****WARNING!**** here, there is content in this chapter that some readers may find disturbing, it will be in italics. But, be patient and I may put a little treat in there!**

**Sorry, also though, alpha orders won't always be ****underlined**** they might be, but they might not a times, okay? Cool, let's go!**

**~*Chapter 11*~**

**Bree*~**

Well, to say that my father and Sarah had been worried would be the understatement of the centaury.

Sarah cried for the whole four hours that I was there. My father just looked at me like I was about to explode. I explained that I wouldn't be able to see them tomorrow, as it's the wedding, they understood and said that they were going to stay for a few weeks anyway.

The aching and emptiness only got worse through out the course of the day, it got to the point where I felt like I was going to fall out of consciousness.

When I got back home to the Cullen's and the Denali's I felt a little better, I just told them that it was okay, that I was healing.

As usual, Alice handed me a bag, that was no doubt full of money and clothes, I thanked her and took it. All I need to remember to do is be back for nine tomorrow morning. I can do that, right?

I make it to one of the small hotel type places in Forks at about half eight.

The first thing I do is book a single room, smiling as the ache starts to die down a little.

"Okay," says the receptionist, I notice her taking in all of my cuts, bruises and scars, but she doesn't look like she's judging me, just looking. "I've put you in a double room, it won't cost any extra, but we ran out of single rooms. There's a big wedding on tomorrow, so we've got more guests that usual." she says with a small yet genuinely happy smile.

"Oh, yeah, that's why I'm here, I'm cousin once removed of the groom." I tell her with a small smile.

She nods. "So, you're related to the Cullen's! Cool, which one, if you don't mind me asking that is."

"I'm Emmett's little cousin."

"Wow." is all she says in reply, though I can hear in her thoughts about how sexy she thinks Em is, the things she wants to do with him. Though her charade of the harmless friend never falters as she leads me to my room. "So, are you just here for the wedding?" she asks, now just trying to make polite conversation.

"No, I've been living with them for a little while, but there's some family coming for the wedding that I'd rather avoid." I give her a small shrug along with the statement. "I just decided that I'd rather come here than be cooped up with said family."

She nods with a slight grimace. "Yeah, I know all about having family you'd rather avoid." she says, and in her mind I can see a fat old lady snoring.

She leads me up to my room and hands me a key, "I hope that you have a good stay, breakfast starts at six in the morning and runs until eleven."

"Thanks, you've been really helpful." I say with a smile.

I wait for her to leave before I reach out and push the key into the door, the second the key touches the lock I freeze.

_There's a knocking sound._

_I see me standing in just a towel. "Just a minute!" I yell._

_I wrap the towel as securely around me as I can and go to the door. When I pull it open I'm greeted by an extremely well muscled chest, and a stunning set of abs._

_Ten points to whoever made the vampire blush!_

_There's water all over the body, rain droplets hang in his hair, his breath coming out in short sharp pants, and twigs and leaves sticking out of his hair at odd angles._

The hell?

What the hell was that?

Despite that though I'm starting to feel better, not as cold. I know, I'm a vampire complaining about feeling empty and cold, it's ridiculous right? I know. But I didn't feel like this earlier, while I was with the pack, maybe it's a wolf thing, maybe I'll be warm when I'm with the wolves?

Without another thought I swing my back pack from my shoulder and onto the bed, a noise stops me, I freeze where I stand. Only a vampire could stand this still; like a statue. It's a buzzing, like a bee, but louder, more mechanic, like a… like a cell phone? My head snaps up, it's coming from my bag.

I grab the bag from where I'd just thrown it and dig my hand straight into the bottom. The second my hand connects with the vibrating device I yank it out. I know what you're thinking, a vibrating device in a teenage girls bag, but no, thank god it's not one of _those_.

My jaw plummets to the carpeted floor as I hold in my hand a shiny black iphone 5, holy crap! The screen is illuminated and the name 'Alice' is in bold letters as it carries on vibrating. I slide the 'Slide to answer' bar across the screen and hold it to my face, before she can get a word in I'm speaking.

"Hi, Alice it's Bree, someone's left their phone in my bag so don't say anything creepy like kinky shit that you probably do with Jasper because I'd be scarred for life!" I get it all out in one massive breath.

On the other end there's dead silence for a second, then the silence dies, laughter comes in waves, I'm not even sure who's laughing, but I can tell that there are a lot of voices in there. "Oh, jeez, Bree, I can't stop laughing!" Alice pants between giggles.

I'm not getting the funny here, I was seriously worried that she was gonna be all whispering dirty shit to me thinking I was someone else. "Bree." Alice says after she's stopped laughing enough to speak.

"Yeah?" I reply hoping that someone's going to explain the joke to me.

"It's not someone else's phone." she tells me.

Silly, silly Alice. "Uh, Alice I hate to kill your fun, but it isn't mine, I haven't got a phone." I say as if I'm speaking to a child.

"Sure you do," she says. "you're using it right now."

"No, you don't understand, this isn't mine, it was in my bag, the last time I had a phone I was fourteen doing drug runs." I say with an exasperated sigh.

The rest of the laughter dies. "Bree." comes a new voice, Rose. "You need to know, you're not the girl that you used to be, you're practically a Cullen now." she says.

"Yeah, but Rose, this phone still isn't mine." I say, I'm starting to get a little pissed off now, why can't they just accept that it's not mine?

"We Cullen's, we look after out own, you're one of our own now Bree and that means that we look after you, so in order to stay in contact with you we got you that phone." she says back to me, now she sound like she's speaking to a child.

My mouth hangs open. "Huh?" I get out, slightly… okay, extremely awed.

"Bree, honey, we got you a new phone for you on a contract, you've got unlimited internet, five thousand texts a month, unlimited calls, and your itunes is linked to a bank account that we set up for you." Rosalie tells me, she's got a motherly tone about her voice.

Holy shit!

I put the phone on the bed, we've all got super hearing so it doesn't matter where in the room I am compared to it. "So hang on." I say. "You guys bought me a phone?"

"Yes."

"A phone that worth like five hundred dollars?"

"Yes."

"You did this purely because I'm part of the family?"

"Yes."

"I have a bank account?"

"Yes, not that you'll ever need it though."

"I could have had a little Nokia Fifty-two-hundred though, they're like twenty bucks."

"You could have, but we want the best for you."

"Five hundred dollars for a phone."

"Money is but an object, we don't buy food unless we've got someone coming over, we don't need drinks, we paid the mortgage off long ago, Carlisle earns as much money as you can get around here and has been doing so all over the world for a very long time, Bree, what you have to understand is that the rest of us have been around for a long time." Rosalie says.

Before I can speak she's off again. "We don't pay for normal things, there have been times where we've all had jobs that brought in over forty thousand each a year, sometimes up to a hundred and fifty thousand. We needn't worry about money, and neither do you. So please, accept the phone, accept the bank account, and accept everything else that we've already bought for you like-"

"Like the new clothes!" Alice chirps. "And your favourite books, both actual book and on your phone. And all the CD's and the music on itunes, and all the other awesome stuff!"

"Yeah, just what she said." Rosalie adds chuckling at her overly enthusiastic sister.

"Thank you." I mutter. "Thank you guys so much." I say.

"No problem, just do me a favour?" Alice says.

"Of course, anything." I answer truthfully.

"Have a shower, you need to clean your wounds." she chirps before ending our call. Lovely.

You've gotta love Alice.

With a giggle I root through the rest of the bag and find a pair of pyjamas, I lay them out across the double bed and start undressing for my shower. And by pyjamas, I mean a tank top, shorts and a pair of slipper-socks.

I grab _my_ phone and unlock it, when I go into my music library it says that I've got two thousand three hundred and four songs, well holy fuck! I go into 'play lists' one of them is labelled 'Memories' I click it and let it play while I turn the shower on.

The second the music start I know what it is, I'm taken back to when I was seven.

_I run around the garden, mommy left yesterday, she says she'll see me when I'm bigger, but I don't want to see her when I'm big, I want to see her now._

"_Daddy?" I ask as I skip inside, he's sitting by our dining room table with a bottle of cola in his hand, it doesn't say cola, but daddy says it is. It's big and it's made of glass, it says 'Whiskey' on it, daddy says that's a new flavour of cola, he likes it but I can't have any._

_He looks up at me, his eyes are red and puffy. "What?" he snaps._

"_Have you seen Iggle?" I ask him, my voice shaking a little. Iggle's my doggy. We got Iggle two weeks ago, mommy said it was to remember her by, but that doesn't make any sense, why would I need Iggle to remember mommy? She is coming back, I know she is, isn't she?_

_Daddy shakes his head. He presses a button on the CD player, he always listens to a band called Linking Parks or something like that. I know all the words to their songs because me and daddy used to sing them together, we didn't have any little kids songs so I listen to those instead._

_The song that plays is called 'paper cut' I had a paper cut once, it really hurt and mommy gave me a plaster, the plaster made the booboo go away and it stayed away. That's why mommy's a nurse._

_There's a loud yip from behind me. "There's your damn dog, it comes on my yard again and I'll shoot it!" Mr Harrison from down the road says as I spin round._

"_Iggle!" I yell getting all happy. Mr Harrison puts Iggle on the floor and he runs to me. I got my arms open wide and hug him to me when he gets to me. He licks up my face and makes me giggle. I stroke his head and hug him to me tight._

_Mr Harrison walks off and daddy comes outside. "Daddy!" I say happily. "Look at Iggle! He's okay!" I lift Iggle to show daddy, but daddy swats him right out of my hands. "Daddy?" I ask getting a little scared._

_I can still hear his music awful loud as he points a massive finger at me. "Damn it Bree!" he snaps._

"_Daddy?" I ask again, my voice cracks towards the end of the word and a single tear rolls onto my cheek. Why is daddy yelling? Is daddy mad?_

"_You can't have you fucking dog pissing around on everyone's garden!" he screams. That's when it happened, for the first time I mean._

_That was the day, I didn't know._

_Daddy brings his hand up. "Dad-" I'm cut off by daddy, daddy's hand is the other side of my head now, and my face really hurts! I start to cry. I can feel the tears fall freely across my cheeks as I wail._

"_Shhh." he says, his eyes suddenly wide. "Bree, daddy didn't mean that." he says. My crying doesn't stop, it turns to screams as I try to get away when daddy tries to reach out and hug me. He drinks some more of his special coke, he drinks loads, most of the bottle. "Bree, just shut the fuck up!" he screams at the top of his lungs._

_He lashes out and ends up smacking me across the face with the bottle. I scream and I cry, I just want daddy to stop. Why won't daddy stop?_

_I fall over when the bottle hits me again. Daddy kicks my belly before he runs his hand through his hair. Iggle starts barking really crazy. "Shut your fucking mutt up!" he yells at me right before I see his foot by my eyes._

As it all comes back to me I cry. I sob as my human memories fly back in, every time that I was beaten, it comes back to me. Vampires can't cry, I guess I have the werewolf part of me to thank for this.

I didn't know that listening to one song could do that to me. I turn the music off and get in the warm water of the shower. I just stand and let the water run over my body, there's no use in doing much else, vampires don't need to wash and anything else I do will irritate my wounds.

But I get shampoo, conditioner, and body wash, and I scrub my skin raw and I wash my hair.

I'm dripping wet as I get out of the shower, through the ten minutes that I was in there I didn't stop crying once, I'm still sniffling and bawling. I can't help it. I grab a big, fluffy white towel and wrap it around my body before sitting on my bed and taking a brush from my bag.

_Tap._

_Tap._

_Tap._

Someone knocks at the door. Shit.

"Just a minute!" I yell through my tears. My voice sound a lot stronger than I feel as I speak.

I pull my towel tighter around me before taking a step towards the door.

I can't put a finger on it, but something makes me smile. I'm still crying so probably look like a fucking loony, but I can't help it, a soft, warm smile tugs it's way onto my face.

As I walk to the door something registers inside of me, a smell, the woods, it smells of home. Not the physical place, but it smells how a home should smell. When I reach the door I tighten my towel once more before turning the knob and pulling it open.

Heavy panting fills my hearing, I find myself staring at a strong, well-muscled chest. Sitting perfectly, right below the chest are a set of abs sent by the very gods themselves. Jesus fucking Christ! Water droplets hang loosely around the sculpted torso as small beads, they're so small that you couldn't help but squint at the body to look at them.

Within two seconds of opening the door I allow my gaze to travel up from the chest of this god and to the head. The hair is short, black-brown and has leaves, twigs and all sorts stuck in it, I'm pretty sure that it wouldn't be wrong to say that it kind of looks sexy.

Beneath said hair are the most stunning set of chocolate pools that have ever been placed on a human beings face. They look deep enough to swim in.

"Bree." he breathes out, his voice is thick, raspy and full of an emotion: love.

The only sound that I manage to get out is a squeak of agreement. I know, I'm agreeing that my name is in fact Bree, I get it, I'm stupid, but I'm completely taken back by his beauty.

I watch silently as his hand comes up to cup my cheek. His palm is so soft and warm, it's so comforting that I close my eyes and lean into his touch. "What's wrong?" he whispers to me, his voice now laced with concern. In answer I just shake my head and smile up at him softly.

"Sir!" comes an exasperated voice of a woman. "I said that you're not-" she freezes.

I open my eyes and pull away from his touch. "Oh, I'm so sorry, have a nice evening." she says politely with a small smirk. It's the receptionist from earlier. I smile lightly as she turns and trots back down the stairs to the lobby.

Although I pulled away from his hand, it did not leave my skin, merely slid down to my shoulder.

I reach up carefully with one hand -still clutching my towel with my left- and gently pull one of the small twigs from his hair. We both chuckle as he shakes his head like a dog to rid himself of the rest.

Suddenly, his eyes are on mine again. I'm looking up, he's looking down. By taking one small step forwards he closes whatever gap was previously between us and shifts his weight so he can lean down. He's got the sexiest smirk strewn casually across his face ever. His face gets closer to mine and it dawns on me; he's going to kiss me. He's going to kiss me!

I suck in a short unnecessary breath as I wait.

Only a short second later I can feel his soft lips on my own. So soft.

His lips are gentle as he pulls away. "Sorry." he mutters, though he sounds anything but. His voice is that of a child in a candy store with a hundred dollars to spend. "I've been wanting to do that for so long." he whispers as if it's a secret. I guess it was, I certainly didn't know.

I let my hand travel to his shoulder, and over his muscles to the back of his neck. With my right hand I pull him towards me but take a step back until he follows me into the room. "I thought we should be in here, not the corridor." I explain as I pull his neck until our lips meet again.

He smiles against my lips and kicks the door shut with his foot.

I chuckle a little and run my hand into his hair while I close my eyes. He takes his hand off of my shoulder and puts them both on my waist and pulls me to him closer. With my left hand -that's holding the towel- I knot the towel so it'll stay put and tangle my other hand in his hair.

We both end up grinning like idiots as he starts moving his lips gently against mine. I allow his lips to guide my own, but do kiss him back with a little force. "This is so perfect." he murmurs while still kissing me. I make a sound of approval in reply. Good old Diego… I'm kidding! Don't worry! Calm down, I'm not kissing Diego!

He whimpers slightly as I pull away, I smirk. "That was a rather feminine noise." I note teasingly. He pouts playfully, it takes all that I've got not to push him towards the bed and start kissing him again. "I'm only in a towel." I say. His eyes suddenly widen. He lets them travel from my own eyes, down to my toes, they move so slowly it's painful. I twist out of his grasp and grab my pyjamas from the bed and walk towards the bathroom. "I'll be one minute." I say, not even trying to suppress my smile.

Before he can say anything I swing the door shut and click the lock into place. Jeez, what's he doing to me? Well, whatever it is, I like it.

As quickly as I can without ripping any of my wounds open, I drop my towel and pull my pyjamas on. You want to know a perk of being a vampire? Well, I'm gonna tell you either way, so, it's that you don't have to shave your legs. I know, crazy right? But there are girls who would get worried if their boyfriends -is he my boyfriend?- showed up and they were wearing shorts, there's no way around it if you forgot to shave. But I don't need to remember that, for some reason the only hair that grows on vampires is the hair on our heads, not that I'm complaining.

I hang the towel on the heated rack in the bathroom and splash my face with cold water to get rid of the tear trails before slipping my phone -that I left in the bathroom during my shower- into the small pocket of my shorts. I unlock the door of the bathroom and walk out, the first thing that I note is that he's sitting on the edge of my bed looking rather uncomfortable.

"You okay?" I ask.

His head snaps up and our eyes meet. The worried expression on his face is gone, replaced by a winning smile and a look of pure joy. "Perfect." he says, although it sounds like a comment not a reply. Oh well.

His smile instantly coaxes my own out of hiding. I can't help it, he just makes me grin from ear to ear.

Suddenly, his face flushes a little. I raise an eyebrow playfully as I saunter over to him and sit right next to him on the bed. "I bet you're wondering why I'm here." he says, his voice is kind of embarrassed. I shrug but nod for him to continue. "Please don't think I'm a freak, but my mom sent me." he say.

"Your mom?" I question. I try to sound irritated as I hide my smirk.

He nods. "Yeah, I was pissing her off so-"

"Your mom had to send you here just to see me?" I ask faking annoyance. "Wow, that sure makes me feel good." I add. I make to stand but am quickly pulled into his arms. The way he pulls me jerks me to the side a little and I end up straddling his lap. I huff out a fake annoyed breath.

"I was pacing around muttering everything I know about you, how much I wanted to see you and she got pissed off-"

"Because you imprinted on a vampire?"

"No!" he quickly tries to take back any offence that he might have caused. None, by the way. "She was getting pissed because I just wouldn't shut up about you, so she said to me 'For god sakes boy! She's your damn imprint! You think I'm gonna stop you from seeing her? No! exactly, now go on, get!' and so I did, I ran here to see-" he doesn't get to finish his sentence before I crash my lips into his. I'm pretty sure that if he was human I would have just broken his jaw.

I run my hands into his hair and groan as his hands grab my hips and pull me closer. We stay like that for a little while until I trace the contours of Seth's muscles with my fingers until my hands are firmly planted on his chest. I use the heels of my hands to push on his chest a little bit. When he finally gets the message he moves backwards on the bed and reclines so he's lying flat on his back with me hovering over him.

My bag proves a difficult thing for Seth to move in order to lie down as he can't see it behind him. I smirk and throw it off the bed to make room for him.

In the process of Seth lying back and me leaning over him, my tank top rode up a bit, you'd never guess where Seth's hand ended up… yep, right on the bare skin. The second his big, warm hand touch my cold, hard skin I hissed in a breath through my teeth and involuntarily bucked my hips against Seth. It was only then that I noticed the bulge building in his shorts.

Okay, I'll admit this now, my first ever kiss was with Diego, and that was a peck, and honestly, I think that was so quick it doesn't even count, so if it doesn't then my first kiss was about twenty minutes ago when I opened the door to my room, the thought of a boy having an erection because I'm making out with him is a little scary. So as I ground down into him, he naturally pushed his hips back up to meet mine and groaned into my mouth. I panic. I'm off him and into the wall the other side of the room within the second.

We're both breathing in short, sharp pants and can't seem to move.

"Bree?" he asks me, he sits back up from where he's laying and is flushed blood-red with both embarrassment and arousal.

"Sorry." I whisper shakily.

A look of pain flashes across his face before a look of confusion takes over. "You're sorry?" he asks. "You?" he says in amazement. "Why on earth are you sorry?" he asks me incredulously.

I open my mouth to speak but close it again when I can't think of anything to say. Why am I sorry? Ah, now I know. "Because I lead you on then jumped away like you were a leper." I say.

He smiles. Why is he smiling? This isn't funny! "Bree." he says with an amused tone to his voice. Why is he so perfect? Something has to ruin this, I'm being serious, something needs to happen before I have mental breakdown over how perfect he is and all that crap.

"Seth." I mumble in reply.

"You realise what we are, don't you?" he asks me, his smile grows.

"Teenagers." I reply.

"Imprints." he says back with a massive goofy grin. "So that means that we're meant to be, so why should we care if we're not ready to have sex right now? After all, we did only kiss for the first time about twenty minutes ago." he says, he stands up and walks over to me. I open my mouth but he places a gentle finger over my lips. "And I want to do this right." he adds with an adorable blush.

I raise a questioning eyebrow. He smirks before talking. "When I say that I want to do this right, what I mean is that we've gone from friends to something maybe a little bit more in one day, we don't have to rush, and we're not going to. We're going to pretend to be normal teenagers, we're gonna go to the beech, we're gonna kiss, we're gonna get caught making out in awkward places, we're gonna make mistakes." he says. I can't help smiling as he says all this. "But we're gonna do it together." he tells me.

Without another word said he pulls me to him and crushes me into his chest. He nuzzles his head into my neck but stops when I squeak. I only squeaked because there's something really hard poking at my thigh, and I think I know what it is. "Ignore that guy." Seth says jokingly. "He's a jerk, always getting in the way."

"I hear there's a surgery that could deal with that for you." I joke. "I'm sure Rose could do it for you for free." I whisper.

He laughs freely and his body shakes against my own. I smile and bury by face in his broad chest before inhaling deeply.

"You should probably go to bed, I know you haven't slept much in the past few days." Seth says to me. He releases me from his grip and tries to make his way to the door. I don't want him to go.

"Seth." I say as his hand reaches the knob. He turns to me with a smile. "Stay with me?" I ask him hopefully. "I just- I don't want you to go." I admit quietly.

"Then I won't, ever." he tells me, and by the look in his eyes, I can tell he's being truthful.

But, just like I knew was going to happen. The moment is ruined, not by either of us, but by a certain teenage vampire's new cell phone buzzing in her pocket. I groan in annoyance before pulling it out of my pocket and looking at the screen, it says 'Alice' in bold letters. I answer it and throw it on my bed. "Hey, Alice." I grumble. I put a finger in front of my lips, motioning for Seth to keep quiet.

He just nods with a smirk.

"Hi, Bree." she says.

"So, what's up?" I ask.

"Go to sleep." she says simply.

I snort a very unladylike laugh in the direction of the receiver. "How do you know your call didn't just wake me up?" I ponder.

I hear a few giggles coming from Rose and probably Kate. "Because I had a vision of you making out with Seth." she says whilst giggling like a five year old. "So, go to sleep!" she snaps playfully. "And no more kissing werewolves!" she singsongs before ending the call.

Seth and I stand in what can only be classed as an awkward silence for about five minutes until he says, "I'm gonna take a shower."

"Okay." I reply with a small smile. I'm pretty sure I know what he's gonna be doing in the shower.

He walks towards me and pecks me lightly on my cheek before grabbing a fresh towel from the closet and going into the bathroom.

My phone buzzes twice, does that mean a text? I walk over to the bed and lean over my phone, sure enough it says '1 new message', so I unlock it and go into messages. It's from Alice, has she not contacted me enough today? When I open it, it says "Open the left window in your room. A." huh?

I walk slowly over to the wall with two windows and over to the left one. With my phone in my right hand, I use my left to take the latch off and push the window open. I look out of it, nothing. Why did she want me to- "Shit!" I snap and leap about two metres backwards as a figure appears in the window frame.

"Bree?" Seth shouts as he runs from the bathroom holding a towel over his junk. "Oh, hi, I uh, bye." he says awkwardly as he shuffles back into the bathroom.

"Hi." Kate says awkwardly from her perch on the window.

I nod. "Hey."

We sort of stand for a second until the sound of the shower bursting to life snaps us both from our trance. "These are for him." she says as she hands me a pair of white boxers and a black pair of baggy shorts. "See you tomorrow for girly makeup and shit." she adds on, she sounds as enthusiastic as I feel.

I nod with a smile as she hops out of the window and shuts it from the outside before leaping back into the darkness. Well, at least she didn't tease me at all. _Knock! Knock!_ comes from my window. I look back over to it to see Kate holding a strip of condoms in one hand an what looks like a riding crop in the other. "You want?" she yells with a grin. Well, I guess I spoke too soon.

So in answer I open the window with vampire speed and send her flying before I close it again and jump, landing on my nice squishy bed. I lay there for about two minutes and listen -not in a creepy way- to the small grunts and whimpers coming from the bathroom. I try not to blush as I hear him moan my name lightly.

Five minutes later he walks out of the bathroom smelling of the shower gel that's in there. "So, uh, what did Kate want?" he asks slightly awkwardly.

In answer I hold up the boxers and shorts. "Ah, thanks." he mumbles before taking them gently from me and going back into the bathroom and slipping them on.

When he comes back from the bathroom I managed to make my way under the covers on one side of the bed. Seth just sort of stands there a little. "Come on." I say with a smile and a blush. "Come keep me warm." I whisper as I lift the covers for him and shuffle backwards a bit. He does just as I tell him to and gets into the bed stiffly and places a gentle hand on my waist. "I won't break." I promise quietly as I use my non-human strength to pull Seth closer to me.

"Sorry." he murmurs as he tightens his arms around my middle and pushes his face into my neck.

"Don't be." I reply and bury my face into his bare chest

If I'm completely honest, which I usually am, I'm not too sure when either of us fell asleep, all I know is that I dream of something… odd. I was dreaming that we were lying in a field. I couldn't see the end of the field, no borders or anything, no trees, nothing.

My dream changed from our peaceful lying around the second that I rolled over. I ended up straddling him, then we were kissing, then there were clothes, but they weren't on us. And we were laughing, then kissing again, then there was grinding, well, you can guess where it went from there.

A flutter -a little like a butterfly- on my neck is what wakes me. My eyes flutter open, there's a black head of hair tickling my chin as Seth's hot lips dance across the skin of my throat. "G'morning." Seth murmurs against my skin.

I hum in agreement. "You're right, it is." I reply.

With a smile on my lips I push my fingers into Seth's hair and pull his face up in line with my own. "Good morning to you too." I say with a grin before pulling his lips to mine. His arms slip under my back and round my waist, mine wrap firmly round his neck. He smiles against my lips and sighs before pulling away and resting his forehead on mine.

"When was the last time you had a full cooked breakfast?" Seth suddenly asks me.

Seriously? How am I supposed to know that? "Uh, before my mom left I think." I reply. "I was seven when she left." I mumble, my mood dampening slightly.

He jerks up as if I'd just slapped him. "Hang on." he says, his voice laced with what could only be disgust. "Let me get this straight, you were changed when you were fifteen, right?"

"Yeah." I reply, what's he getting at?

He nods and looks as if he's contemplating something. "So you haven't had a proper full cooked breakfast for like, uh, almost ten years!" he exclaims.

"Nope, the last food that I ate was a can of macaroni, oh no, I ate one of those nasty cardboard French fries the other day." I say.

Seth smiles down at me, a mischievous sort of smile. Before I can even ask what he's thinking he leaps up from on top of me, his arms still wrapped around me and yanks the two of us from the heat of the bed. I squeal slightly but just cling to him with both my arms and legs.

The two of us bury our faces in the other's necks while Seth starts to spin us round in mad circles.

When his spinning -god that sound wrong- stops, he sets me down gently on my feet. "What time is it?" I ask him. I know that I've just ruined a perfectly good beginning of a moment, but I can't be late for the wedding.

Seth smirks down at me. "It's outrageously early." he replies. "Or, at least if you're me it is." he adds with a shrug. I give him a pointed look, outrageously early for most teenage boys is two in the afternoon. "It's six AM." he tells me as he lightly pecks my cheek.

"Six?" I ask. I can't remember the last time I slept past five!

"Yeah." he replies. "And you must know what time six is." he says.

I raise an eyebrow. "Is it six?" I ask.

"No, six is time for me to buy you a sausage sandwich." he tells me matter-of-factly.

I smirk as I press a single kiss to his jaw. "You're forgetting one thing though." I whisper. I push myself further into his embrace. He hums a questioning noise. "I'm a vampire, we don't eat human food."

"But, you're not a proper vampire, you like macaroni and cheese." he replies.

I scoff playfully. "Yeah, but who doesn't!"

"True." he says with a wistful look on his face. "So we're agreed then?" he asks.

Huh? "Agreed on what?" that macaroni and cheese is the food of the gods?

"That it's time for breakfast, duh!" Seth replies. Oh, silly me! How could I have not known!

"Well, away we go then!" I say cheerily. "Right after I change." I add suddenly self-conscious of all my scars.

"Okay, I'll uh, I'll wait for you in the corridor." he says. I nod with a smile. When I nod a small strand on hair falls into my face. I grumble and lift my hand to reach for it, but I've been beaten to it. My breathing hitches as I realise that it's Seth's warm fingers brushing the hair from my face.

It's such a small gesture. But no one's ever done something that small for me and made it seem like a act that takes precision and care. No one's ever made me feel like this before. Beautiful. Fragile. Wanted. Wanted, I've never felt wanted, like I belong. But now I do. I belong here, with Seth.

At my sudden realisation I reach up and knot my hands in his hair. I pull his lips in to meet my own. It's not a hard kiss, it's not a fiery kiss, it's not a crazy kiss, it's a soft kiss, it's a gently kiss, it's a loving kiss.

Seth leans into me more and wraps his arms round my waist, a second later he stands up straight, pulling my feet almost two feet off the floor. I smile against his lips and pull away. With my smile growing by the second I start dotting small, delicate kisses on and around his face until he groans and holds me tighter to him.

**~*One hour later*~**

When Seth and I finally stopped kissing about half an hour ago, I got changed and we went to the diner with Cora. We got there about fifteen minutes ago, since then we've been chatting with Cora and one of the regulars, Wentworth. He says to call him Car though, since his last name is Carson. I'm thankful that neither of them comment on the fact that I look like I and I alone have just been caught in an explosion.

"So, what two teens like the two o' ya doin' bein' awake at 'is time in the morning'?" Car asks us.

I look to Seth to answer, after all, he did wake me up. "We're headed out to a wedding in a couple of hours." Seth replies with a smile. "Just fancied some place for breakfast."

"More like they wouldn't let you in without your shirt on!" Cora snaps back playfully.

Seth's smile grows into a smirk. "You know me too well, Cora." he replies. The four of us burst out laughing.

"I known you since you were just six months, 'course I know you too well!" she exclaims between laughs. "Now, we'll have the morning rush in 'bout ten, so what you kids want?" she asks while still giggling.

Straight away I look to Seth, I haven't eaten human food for almost two years. He smiles back at me and squeezes my hand gently. "We'll have two sausage sandwiches please, Cora." he says. "And I'll have a coke, Bree?"

"Uh, do you have diet Pepsi?" I ask, and oh my god, I LOVE Pepsi!

Cora nods before telling us to take a booth before they all get taken. Seth pulls me over to a booth by the enormous panes of glass windows. I note that Seth's looking kind of tense. I raise an eyebrow his way. He merely nods towards the door. I turn and watch them for a few seconds, nothing. Just as I'm about to turn back to Seth, they open.

Seth and I let go of each other's hands when Cora places our drinks in front of us, telling us that our food will be about five minutes. But I don't look at her while she speaks, I look at the La Push pack. The pack walk confidently with all of their imprints in tow. The pack that two days ago used Seth and I as chew toys.

Just like Seth, they all seem incapable of finding shirts. "We can go if you like?" Seth asks me sweetly. I shake my head.

"No, unless you want to?" I question.

He smiles back at me. "I'm good." he says.

It's Quil that spots us first. He visibly winces and recoils away from us. "Quil?" Jared says, worried. He looks over to where Quil was just looking, he looks right at us, and just like Quil he hunches up slightly and shies away from us both.

I glue my eyes back onto the table, then my Pepsi.

"Bree?" comes a soft, female voice that I know to be Emily's. I know this game well, it goes like this, they try being nice an apologetic, I ignore them. I played that game a lot with my father. "Oh, god." she whimpers. "Look what you idiots did to them!" she hisses.

"You okay?" Seth asks me.

"Fine." I spit out. I hate attention, and now I've got an entire pack focusing on me.

I hear a slight scuffle along with someone's pleas, followed by a couple more, then Kim and Emily are walking over to us. I can tell by the way Jared turns to Sam that there's an order down to not come near me, maybe Seth too. "Bree?" Emily says. I don't turn. "Bree?" she says softly again. "I'm sorry for what they did to you." she says. It's then that I notice that there's another young woman headed over to us. I've seen memories of her, she's Jacob's sister.

Still ignoring everyone from the pack, I pick up my glass and take a sip before placing it back down gently. Pepsi is so nice! "You know," I mumble. "I'd advise going back to your group of idiots." I say. "After all, they're scared that I'm going to eat you all, right?" I ask. "Because that's what they do, they think, 'oh, she's one of them, we should use her like a squeaky toy, and while we're at it, I think we should be complete and utter jerks, let's not listen to anyone else, it's not possible that we're wrong.' and they must be right, right?" I hiss venomously.

The three recoil at my harsh tone, but none of them make to leave. "What, not scared that I'm gonna bite you?" I know I'm being harsh, but they're all assholes in my mind, especially after they hurt Seth.

Jared walks over, pain etched across his face. I make a point of pushing myself further into the booth. "Here to finish me off?" I snap. I can hear the low grumble of Seth's growl. Jared winces at my harsh snapping and at Seth's snarls.

"I'm sorry." Jared breathes out. He sounds sincere, despite being in pain. I just shrug my shoulders as if I don't care. "None of us wanted to hurt either of you, you know." he tells me. "You should have seen how happy Paul was when you decided not to run past him." he adds with a soft sigh

"Great." I say.

Jared huffs out a defeated breath. "Just run by the rez later, we can all talk about it, okay?" he asks me.

"And by ask, do you actually mean talking, or do you mean me running like a rabbit on a dog track?" I ask spitefully.

"Just drop by, no one's gonna hurt you." he tells me before ushering the imprints away from us.

"Sorry." Seth says, he sounds ashamed.

I raise my eyebrow. "Why?" I question.

"I did nothing to defend you, I just thought that if I open my mouth I'd growl." he admits sheepishly.

"I guess it's a good thing that I'm good at talking then." I reply with a smile. My foot seeks his out under the table, I slowly run my sock covered ankle over his bare calf. He smiles across the table at me. He's got an adorable smile.

Cora arrives back at our booth and places two steaming hot plates in front of us both. They both hold large sausage sandwiches with sausages as thick as my thumb. "Enjoy." she says with a warm smile before tottering off back behind the counter.

And we do. The two of us eat, ignoring the pack at the other end of the diner, and leave hand in hand.

"So, where'd you wanna go now?" he asks me.

**~*Another hour later*~**

We end up going to the Cullen's place. "No boys aloud!" Alice yells chirpily through one of the enormous windows.

Once I'm pretty sure that no one can see, I turn and pull on Seth's hand so he has to step closer to me. He smirks and happily takes a step towards me. "We have to speak really quiet." I whisper as quietly as I can. Seth nods happily. "I had fun with you." I tell him, still whispering. I know I'm blushing like a tomato, but I dot care.

"**Me too!" Seth whispers with a playful tug on my hands. He pulls on me until I close the rest of the space between our bodies and wrap my arms around his neck. "And if it's okay with you, I intend on having much more fun in the time to come." he tells me sweetly with a boyish smile.**

**I lean towards him until my lips are so close to his that I can feel the air being sucked in as he inhales. "I'm more than okay with that." I say with a massive grin. Seth's hands move to my lower back as he moves his head just a tiny bit forwards. As his soft, warm lips meet my scarred, cold ones, I see fireworks, and love hearts and puppies and all that shit that means you're happy. And for the first time in my life, I can honestly say that I am. I'm finally happy.**


	13. Chapter 13

Hey guys, I'm gonna be taking this story down for a little while. It's nothing major, but I've got loads of exams and I don't think it's fair for me to be keeping you all waiting for so long.

So, I'm gonna iron out all of my mistakes on the previous chapters, maybe even add little bits to them all, and repost them as soon as possible. I'm sorry to anyone that will be saddened by this, but I just don't have the time anymore, and I don't want this to become one of those stories that stays up but never gets finished, because I know it annoys me when other authors do it, so yeah.

Thanks so much to anyone and everyone who's stuck with me, and if you PM me your email address, I'll mail you when I repost it. You guys have been the best, I just think you deserve a better author, as a sorry, you can see my new best friend, Steve:

[-_-]

[[_]]

[][]

Now you can see Steve at a fancy dress party as a fat clown…

[+_+]

[[_]]

[][]

_Sorry!_


End file.
